La última despedida
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Tras ganar la batalla en el retorno a Shinganshina, Hanji se reúne con los supervivientes y comienzan a asumir la falta de su comandante; adoptando ella este nuevo rol. Se relatarán los cuatro años de lapso acaecidos en el manga de lapso entre dicha batalla y el retorno de Marley.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

El calor del día era abrasador. Ni siquiera rayaba el alba mientras salia de la puerta de aquel sótano. Su cerebro intentaba asimilar tanta información. Todas sus sospechas eran ciertas y ahora tenían un nombre. Sus pies se arrastraron a lo largo de las piedras caídas mientras recopilaba mentalmente e intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Los dos jóvenes que habían ido con ella acariciaban sus caballos mientras hablaban. Igualmente sorprendidos por la información que se acababa de revelar. Una isla, Paradis, dónde los míseros pecadores que eran ellos eran destinados a vivir sin su consentimiento. Antes la jaula que la recluía eran unos muros de piedra, ahora eran toneladas de agua que la rodeaban por todas partes.

Marley, el origen de aquella reclusión, una extraña ciudad de la que no sabía casi nada salvo el nombre. Los misteriosos asaltantes de años atrás provenían de allí. Debido a alguna extraña razón, un poder creado en aquel lugar terminó en su diminuta isla. Siendo contenido ahora por el chico de ojos verdes que parecía preocupado mientras fingia comprobar la montura de su caballo.

Sus pies vagaron en silencio por el empedrado rasgando con ligereza la suela de sus botas. Alguien que se encontraba frente a ella le observaba pasivamente, sin pestañear. Aquello era demasiado. Aquel día jamás debería haber existido. Por más que lo intentara, sus neuronas no alcanzaban a comprender todo aquello. No en aquel momento.

Se sentó en uno de los salientes que había del viejo empedrado de piedra mientras se serenaba. La sangre le hervía con rabia. Y el cansancio comenzaba a tirar de ella. Notaba cómo la venda que cubría la mitad de su rostro comenzaba a empaparse en sangre. Dirigió una mano instintivamente ejerciendo presión. No necesitaba desmayarse en aquel momento por una pérdida de sangre. Necesitaba pensar.

Delicadas gotas carmesí comenzaron a manchar las yemas de sus dedos, que acaricaban la piel dañada.

\- Capit- , digo, comandante – inició Mikasa mientras se acercaba con un paño a su superior – Deberíamos volver con el resto. Ya deben haber llegado a la ciudad.

\- Tienes razón. Reagrupémonos.

La chica le ayudó a levantarse y le observó mientras intentaba montar en su caballo. Se había vuelto demasiado complicado. El mareo que la controlaba en esos momentos no le permitía calcular bien las distancias. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó colocar el estribo una tercera vez mientras se impulsaba con su pierna derecha.

Con dificultad se colocó sobre su montura e indicó al resto seguirla. El calor sofocante acechaba de nuevo. Taladrando su cabeza. El sudor frío caía sobre sus mechones. Se enjugó la frente con el dorso de su mano y volvió a sujetar las riendas mientras avanzaba el paso con su caballo. Observó con atención y descubrió que varias tiras rojizas adornaban ahora dicha mano. Debía llegar rápido a la ciudad. Antes de perder la consciencia.

Mientras galopaba le daba la impresión de que las puertas de entrada a su hogar eran cada vez más pequeñas. El sudor continuaba fluyendo a través de su piel. Comenzó a notar un leve zumbido que indicaba que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse. Sólo un poco más. Necesitaba transmitir todo aquello que había acumulado en ese último día.

Llegar al cuartel e informar de lo que había sucedido. Aquel enfrentamiento, Erwin, la pérdida de tantos compañeros … Toda la información obtenida de aquel sótano.

El suelo se volvió más firme y duro mientras llegaba hasta el cuartel. Los únicos jóvenes supervivientes estaban en aquellas puertas esperando su llegada. Paró en seco y bajó saltando de su caballo.

\- Informad inmediatamente que hemos llegado – la sangre continuaba molestándole peligrando con negarle la visión en su otro ojo.

\- C-comandante – articuló Armin mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie – Hemos avisado un médico. Debería...

\- No necesito un médico. Necesito discutir lo que ha pasado con Pixis. Tráelo inmediatamente – todo borroso a su alrededor. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar sin permitirle permanecer en pie. La adrenalina de aquel día comenzaba a irse de su cuerpo, que pugnaba a gritos por un descanso.

\- P-pero …

\- Basta. - su mirada se dirigió hacia los supervivientes de aquella última lucha – Mikasa, llevame al cuartel de la policia estacionaria. ¡Ahora!

\- Hanji...

Una voz dura sonó en su espalda. Resopló con impaciencia. Sabía que no conseguiría convencerle. No a él. Se giró desafiante. No tenía tiempo de oír ningún tipo de queja en aquel mismo momento.

\- No – fue su respuesta frente a su fría mirada que continuaba juzgandola en silencio – Levi, ya sabes que hacer en procedimiento tras una batalla. Encárgate tú de esto mientras yo voy a ver a Pixis.

\- Hanji. - repitió con impaciencia.

\- Ahora no, Levi – volvió a responder mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y tiraban de su cuerpo hacia el suelo. Sus rodillas ahora rozando la dura piedra del asfalto de la ciudad. Armin se acercó para ofrecerle una mano – No os preocupéis por mí. No es nada grave.

\- …... - Levi continuó mirándola en silencio. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Ahhh... - resopló mientras dejaba que el peso de su cuerpo le arrastrase aún más hacia el suelo – Os he dicho...que estoy... bien...

Apenas se habían cerrado sus labios cuando el estrés de todo aquel día le acurrucó y le hizo caer contra el suelo. Apenas podía oír las voces de aquellos chicos preocupados mientras un par de manos conocidas la llevaban en brazos adentro del cuartel. El olor a antiséptico le indicó el destino por el que era llevada a la fuerza. Respiró con fuerza mientras intentaba contar cuántos días tendría que pasar postrada en una cama mientras se recuperaba de su herida.

En aquel preciso momento, tan cerca de todo, lo último que necesitaba era descansar. Se mintió así misma mientras dejaba que su consciencia le abandonase siendo cargada entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

El apetito no era algo que fuera a volver rápidamente. Aquellas sábanas blancas no eran más que una prisión adornada con un dulce aroma.

Observó el plato lleno aún sobre sus rodillas. Excesivamente lleno. No necesitaba ni tan siquiera la mitad para mantenerse sana. Había llegado a vivir años comiendo la mitad de aquel plato. Se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba esquivar el plato. Sus piernas aún continuaban adormecidas. Sin obedecerle.

Reconocía los efectos de aquel calmante. No era la primera vez que se había visto forzada a tomarlos. Apenas podía sentir sus falanges temblando mientras intentaba sostener la cuchara. Una dosis más alta de la que le habían dado antes.

Cerró con fuerza su ojo preguntándose que aspecto tendría el otro. Aunque intentara controlarlo notaba que los nervios dirigidos a su cuenca ocular no le respondían. Párpados inmóviles. Un lacerante dolor, que disminuía poco a poco con todos aquellos tranquilizantes. Malgastados en ella, cuando podrían ser utilizados por alguien más.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vais a retener aquí? - exclamó al fin mientras creaba ondas en el plato de su comida – Ya han pasado dos días. Necesito a Pixis aquí.

\- Ya ha recibido el informe – concluyo con áspera voz mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana – El doctor dijo que deberías estar al menos dos semanas. Asi que haz caso por una maldita vez en tu vida, Hanji.

\- Levi... - suspiró - ¿Qué has hecho con Eren y Mikasa?

\- Seguir el protocolo. Lo han acatado bien. Cuando salgas de aquí puedes ir a verlos tu misma a las mazmorras.

\- …. - su mirada se giró hacia él que se fijaba en el plato aún lleno – Preferiría estar sola ahora mismo. Necesito pensar.

\- Si te dejo sola, intentarás escapar. Debes descansar.

\- Levi – repitió – no puedo pensar contigo aquí. Mirándome con esa cara de arrepentimiento continúo.

\- …..

\- Sé porqué elegiste a ese chico en lugar de a Erwin. - cerró su párpado con fuerza – no te culpo por ello. En tu lugar... no se si hubiera podido ser objetiva.

\- ¿Me odias?

\- No te odio, Levi. Pero si Erwin estuviera aquí, podría hablar de todas estas cosas con él. Yo no se ni siquiera cómo ser comandante. Apenas puedo entender todo lo que me he enterado hace sólo 48 horas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comandar un ejército?

\- Puedes hablar conmigo.

\- Ahora mismo. No se muy bien que debo hacer. Tengo un ejército compuesto por 8 personas. Reiner ha huido. - se atusó las sienes intentando concentrarse – No estoy segura de que realmente hayamos conseguido algo valioso. La información acerca de Marley es importante, pero.

\- Tenemos al titán colosal.

\- Ellos tienen al titán bestia. No estoy completamente segura de que estemos lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar otro ataque. Tendremos que planear otra estrategia.

\- …...

Bajó su vista hacia el plato de sopa que continuaba ondeando entre sus piernas. El reflejo que podía ver era el de una persona cansada que le miraba con desconcierto. Antes, cuando miraba aquel mismo reflejo solo emergían respuestas ágiles. Ahora solo veía preguntas.

Volvió a suspirar mientras agarraba la cuchara por tercera vez. Aquel analgésico era demasiado fuerte, sus dedos aún temblaban sin permitirle comer con dignidad. El calor que emanaba del líquido calentaba sus piernas.

\- No creo que pueda comer ahora – reconoció al fin – Podría vomitar la comida por el mareo que siento por el calmante. - mintió – Será mejor que le lleves este plato a una persona que vaya a mantenerlo en su estómago.

El hombre continuó mirándola fijamente sin abandonar su posición. Sus delicados pestañeos le indicaban que no iba a moverse de allí hasta que aquel plato de comida estuviese finalizado. Tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras maldecía no poder tener algo de intimidad en aquellos instantes. Necesitaba desesperadamente analizar lo que había ocurrido. Volver a su laboratorio. Sentarse detrás de un escritorio y dar órdenes no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada.

Se escoró hacia la mesita más cercana y depositó el plato con desgana. Se giró en la cama y se tumbó dándole la espalda a su viejo compañero?

\- Ahora no tengo hambre. Déjalo ahí y me lo comeré mañana – murmuró mientras se tumbaba de lado – Puedes irte, Levi.

Cerró su ojo mientras escuchaba sus pasos por la habitación, sujetando la silla y moviéndola con él. Tal vez para colocarla de nuevo en el sitio que le correspondía. Se giró por instinto teniendo un mal presentimiento. Sus pestañas se abrieron de nuevo para ver a aquel hombre sentado más cerca con el plato en sus manos.

\- Come – ordenó.

\- Debo de ser la peor comandante si me das las órdenes tú a mí – se incorporó en la cama intentando sujetarse por sus brazos – He dicho que no tengo hambre.

\- El doctor ha dicho que debes descansar estas dos semanas. Si no le haces caso, tendrás que estar tres meses.

\- …. - resopló en silencio – Puedo sujetar la cuchara yo sola. Tengo las articulaciones adormecidas por esta droga, pero puedo comer sola.

\- Come – volvió a ordenar mientras le acercaba la cuchara.

Se sentía excesivamente vulnerable en ese momento. Y la extraña amabilidad de su compañero le resultaba egoísta. Aquellos días habia muerto mucha gente. Muchos compañeros tras años de trabajo juntos. Algunos que se incorporaron apenas días escasos antes de su prematura muerte. Su asistente, Moblit. Ráfagas de recuerdos le traian imágenes confusas. Notando su mano empujarle hacia abajo y caer en un pozo de piedra antiguo. Ver su rostro de preocupación, y luego perder la consciencia para despertar entre un mar de llamas. Dónde ni su subordinado ni ninguna de las personas que se encontraban minutos antes junto a ella existía ya.

Su comandante. Su cuerpo desangrandose por una terrible herida en el estómago. Sus ojos vacíos y sin vida que meses antes le ordenaran cargar con aquel cargo. Para el que no se sentía digna. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer ese puesto? Nada, aparte de diseccionar a las bestias que la atacaban.

Toda persona importante para ella había muerto ese mismo día. Salvo una persona. Alguien que había llegado a ser muy cercano. Tal vez la única persona con quién había desarrollado un vínculo de confianza mayor que con cualquier otro. El destino irónico había querido que ambos sobrevivieran. Y ahora él le alimentase con una gastada cuchara de madera.

El plato se vació rápido y volvió a recostarse mirando hacia el techo. Recordando viejas noches pasadas al raso en alguna expedición. En ese momento añoró ver el cielo abierto. Recluida entre aquellas paredes, su deseo de salir no paraba de emerger.

\- Levi, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? - inseguridad en sus palabras, tan solo un horrible temblor y miedo.

\- Salvar a la humanidad – fue su única respuesta.

Sus manos se posaron sobre su frente acariciando su cabello hacia atrás mientras pensaba en aquello. Un continente desconocido. Ahora poseían armas que podían permitirles salir de allí. Poseían la capacidad de contar al pueblo y que éste no volviese a ser jamás un ignorante. El dulce calor que comenzaba a entrar en su estómago le sumió en un profundo sueño.

Mientras se dejaba acunar por un caprichoso sueño, se preguntó si Levi volvería a dormir en aquella silla donde durmió la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Con sumo cuidado, vació el contenido de la olla en el plato que había puesto encima de la bandeja. Como llevaba acostumbrando a hacer todos aquellos días. Ese día había habido estofado de ternera. Con extremo sigilo asomó su cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta comprobando que Jean hacia guardia en el pasillo. Sasha llevaba varios días inconsciente desde que acabó la batalla. Gravemente herida postrada en una cama, pero el olor de la carne le despertaría inmediatamente. En aquel momento, cualquier sobresalto sólo haría que se perjudicase la herida de su cabeza. Podrían abrírsele las heridas. Connie dirigió una mirada de confianza a Jean. Sabía que sería mejor sujetarla para que no saltase de la cama sobre aquel plato de comida.

Mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo seguido de su compañero, el sonido de unas botas ascendiendo por los escalones del subsuelo le llamó la atención. Armin volvía de las mazmorras, dónde aún permanecían confinados Mikasa y Eren.

\- ¿Les has llevado su ración? Será mejor que seas rápido. En cuánto entre en su habitación no dejará que nadie más coma. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

\- Ah... - levantó la vista hacia su compañero mientras comprendía la escena – Pensaba que aún no había despertado. Ayer no comió, ¿verdad?

\- Nadie se levantaría por un guiso de verduras rancias. Pero hoy hay ternera. Seguro que se levanta.

\- Tienes razón...

\- ¿Mikasa y Eren están bien?

\- …... - parecía algo pensativo recopilando algún tipo de algoritmo mental – Sí, aunque Mikasa no está comiendo demasiado.

\- Debe ser duro, ¿verdad? - repuso Connie mientras le clavaba la mirada – Ellos están encerrados por intentar salvarte la vida.

\- …...

Armin era consciente que frente a aquella situación, el no era más que una vulgar piedra en un vasto terreno. Alguien que difícilmente podría sustituir a su comandante. Se había dado cuenta a lo largo de aquellos días. Comentarios en voz baja, miradas por parte de otros militares cuando entregaba informes. Él no debía ser quién tenía que sobrevivir. Sino otro hombre, que realmente hubiera supuesto un cambio para la humanidad.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Insignificancia en sí mismo.

\- ¿Tú que crees Connie? ¿Es justo que yo esté aquí en lugar del comandante? - su amigo le devolvió una mirada desconcertado.

\- Yo no he llegado a conocer tanto al comandante cómo otras personas – demandó mientras se giraba en silencio dándole la espalda – Pero yo aquel día también elegí ayudar a una vieja amiga que estaba al filo de la vida y la muerte. Así que no soy el mejor para opinar.

Se despidió con un ademán mientras proseguía su camino acompañado de Jean, que sonrió con tranquilidad hacia él y siguió a Connie a través del pasillo.

Sin darse cuenta se sentó en una de las sillas de aquella cocina. La olla de las raciones estaba casi acabada. Tal vez hubiese para un par de platos más. Connie había dejado comida suficiente para que sus superiores también comiesen. Buscó la hoja de planificación diaria buscando al encargado de llevarle su almuerzo a la comandante.

Floch. Pero su comida seguía allí. Tal vez se hubiese olvidado y estuviera haciendo guardia o escaqueandose en la ciudad. Ser considerados hérores le hinchaba el ego y solía vagabundear por las calles para que los aldeanos le adulasen. Desde que volvió del muro María le esquivaba. No deseaba confrontarlo en ese momento. Era muy consciente de todo lo ocurrido hacía escasos días. Y no se encontraba preparado mentalmente como para desatar una pelea con él.

Asió una de las bandejas del comedor y sirvió dos platos. El capitán también tendría hambre.

El pasillo que llevaba hasta aquel barracón era prácticamente oscuro. Sólo habitado por dos personas en ese momento. Antes, por el resto de veteranos que fallecieron en campaña. Solo nueve personas sobrevivieron a aquella matanza. En la que, milagrosamente, habían conseguido ganar.

Desde aquel día le perseguían extrañas pesadillas. Eren le había dicho que eran recuerdos mermados. Que irían emergiendo poco a poco en él y conectándolo con su anterior portador.

¿Eran estos los recuerdos de Berthold? ¿Quién era el enemigo realmente? Se ponderaba mientras sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo de madera ajado. El olor a jabón era cada vez más profundo mientras se dirigía a la habitación más al fondo. Las últimas y más apartadas siempre eran cedidas a los miembros de más relevancia en el ejército.

Aunque, con sólo nueve miembros, aquellas cortesías resultaban absurdas. Sus nudillos tocaron tres veces en la puerta. Podía oír un murmullo proveniendo del interior. Una voz tranquila le indicó que entrara. Asió el pomo de la puerta con cuidado y entró con vacilación.

Llagas. Llagas y hematomas adornaban el sitio dónde debía habitar el ojo izquierdo de su superior. La piel era de un color más oscuro en esa zona, dejándo claro que aún se estaba recuperando, pero que no volvería a su estado original. Siendo una cicatriz que quedaría de por vida limitándole la visión.

\- Oh, hola Armin – le saludó mientras abotonaba el último botón de su pijama – deja la bandeja ahí, gracias.

Paseó extrañado por la habitación. Su capitán se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana a la cama y su superior permanecía sentada en la misma. El olor a almizcle o algún tipo de perfume similar predominaba en la escena. Los cabellos de su superior yacían mojados y sueltos mojando el cuello de la tela que la cubría. El capitán se acercó a ella y comenzó a colocarle de nuevo la venda en su ojo con sumo cuidado.

\- Le dije a Floch que iría yo luego a buscar la comida – murmuró en voz baja mientras continuaba vendando su frente – Puedes retirarte.

\- No, espera – le interrumpió Hanji mientras le indicaba que se acercase – Sientate en esa silla.

Obedeciendo su órden sujetó aquel asiento para acercarse a la comandante. Con aquella venda, el sentimiento de culpa apenas se desvanecía. Todos allí estaban heridos de alguna u otra manera. Y él permanecía ileso, sin ninguna herida. Jean aún tenía su brazo herido. Sasha tenía una fuerte contusión craneal. Connie no dormía de su preocupación. Eren y Mikasa encarcelados. Y ella, fingía una sonrisa mientras la mano del capitán ajustaba la venda por detrás de su cabello.

\- Gracias por redactar el informe a Zackley. Es un poco complicado escribir ahora – comenzó a enunciar – Necesito que escribas otro edicto para solicitar una audiencia con Historia. Tenemos que entregarl-

\- M-me alegra ver que se recupera rápido, comandante. Nos asustamos hace unos días cuando se desmayó en el patio del cuartel – le interrumpió sin previo aviso – Supongo que ha recibido buenos cuidados.

\- El doctor ha dicho que avanzo más rápido de lo que predijo. Así que en un par de días podré dejar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo – se mesó la frente mientras intentaba recapitular lo que estaba diciendo – Respecto al edicto que te comentaba. Si vas a -

\- Comandante, yo... - sus dedos comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente en su regazo – Se que Eren y Mikasa lo hicieron mal. Que no deberían de haber atacado al capitán Levi. Pero... me siento culpable.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Ya he dado la orden. Jean debería haberla entregado a primera hora. Pasado mañana podemos ir a sacarlos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ellos son dos valientes soldados que han dado todo su esfuerzo para que todos nosotros estemos ahora mismo aquí. Sin su coraje, tal vez las personas que hubiesen regresado hubiesen sido muchas menos – recorrió las trazas del tejido de sus sábanas con los dedos dibujando una pequeña muesca – O incluso ninguna. No me parece adecuado castigar a dos personas por ser humanos. Aunque han servido de precedente para que cualquiera que se salte las reglas comprenda que es lo que ocurre. Hayan diez miembros en el cuerpo de exploración o doscientos.

\- Comprendo- asintió.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? - se observó a sí mismo reflejado en el único ojo que le quedaba, que resultaba extremadamente brillante. ¿Siempre había sido una persona tan decidida?

\- Hanji- san... - su voz se tornó mas sigilosa como si temiese que un secreto se guardase dentro de él - ¿Cree que es correcto que siga vivo?

\- …. - arrepentimiento. Conocía bien aquella sensación. Dudas, vacilaciones – Déjame que cambie yo la pregunta, ¿crees que Erwin hizo lo correcto seleccionandome a mí como su sustituta?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Erwin y yo nos conocimos hace muchos años. Y hemos combatido por muchos más – sus manos se cerraron sobre sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba las piernas – Había personas más preparadas que yo. Miembros de otros cuerpos de la milicia podrían haber ocupado este puesto. Zackley probablemente tenga a varios en mente para sustituirme si no designo a nadie.

\- Entiendo su punto de vista. Pero Hanji-san, usted es muy inteligente. Nadie en todo el complejo militar puede igualarla – bajó sus párpados con desgana como si una tonelada de cemento le arrastrase al abismo - ¿Qué cualidades tengo yo?

\- Verás Armin. No se trata de qué razones tenga una persona para elegirnos y decidir cargarnos con este gran peso a nuestras espaldas. Sino de qué hagamos con dicha decisión. Remitirnos al pasado no sirve de nada. Ambos nos encontramos aquí y ahora, cargando con la decisión que hizo otra persona por nosotros. Creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es demostrar que no andaban errados y esforzarnos al máximo.

\- Supongo que tiene razón...

Acarició con cuidado el bordado de alas que se encontraba justo encima de su corazón. Algo desgastado tras las batallas que había sufrido durante los últimos meses. En la ciudad la gente les consideraban héroes. Si paseaban por las grandes aceras de la avenida principal, podían oír vítores continuos.

Posiblemente ninguna de aquellas personas fuese consciente de lo que sucedía entre aquellas paredes. Las heridas físicas no eran las únicas que habían vuelto con ellos del campo de batalla.

\- Por cierto – su mano entró dentro de su abrigo buscando un trozo de papel amarillento – He transcrito lo último que ha podido recordar Eren. Es acerca del buhonero.

\- Acercamelo por favor – Hanji buscó sus habituales gafas y las colocó sobre el puente de su nariz, arrugó su entrecejo mientras forzaba su único ojo – Lo siento, Armin. ¿Podrías explicarmelo? Mi vista ahora mismo... - hizo una mueca de fastidio – no es muy apropiada para leer.

\- C-claro. Eren me comentó algo acerca de un extraño lugar ideal. Un sitio en el que las personas convertidas en titanes yacen en su inconsciente. Y pueden observar un camino que los conduce a algo.

\- ¿Un camino?

\- Eren lo llamó la coordenada. Reiner también lo llamaba así. Supongo que el poder de titán de la familia Reiss tenía ese poder de establecer ese control, debido a la conexión que se establece entre todos los hijos de Ymir.

\- Una conexión a través de la coordenada. Interesante – pareció anotar algo mentalmente – Prosigue. ¿Sabemos cómo funciona esa coordenada? ¿Eren puede manejarla?

\- Aún no...

\- Siempre tan cerca y tan lejos de la verdad – sus finos dedos reccorrieron su frente apartando los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro - ¿Hay algo más?

\- Puede...

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Armin? - su descompuesto rostro recorría la última línea del escrito. Aún asimilando aquella información.

\- Las... las personas que obtienen el poder de los nueve titanes – frunció el labio intentando no sonar cruel – mueren al cabo de trece años. La maldición de Ymir. Es lo que Eren pudo recordar. Hay un lapso de tiempo para aquel que haga uso de aquellos poderes.

\- ¿¡Trece años!? - se incorporó de golpe.

\- Cuidado Hanji. Las heridas – interrumpió su capitán ante su actitud sorprendida.

\- Trece años … - repitió en un tono más calmado. Observó al chico que le miraba con tranquilidad siendo consciente de lo que significaba aquello – Lo siento, Armin...

\- T-tranquila comandante. Emplearé a fondo estos trece años.

Hanji apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás respirando tranquilamente.

\- Eren debe tener aún unos ocho años o nueve. Tú acabas de recibirlo, te quedan 13. …... - pensó en silencio durante un momento - Armin – comenzó a maniobrar en su mente – Esta regla de los trece años afecta a todos los poseedores de poderes de titán, ¿cierto?

\- Supongo.

\- Entonces nuestros enemigos también tienen esta limitación y han traspasado este poder de unos a otros. El titán colosal. El titán acorazado... - se acarició la barbilla – Si pudieses acceder a sus memorias, como Eren lo hace, ¿podrías averiguar cuántos años de vida les quedan a nuestros enemigos antes de tener que traspasar sus poderes?

\- Oh, bueno. Realmente no puedo controlar las visiones. Si... si averiguo algo se lo haré saber comandante.

\- Gracias. Con su permiso me retiro.

Armin se levantó de su asiento inclinándose hacia su superior. Realizó el gesto de saludo de la milicia y se encamino hacia la puerta.

\- Armin – interrumpió la voz del capitán a su espalda – Coge esto y lleválo a la lavandería.

\- D-de acuerdo capitán.

Apenas había llegado a la puerta del barracón cuando se percató que entre aquel montón de ropa había más de una muda. Su comandante no era la única persona que había tomado una ducha aquel día.

.

.

.

Hacía más de una semana que no recogía su cabello. Observó la imagen en el espejo. Una herida que recorría su rostro y obviaba la ausencia de su ojo. Se contempló en silencio durante lo que le parecieron décadas, pero tal vez no fuesen más que míseros segundos. Si intentaba forzarlo, notaba que su globo ocular aún permanecía tras su párpado.

Las yemas de sus dedos se dirigieron hacia su párpado inerte levantándolo lentamente. Aún continuaba allí. Mirandole sin vida a través del espejo. El iris marrón apenas se podía atisbar, cómo si la claridad se hubiese apoderado de su globo ocular. Probablemente perdería completamente cualquier atisbo de coloración a lo largo de los siguientes meses. Hasta no quedar algo más que una mancha blanquecina sobre su esclerótica.

Aún sujetando su párpado, colocó un dedo cerca de su pupila intentando provocar una reacció pestañas, los pobres nervios que aún se conectaban a su piel le indicaban que algo se movía cerca de su ojo, acariciando delicadamente su piel. Pero sin reacción. Separó su dedo de su párpado, y como si el rigor mortis se apoderase de él, volvió a cerrarse con pesadez, para permanecer inerte, por siempre.

Volvió a contemplar su rostro en el espejo, más sano. Dañado, pero sano. Colocó con cuidado una gasa sobre su herida y procedió a vendar su ojo. Dentro de poco, cuando su herida estuviese totalmente curada, debería encontrar algún cubriente que le resultase más útil en el combate.

Se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación buscando el abrigo oficial del equipo de exploración. Tal vez hiciera solo unas semanas que no lo llevaba puesto. Pero tras aquel arduo tiempo sin poder moverse de la cama anestesiada por las drogas, sentía que habían sido años.

Mientras hundía sus brazos a través de las aberturas de las mangas, comprobó que no quedaba ningún rastro de mareo. Su vista aún fallaba un poco. Debido al sobreesfuerzo que suponía realizar los cálculos de distancias con un solo ojo.

Otro hecho que probablemente con el tiempo fuese meramente anecdótico. Acarició el cristal de sus gafas mientras volvía a leer el papel sobre su escritorio. El indulto a aquel par de adolescentes que sólo intentaban salvar a su amigo. Se colocó sus gafas mientras comprobaba su capacidad lectora. Probablemente hubiese ganado algunas milésimas debido al sobreesfuerzo, pero aún podía leer. Mejor que hacía dias atrás.

Sus tobillos giraron de nuevo para encontrarse con su rostro cubierto y cuidado. La persona que le miraba parecía determinada. Colocó el sobre de aquella carta que obtuvieron en el campo de batalla dentro de su bolsillo y salió de su habitación.

Apenas hubo abierto la puerta cuando se encontró con su eterno guardaespaldas.

\- No es necesario que me acompañes a todos lados, Levi. El doctor dijo que ya podía salir de la cama.

\- Un emisario de Zackley nos ha llamado a audiencia. Quieren que informes en persona.

\- Supongo que no queda más remedio. Pero primero quiero sacar a esos dos de prisión – añadió mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el final del barracón.

Durante aquellos diez días, había disfrutado de su propio enfermero particular. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese sentido halagada de tener alguien con quién hablar mientras durase su calvario en aquella cama. Pero Levi esquivaba hablar con los adolescentes.

Tal vez evitando el confrontamiento que implicaba culparle a él de tomar una decisión errónea o dejándose llevar por un sentimiento mayor. Influenciado por la amistad de aquellos tres chicos. Apenas habían hablado del tema.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - decidió finalizar aquella duda mientras sus pies les guiaban a través de los pasillos.

\- …... - parecía tremendamente angustiado por la pregunta – No comprendo porqué no me culpas igual que los mocosos. Floch vino cuatro veces a recordarme que tomé una decisión equivocada.

\- No podemos ser completamente neutrales, Levi. Fue tu decisión, ninguno de nosotros tenemos el derecho de echártelo en cara.

\- Es solo que...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Cuando acabé en aquel tejado. No había absolutamente nadie vivo a mi alrededor. Entonces la decisión era clara. Cuando Floch apareció con Erwin a su espalda, supe que debía sobrevivir él.

Hanji escuchó con atención mientras oteaba el amplio pasillo.

\- Luego la mocosa y el mocoso. Lloraban. Apenas conozco a Arlet. Pero si conozco esa sensación. La de perder a un viejo amigo, que es importante para tí – sus memorias arreciaban a sus recuerdos como olas que golpeasen la orilla – Erwin tuvo que convertirse en un monstruo para ser nuestra esperanza. Para ser ese símbolo. Y quisimos devolverlo a un infierno en el que le sería imposible volver a ser una persona normal. Ni siquiera en tiempos de paz.

\- Me alegro que Erwin pueda descansar finalmente – añadió Hanji en un suspiro – Ha luchado demasiado. Merecía quitarse ese estigma de encima – podía empatizar con su situación. Aunque el traje que su viejo amigo le había obligado a vestir aún le quedaba grande.

\- …...

\- Levi, eres la única persona en quién puedo confiar ahora mismo. Te necesito. Así que no puedo permitirme que te derrumbes porque te arrepientas de no haber salvado a Erwin. Tendremos que tomar otra dinámica, pero confío en que podremos conseguir algo. Tan sólo dejame pensar.

\- …...

Sus pies pisaron el asfalto húmedo por el rocío de la mañana tras su breve exhilio. Jean ensillaba los caballos para su audiencia personal con la reina. Connie comprobaba las espuelas. Floch revisaba monturas. Atravesaron el patio en silencio mientras se dirigían al edificio principal. Directo a la zona de reclusión.

\- Hanji...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu vista?

\- Puedo leer, aunque creo que me ha aumentado la graduación – se colocó las gafas con cuidado que resbalaban por el contacto con la venda – Supongo que necesitaré una revisión. No debes preocuparte.

\- …...

\- Hey, tranquilo. A mí también me impresiona. Pero es algo a lo que nos tenemos que acostumbrar. Es sólo un ojo. Aún puedo combatir. Soldado Levi, su comandante le ordena que desfrunza ese ceño y deje de preocuparse por mí.

\- …...

Con aquel pequeño hombre le costaba emerger su papel de superior. Seguía sin sentirse cómoda en aquel traje. Seguida por un puñado de adolescentes que apenas podían entender todo lo que había vivido ella hasta ese momento. Demasiadas despedidas. Personas que apenas conocía, nuevos soldados, compañeros de barracón. Los propios integrantes de su escuadrón. No le quedaba nadie, salvo aquel puñado de chavales y el hombre que andaba callado a su lado.

\- Levi, ¿irás a buscar el cadáver de Erwin? - confesó al fin.

\- Sí – claudicó – ¿significa eso que estoy autorizado a salir al muro Maria?

\- Me gustaría acompañarte. Hay alguien a quién también quiero enterrar.

.

.

.

**Es un nuevo tipo de fic que quiero comenzar siguiendo con la historia del manga tapando el lapso de cuatro años desde que acaba el retorno a Shinganshima. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que me comentárais. Si queréis que relate lo que sucede en el manga. El encuentro con la flota marleyana, la primera audiencia con Zackley. El encuentro con historia. Yo prefería obviar esas partes porque ya existen en el manga y simplemente completar los huecos. **

**Asimismo explico los siguiente. Se que es complicado alcanzar a la gente que alcancé en algún momento y era lo que me motivaba a escribir. Es difícil sacar tiempo para continuar esta historia si veo que no tiene mucho alcance ya que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin escribir con continuidad y soy consciente de cuánto puede bajar la estadística. De momento inauguro este fic como un experimento, para ver si mis historias consiguen alcanzar de nuevo a la gente.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**He pasado unos días algo nerviosa porque me han trasladado a trabajar en otro lado y, aprovechando el imsomnio decidí escribir y ahora puedo dormir más tranquila tras descargar en mis páginas.**

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

.

.

.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta los pasillos del edificio principal. Completamente vacíos a aquellas horas. Alumbrada por la mera luz de un candil se encaminó hacia la puerta del que había sido el despacho principal. El pomo se sentía extremadamente frío. Como si hiciera años que nadie lo tocaba. Aunque apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que entrase en aquel despacho junto a compañeros ya caídos para informar a Erwin de la información obtenida para la misión.

Sólo unas semanas, y ahora aquel edificio parecía prácticamente muerto. Como si la piedra que componia las paredes comenzase a resquebrajarse poco a poco convirtiendo el que había sido su hogar durante tantos años en unas ruinas.

Pasó la mano por la base de la mesa principal absorviendo con detalle las vetas de la madera. Desde aquel día, aquel sería su despacho. El que utilizaría hasta que su corazón dejase de latir. Tal vez dentro de un mes, o, con suerte, unos años. Aunque le daba la impresión de que había parado completamente desde que despertó rodeada de las paredes de piedra dónde le arrojó su subordinado para salvarle la vida.

Había conseguido convencer al alto mando para no disolver aquella institución a la que debería comandar desde aquel mismo instante. Tal vez las bajas hubieran sido muchas, pero tras tantos días de tranquilidad, comenzaba a ver que había un halo de esperanza.

Si paseaba por la ciudad, la palabra héroe se repetía continuamente. La misma que se repitió aquella misma tarde mientras permanecía ergida defendiendo a la tropa de exploración. A lo largo de aquella intensa charla, había sucedido algo extraño. Mientras comenzaba a cuestionar acerca de cómo podrían manejar a otros titanes para defenderse de otros enemigos, Eren había saltado en mitad de su conferencia. Aparentemente asustado. Sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían albergar una información que no debía ser revelada en ese momento.

No le llevó más de unas milésimas entender que había averiguado cómo hacer funcionar dicho poder. Su mirada implicaba complicidad y miedo. Decidió no presionar más al joven muchacho hasta que llegase el momento. Parecía que el control de aquel poder implicaba un gran sacrificio, que él no podía asimilar. Ya había habido demasiados sacrificios en las últimas dos semanas. Prefería no pensar en sacrificar a nadie más durante el tiempo que pudiera permitirse.

Volvió a acariciar con firmeza el roble que componía la madera del escritorio. Si presionaba con fuerza, tal vez pudiese sentir el calor de Erwin al permanecer aún allí sentado.

\- Pasa, Levi – murmuró en voz baja. Llevaba un rato oyendo sus pasos por el eco que resonaba de aquel pasillo. Se giró intentando mantener la compostura - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ….. Los mocosos están durmiendo. Tú también deberías.

\- No tengo demasiado sueño ahora mismo – se sentó encima de la mesa mientras evitaba mirarle – ¿No crees que este escritorio es demasiado grande?

\- Erwin era un hombre grande.

\- No lo digo sólo por su tamaño. Este escritorio es demasiado grande para mí, creo que no he crecido lo suficiente cómo para estar aquí.

-...

\- Erwin era un hombre que podía hacer todo. Me siento muy pequeña al sentarme en este escritorio. No creo que sea lo suficientemente grande como para poder estar sentada aquí.

\- Joder, Hanji, si eres grande – levantó la vista hacia ella encarándola – tengo que mirarte desde abajo.

\- No me refiero a la estatura de Erwin o la mía...

\- Mierda, Hanji – se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la mesa – Esta mesa es gigante porque Erwin era un tipo enorme, cuando detallaba planes tenía que mirarlo desde abajo. Nunca entendí que pasaba por su cabeza, pero nunca se equivocaba. Era un cabrón astuto.

\- Lo sé – dejó hablar al pequeño hombre, quién parecía intentar animarla con un extraño discurso.

\- Hace tiempo aprendí a no mirar a la gente desde abajo – viró los ojos hacia el costado, confrontandola – No hablo de mi estatura. Hay personas que merece que las mires desde abajo porque se suben a un jodido pedestal y sólo puedes mirarlas desde abajo. Y luego hay personas que por muy altas que sean, parece que se hayan caído en una zanja.

\- Yo también admiraba mucho a Erwin.

\- Cómo sea. Tú también has estado subida a ese puto pedestal. No deberías menospreciarte tan a la ligera. Erwin era inteligente. No elegía a cualquiera para ser parte de su plan.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Gracias, Levi.

\- …...

En ocasiones había hablado con su viejo compañero acerca de sus experimentos y de cómo estos ayudaban en su progreso. Él jamás pareció entender nada de lo que significaba todos aquellos algoritmos y fórmulas científicas. Pero escuchaba con atención siempre. Aunque le llevase horas terminar de explicar todo aquello. Por admiración.

La admiración que él sentía por su intelecto había sido el origen del lazo irrompible que los unía ahora. Intentó averiguar que habría pasado si en lugar de sobrevivir él, hubiese sobrevivido otra persona con quién no había depositado tanta confianza como con él. A pesar de su inteligencia, era incapaz de imaginar esa situación. Podría intuir que habría salido adelante, pero de manera mucho más ardua.

\- Levi, deberías intentar interaccionar más con los chicos. Son nuestro equipo ahora. Se que Floch ha sido algo insensible estos días mientras estaba en cama. Intentaré reprenderlo de alguna manera. Pero no te ganarás su respeto ignorándoles.

\- Ya he castigado a Floch. Cada vez que insistía en recordarme que fue él quien cargó a Erwin hasta mí aquel día lo mandaba a limpiar los cañones del muro Maria... Hanji... creo que Floch no debería de estar en este equipo – añadió al fin.

\- Floch es algo insubordinado. Pero seguramente termine entendiendo-

\- No creo que ese mocoso...termine entendiendo nada. Ten cuidado con él, Hanji – añadió.

\- También lo he notado, Levi. Pero Floch ahora mismo sólo es un crío que no sabe ni que hace en este equipo. Tarde o temprano encontrará algo que le motive y dejará de ser así de vulnerable.

\- Espero que esa motivación no ponga en peligro a nadie.

En años anteriores, las personas que solían estar a su cargo, tenían un gran concepto de la lealtad. Algo que en aquel joven soldado supondría un problema y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría encerrado en prisión por insubordinación. Como acababa de hacer con Eren y Mikasa. Tal vez, antes las cosas parecieran más fáciles o menos complejas de elaborar porque los soldados que se alistaban a la legión comprendían que estaban entregando su vida por la humanidad y eran capaces de comprender las órdenes. Por imposibles de comprender que sonasen.

Mientras permanecía en aquel escritorio intentaba ponerse en lugar de Erwin, ¿qué habría hecho él con un crío que no había cumplido ni los veinte años?, ¿qué parecía una veleta movida por el viento? Tal vez lo mejor sería evitar que saliera de aquellas murallas. Hasta demostrar que podía confiar en él.

Por otro lado, Eren y aquella extraña mirada. Seguía preocupada por aquello. En algún momento debería de hablar con él para dejarle claro que no arriesgaría la vida de nadie más. Y que debía relajarse en aquel momento. Ese peso sólo debía cargarlo ella. Tanto él como su mejor amigo, ya tenían suficiente con recibir la carga de saber que su vida no se prolongaría más de un par de años. Dos niños que apenas vivirían más allá de sus veinte años. Ni siquieran llegarían a la edad que tenía ella en esos momentos.

\- ¿Cómo evoluciona Sasha? Connie me traía informes diarios. Pero hoy no he podido a verla.

\- Braus recuperó la consciencia hace unos días, pero ese doctor de mierda dice que llevará más de un mes que se recupere. - frunció el ceño en disgusto – Tenemos un ejército de mocosos y tullidos. ¿Cómo vamos a combatir siendo sólo nueve paralíticos?

\- ¿Lo de tullido lo dices también por mí? - señaló a su ojo aún vendado.

\- Joder, no. - ligeramente arrepentido de sus palabras. Probablemente todos aquellos jóvenes se recuperasen de sus heridas tarde o temprano pero ella jamás recuperaría su ojo – Lo siento – añadió esquivando su mirada.

\- Espero que algún día dejes de pedirme perdón por lo de mi ojo. No fue culpa tuya. Sabes que siempre volvemos con alguna cicatriz después de alguna batalla dura. Solo que esta es más visible. Nada más.

\- ….

\- Además, pese a que seamos nueve, creo que tenemos un gran ejército. Shadis lo dijo en su momento, que el escuadrón 104 era prometedor. – Como si comenzase a enumerar se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a buscar por los cajones del escritorio. - Mikasa es muy poderosa en la batalla, es confiable para tenerla en avanzadilla.

\- Le falta disciplina y hace lo que de la da la gana. ¿Se puede saber que estás buscando?

\- Sí, sí. También – continuó rebuscando afanosamente mientras ignoraba su pregunta – Armin es bastante inteligente. Me gusta debatir con él. Es un aporte estratégico importante. Sasha tiene mejor puntería de la que tienen otros soldados que yo haya conocido jamás. Y Connie es muy ágil, creo que casi podría alcanzarnos a tí o a mi.

\- …...

\- Jean... él puede asimilar rápidamente las situaciones y actuar en consecuencia. Eren además de sus poderes también es muy bueno en batalla. Floch... tal vez Floch sea el más...

\- Inútil – añadió sin compasión.

\- Bueno sí, pero ha sobrevivido. Eso indica que debe tener algún tipo de habilidad que aún no he podido observar.

\- Tiene una gran capacidad para mearse en los pantalones. En plena batalla se escondió por miedo y dejó escapar a los caballos. Tal vez hubiera sobrevivido alguien más de no ser por él.

\- Si culpo a él por tener miedo, debería culparme a mí misma también. Olvida a Floch, de momento no es un impedimento – terminó de buscar cuando sus manos finalmente dieron con lo que buscaba – Sabía que lo guardaba aquí.

Sus manos sacaron debajo de un montón de papeles, enterrado seguramente por todas aquellas hojas durante años, una vieja botella de vino. Sopló con decisión quitando el polvo acumulado allí. Conocía de la existencia de aquella botella. Llevaba años encerrada en aquel cajón.

\- Cuando Erwin ascendió al mando, Nile le regaló esta botella. Pero Erwin, él ….. siempre estuvo ocupado y jamás la abrió.

-...

\- Creo que sería buena idea brindar, ¿no?

\- Por tu ascenso.

\- No – admitió – Por sobrevivir a otra batalla de manera exitosa – sirvió par de tazas similares dejando que se llenasen con el cálido aliento de aquel vino dulce críado en Paradis – Y por tener un ejército de mocosos y tullidos.

.

.

.

Abrió aquel periódico leyendo con detenimiento. Aquellas páginas se encontraban en ese mismo momento en manos de cualquier ciudadano que supiera leer. Habían sido distribuidas a lo largo de todos aquellos muros. La reacción de la gente aún les era desconocida. Agarró la taza de café y bebió poco a poco.

\- No dice nada de nosotros. Sólo habla de que la reina ha decidido revelar la información. Esta información no se sabría si nosotros no hubiésemos arriesgado nuestras vidas – aquel hecho le enfadaba, parecía que en el ejército no se solía alabar las acciones gloriosas que hacía el cuerpo de exploración.

\- Te comprendo, Jean – Connie se sentó a su lado dejando su bandeja con cuidado – El capitán tampoco parecía conforme con ello cuando lo leyó hace dos días. Encontré una octavilla del periódico tirada en la basura esta mañana.

\- ¿Y la comandante?

\- Ha ido a hablar con los empleados del periódico local. Creo que para averiguar que opina el pueblo sobre esto.

\- ¿Tú que crees, Connie? ¿Somos unos héroes o unos desgraciados que a duras penas han conseguido mantenerse vivos?

\- Jean, no deberías de pensar tanto en lo que ha pasado. Para mí somos héroes. Nos merecemos toda una página alabando nuestra labor. Pero los superiores no han decidido hacer hincapié en lo que pasamos allí. A ellos les da igual que hayamos vuelto tan pocos. Ya sabes, la legión de exploración siempre han sido considerados carnaza. No hay lugar para la gloria.

\- Yo... quería entrar en la policía militar.

\- Lo sé, yo también tenía el mismo pensamiento. Quería que mi pueblo se sientese orgulloso de mí – meses atrás su pueblo había dejado de existir, por lo que pronunciar aquellas palabras le resultaba extremadamente duro – Pero tanto tú como yo decidimos estar aquí. Yo me siento orgulloso de estar aquí, creo que soy más útil fuera de estos muros que dentro. ¿Y tú, Jean? ¿Te arrepientes de no salir en los periódicos?

\- No, es sólo que... Creía que las personas que entraban aquí eran todos unos suicidas que apenas pensaban en las consecuencias – sus dedos rasgaron el humeante aroma del café – Pero, he podido ver... acciones más humanas allá afuera que las que vería dentro de los muros.

\- Compasión.

\- Exacto.

\- Bienvenido a la legión de exploración. No hay palabras de ánimo ni consuelo para los héroes que luchan mientras otros mantienen sus asientos bien calientes.

Jean asintió con tristeza y abandonó aquellas páginas con una inmensa furia. En aquella batalla había habido errores, demasiados errores. Sus superiores eran soldados que jamás se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos; solamente pensaban en la reacción mas adecuada a las consecuencias. Siendo capaces de reaccionar con suficiente frialdad.

Floch solía recalcar que el mayor error había sido dejar morir al comandante aquel día. Su rídiculo espéctaculo continuo amainaba la furia de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos le había recriminado nada a él mismo.

Connie conocía ese instante. El instante en que Hanji dudó de asesinar a uno de sus enemigos, uno de los más poderosos, sólo por la compasión que sintió de él. Y ahora su amigo y compañero permanecía callado mientras tomaba café a su lado. Ella había cometido ese error por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. No pensaba dejar que cargase más con aquella responsabilidad que debía ser sólo de Jean.

Connie masticó aburrido mientras leía el periódico. Redactaba todo aquello que habían descubierto de una manera tan poco subjetiva que dudaba que realmente la gente lo creyese. Parecia un vulgar cuento narrado a los niños. Dudaba mucho que ninguna persona entre aquellas murallas pudiese comprender lo que significaba aquella información.

Mientras terminaba de beber de aquella taza humeante se preguntó si la actual comandante le daría permiso para ir a Rakago a acabar con la agonía de su madre transformada en una criatura incapaz de moverse.

.

.

.

Aquel montón de papeles resultaba algo pesado. Tal vez más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a cargar habitualmente. Se reincorporó intentando que aquel fajo de anotaciones no cayese de sus brazos y se esparciese por todo el suelo. Sus hombros comenzaban a doler. Aquellos nuevos poderes podían regenerar sus heridas. Pero el dolor era el mismo.

Ni siquiera había aumentado su fuerza muscular. Cómo soldado, comenzaba a sentir que tal vez debiese entrenar más. Tal vez al día siguiente decidiera ir con Mikasa a sus entrenamientos matutinos. Ese día era importante, había una idea que llevaba rondandole varios días la cabeza y necesitaba sacarla de su cerebro antes que le explotara. Y sólo había una persona que podía ayudarle a ello.

Eren. Pero Eren parecía extremadamente nervioso desde que volvieron de Shinganshina. Notaba que tenía aún más pesadillas que él mismo. Pero evadía contarle lo que había ocurrido dentro de su cerebro. Probablemente debido a las visiones de sus recuerdos que el mismo padecía. Sin duda, su mejor amigo, no se encontraba en el mejor momento para hablar acerca de la influencia que ejercían en él aquellas visiones.

Días atrás, habían recibido el honor de recibir una medalla por haber sido los únicos supervivientes en aquella expedición. Eran considerados grandes heróes. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, la actitud de Eren había vuelto a cambiar. Durante la ceremonia parecía haber tenido algún otro tipo de visión. Una visión que le resultaba tan pesada. Que incluso días después esquivaba hablar del tema y permanecía callado haciendo sus tareas.

Algunas noches, se levantaba empapado en sudor, tras haber recibido algún tipo de pesadilla que le impedía levantarse hasta finalizarla. A veces, recurría a la misma pesadilla. Una y otra vez, cómo si su subconsciente intentase que comprendiera algo que en aquel momento le era desconocido.

Llegó frente a la puerta con ambos brazos cargados debido al peso de aquellos papeles. Contempló aquella brillante lámina de madera sin saber cómo iba a llamar a ella.

Una mano pasó a su lado y dio unos ligeros toques en la puerta.

\- Gracias Jean.

\- No deberías cargarte tú solo con todo eso. Déjame ayudarte – interpuso su brazo aún escayolado entre ellos dos e intentó agarrar un amasijo de papeles con la mano libre. Armin dirigió una mirada lastimera al cabestrillo.

\- Intento resultar útil. No hay demasiadas órdenes últimamente hasta que el general Zackley de autorización para salir a recuperar terreno. Así que quiero ser de ayuda mientras tanto.

\- Aún así, Armin. No es necesario que cargues tú con todo. Seguimos siendo un equipo. Estamos aquí para apoyarnos unos a otros. No necesitas demostrar continuamente que mereces estar aquí.

Jean suspiró y volvió a tocar a la puerta con el dorso de la mano. Oía voces dentro del despacho que aparentemente ignoraban sus toques. Volvió a llamar una tercera vez y pudo oír un eco de fastidio proveniente de dentro de la habitación.

Su capitán abrió de golpe prácticamente golpeando su cara. Parecía fastidiado por tener que recibirles en ese preciso momento. Les observó con su aparente desdén y dirigió una mirada al interior de la habitación. Desde la silla al fondo de la sala, una figura asintió permitiéndoles entrar.

\- Gracias Armin, siempre tan servicial – observó con cautela la tonelada de papeles que aterrizaban en su mesa. Comenzaba a comprender porque Erwin no solía disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Tardaría horas en solamente leer todo aquello. La mayoria de ellos eran tremendamente repetitivos. Pero tras una campaña, la lista de bajas y altas se actualizaba. Debía redactar las 199 bajas de cada soldado fallecido en batalla. Y ahora se encontraban cada una de aquellas personas descritas minuciosamente entre aquellos papeles.

\- Hanji-san, necesito comentarle algo - inquirió Armin mientras su capitán seguía observandole en el resquicio de la puerta.

\- Claro, habla – comentó distraida mientras se enfrentaba a la primera página de alrededor de doscientas que debía rellenar.

\- …...- sus ojos se dirigieron hacia atrás observando cómo su capitán no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Ah, entiendo. Levi – señaló mientras agitaba la mano en respuesta.

Hanji levantó la vista sin decir nada más mientras Levi hacia una mueca de fastidio.

\- Kirtchten, acompañame. Vamos a comprobar si Floch ha aprendido de una vez a limpiar las grupas de los caballos.

La puerta se cerró a su paso. Esperó unos minutos hasta que pudo comprobar a través de su ventana que ambos se encaminaban hacia los establos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Armin? - le indicó una silla vacía para tomar asiento.

\- Me pidió que le informase si las visiones continuaban.- Hanji se acercó más a él a través de la mesa, expectante – Tengo algunas imágenes residuales. De Berthold.

\- ¿Has hablado de esto con Eren?

\- Sí, pero... Creo que las visiones que tiene Eren son distintas a las mías. Él puede ver recuerdos de su padre, de batallas, de Marley. De los antiguos poseedores del poder de los antiguos reyes. Creo que son más complejas que las mías. Así que tal vez no... Tal vez me preocupo por nada.

\- Hace un mes y medio que tienes estos poderes, Armin. Supongo que conforme pase el tiempo podrás acceder a otros recuerdos. He hablado con Eren acerca de las imágenes que más quedan impregnadas en su retina. Creo que su subconsciente selecciona aquellas que han sido de mayor impacto para su predecesor. Por esta razón es capaz de conectar con la familia Reiss – añadió mientras continuaba analizando la primera hoja de papel.

\- S-sí. Comprendo eso. Pero las imágenes que yo recibo de Berthold son muy repetitivas. Me cuesta acceder a otro tipo de recuerdos.

\- Cómo ya te he dicho, el cerebro selecciona aquellos recuerdos que son importantes para nosotros. Así que su subconsciente te muestra aquellos que eran importantes para él – su mano acarició su barbilla sopesando la situación - ¿Qué imágenes repetitivas obtienes de Berthold?

\- …... Annie.

\- ¿Annie Leonhardt?

\- Sí, solamente ella. Todo el tiempo – sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo intentando ejercer presión en su cerebro – Al principio era molesto. Aunque entiendo porqué estas imágenes son tan importantes para él.

\- Explícate.

\- Cuando me enfrenté a él junto a Eren... Utilicé trucos sucios. Le había observado anteriormente. Sabía que perdería la compostura si le decía que Annie estaba en peligro. - mientras explicaba aquello comenzó a creer que sonaba más frío de lo que pretendía.

\- Armin... Tal vez pienses que tomar ventaja de las debilidades de tu enemigo sea rastrero... Pero me gustaría que confiases en tu propio criterio.

\- Creo que Berthold estaba enamorado de Annie.

\- Comprendo.

\- Y sus recuerdos de ella son tan fuertes que me hacen dudar de que realmente sean solo suyos... - sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente – Comprendería que no me diese autorización, pero necesitaría ver a Annie – aún encerrada en aquel cristal desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Algo en su interior era demasiado fuerte. - Quiero pensar que conseguiré aclarar lo que Berthold intenta mostrarme si la veo.

\- Armin, comprendo tus motivaciones. Pero no puedo autorizar eso en este momento. Si Berthold estaba enamorado de ella, podrías sufrir un shock al verla. Somos pocos entre estas paredes. No puedo prescindir de nadie en estos momentos. Creo que sería más apropiado en otro momento. Yo misma te acompañaré si lo necesitas.

\- Lo entiendo, comandante – sus ojos bajaron con vergüenza al haberse atrevido a hacer aquella petición.

Aquel tipo de sentimientos le causaban extrañeza. No comprendía bien el origen de ellos, posiblemente motivados por las interacciones de ambos en el pasado. Que había degenerado en un complejo sentimiento de afecto. Ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de si aquella petición realmente era generada por su propio interés o por la influencia de los recuerdos de Berthold.

.

.

.

El cañón del fusil dañaba su hombro. Aquel día le tocaba hacer guardia de noche. Incluso en ese momento de idilica paz era necesaria la seguridad. Cambió el arma hacia su otro hombro y siguió mirando con aflicción al suelo.

Se sentí inútil. Tras aquella batalla cualquiera podría decir que había arriesgado su vida en la batalla. Pero él se arrepintió de estar allí. En aquel momento, solo sentía arrepentimiento. Y sin embargo, la gente le consideraba un héroe.

Él no era un héroe. Ni siquiera consiguió salvar al auténtico comandante de la legión de exploración. El único que era capaz de considerarlos a todos ellos como reemplazables. Capaz de mantener la cabeza fría hacia las adversidades. Aquella mujer.. Le parecía excesivamente cegada por su propia excentricidad. Solía observar cómo la luz de aquel despacho se apagaba a altas horas de la noche.

Incluso en aquel mugriento laboratorio invertía más horas de las que consideraba necesarias. Mentiría si le decía que se encontraba cómodo con las decisiones que estaban tomando sus superiores en aquel momento. Totalmente imbuidas por el sentimentalismo y la pena.

Erwin Smith era distinto. Él era capaz de verlos a todos ellos como simples números. Había sido capaz de arrebatarse la piel de su humanidad para ser incapaz de detener su propósito cada vez que un soldado moría. Pero ellos dos... Parecía que no podían superar fácilmente las muertes de otras personas. Y fingiendo ante sus subordinados como si realmente lo hubiesen hecho.

Días atrás, el mismo tuvo que entregarle a su nueva comandante la renuncia del alto cargo hacia un apoyo al cuerpo de exploración para recuperar los cadáveres de camaradas caídos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso darle un cadáver que enterrar a sus familiares? Aquella guillotina funcionaba. Si esperaban el suficiente tiempo, podrían volver a repoblar el muro María. Y no serían necesarios más entierros.

Debía centrarse en desarrollar una estrategia de ataque hacia sus enemigos. Pero ella sólo pasaba horas escribiendo documentación y realizando experimentos en un laboratorio cerrado. Prácticamente en ningún momento bajaba al comedor y apenas conversaba con ellos más que para darle las órdenes diarias. Luego se esfumaba como si de polvo al viento se tratase.

Igual que había hecho aquella misma noche.

Tal vez creyese que era peor vigía de lo que pensaba o no le importase que la viese salir del cuartel. Pero hacía más de cinco horas que había desaparecido portando el equipo de maniobras y montaba en un caballo junto a su capitán.

El sol comenzaba a rallar el alba. Los perezosos rayos calentaban sus manos heladas, hastiadas de sostener aquel trozo de metal toda la noche. Pronto podría tener su relevo y descansar un par de horas hasta el alistamiento matutino.

Unos ligeros galopes advirtieron su presencia. Finalmente habían vuelto. Por instinto, se escondió en la torre de vigilancia mientras escuchaba hacia dónde se dirigían. Se asomó con cuidado y vislumbró un extraño paquete envuelto en una sábana. Otro aún más pequeño encima de éste.

La comandante y el capitán lo cargaban con cuidado y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la zona trasera, dónde emergía el cementerio dedicado a los soldados caídos en batalla. El cuerpo de exploración no mantenía a sus miembros vivos durante muchos años. Asi que aquella zona estaba llena de fosas comunes.

La mujer dispuso un candil en el suelo mientras ayudó al hombre a cavar un agujero en la tierra húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. De nuevo, los sentimientos. Los mismos que llevaron a aquel hombre a tomar la decisión equivocada. Los mismos que hacían que ella enterrase aquella extraña extremidad envuelta en tela, en una fosa cercana. Probablemente, lo único que quedase de alguna persona importante para ella.

Sus dedos agarraron su arma y apuntó en dirección a ellos dos. En aquel momento, no consideraba que ninguno de los dos estuviese trabajando por el futuro de la humanidad. Sino que estaban más preocupados por un encuentro nocturno para enterrar a veteranos de campaña a escondidas del gobierno que en el avance de la humanidad.

Seria demasiado fácil apretar aquel gatillo y acabar con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Y al mismo tiempo el más débil. Cuya humanidad era lo que precisamente le hacía débil. Bajó su arma y volvió a contemplar el cielo anaranjado sobre su tez que se alzaba cada vez más. Él solo era uno más, alguien que habia sobrevivido pero que no encontraba razón alguna para vivir. Y sin embargo, su humanidad se desvanecía poco a poco como la brisa meciendo el amanecer. ¿Le convertía eso en un soldado reemplazable?

Acarició el extremo del rifle mientras pensaba cual era su función en aquel momento. Tal vez un mero anzuelo para conseguir una presa mayor. Postró su mirada al ardiente sol mientras imploraba a alguna deidad que le diese un auténtico líder al que seguir.

.

.

.

Comenzó a anotar con pasión en aquella hoja de papel mientras dibujaba un círculo. En los extremos del círculo dibujo pequeñas líneas que salían desde su origen. Como ejes de una rueda.

\- El titán femenino... - al lado de dicha palabra anotó _Annie Leondhart.- _El titán acorazado...Reiner Braun... Titán colosal...

\- Armin Arlet. - Apuntó el chico con determinación. - Luego está el titán mandíbula. Es el que tenía Ymir … Pero la carta que le mandó a Historia...

\- Aquellos portadores que no conozcamos simplemente pondré una interrogación a su lado, ¿de acuerdo? - sonrió con tranquilidad mientras los dos chicos asentían.

\- Titán bestia... - comenzaba a dibujar otra interrogación cuando Eren paró sus manos - ¿Qué ocurre Eren?

\- N-nada – un extraño acto reflejo se había apoderado de él. Sin ser capaz de comprender el alcance continuó en silencio.

\- Tampoco conocemos su identidad, pero si hemos podido ver su rostro – hizo un pequeño esbozo al lado lado del signo de interrogación.

\- También estaba aquel titán que ayudaba a Berthold cuando detonaron las bombas.

\- ¿Es un usuario de titán? - el capitán seguía oyendo desde lejos extrañado por aquel recopilatorio.

\- Sus movimientos parecían bastante analizados, así que podría ser humano, sí – continuó anotando – El titán fundador. Que era un poder de parte de la familia real, y actualmente lo posees tú, Eren.

\- Y el titán de ataque también.

Hanji continuó anotando en aquel extraño mapa que dibujaba poco a poco con la desgastada pluma.

\- Nos falta el noveno. ¿Ha habido algo en vuestras visiones que nos permita saber quién es el noveno poseedor?

\- …... - Eren parecía divagar completamente absorto en aquel movimiento reflejo que aún le cuestionaba la veracidad de sus propias acciones.

\- N-no, Hanji-san – añadió Armin – Probablemente pertenezca a alguien fuera del ejército marleyano.

\- Comprendo – anotó otra serie de interrogaciones en uno de los huecos restantes. - Si tenemos esto en cuenta, la conexión entre todos ellos, es el titán fundador. No sabemos que influencia puede tener respecto a los usuarios de titanes. Pero si respecto a los titanes puros – continuó anotando. - Necesitamos saber más acerca del control de este poder.

Eren parecía esquivo respecto al tema. Continuando callado mientras miraba aquel mapa entrelazado con líneas. Desde aquella batalla pasaba horas pensativo. En ocasiones había intentado hablar con él pero permanecía esquivo.

\- Según los datos que Ymir nos aportó... - comenzó a garbatear en otra hoja – Conocemos el tiempo de algunos de los usuarios de titán. Si Annie, Bertholdht y Reiner tomaron el poder a la vez, probablemente le quede el mismo tiempo que a Eren... - la pluma se detuvo goteando sobre el papel. A pesar de que la tinta era negra, le parecían ríos de sangre. Una muerte demasiado prematura para dos niños. - Puede que al usuario del titán bestia le quede aún menos tiempo. Pero no estamos seguros. Así que no debemos confiarnos.

Levi se acercó a la mesa y colocó un papel idéntico que cubrió al primero, como si de una hoja de calco se tratase. Hanji volvió a escribir sobre el nuevo papel los nombres de los principales poseedores. Y comenzó a subrayar cada uno con cuidado, haciendo especial hincapié en aquellos de los que poseía más datos.

\- Annie está en nuestro poder – su análisis comenzó a elaborarse con presteza – El titán fundador, el titán colosal. El titán de ataque. Tenemos cuatro, cuatro de nueve. Debe haber alguna manera de combinar los poderes de los cuatro en ataque.

\- Reiner y Bertholdht solían entrenar sus habilidades juntos – inquirió Armin – En la visión que te comenté, desarrollaban estrategias con el endurecimiento de Reiner.

\- Ahora que Eren puede endurecerse también podemos utilizar ese dato en su contra. Tendremos que hacer que tú también consigas hacerlo, Armin.

\- No me importa el tiempo que sea necesario en la experimentación. Si así podemos probarlo.

\- Voy a solicitar permiso al ejército para ir al muro Maria, quiero experimentar de que manera podemos combinar vuestros ataques – la comandante se levantó mientras comenzaba a enrollar el gran rollo de papel – Prefiero tener objetivos reales con los que trabajar que un par de círculos con dianas rojas en el centro.

\- Prepararé a los mocosos. Más os vale ayudar en el mantenimiento del equipo vuestros compañeros. Tendrá que estar perfectamente limpio para cortaros la yugular si no podéis controlar vuestros poderes.

.

.

.

Los párpados le pesaban enormemente mientras leía una y otra vez aquel amasijo de papeles. Amenazaban con cerrarse sin su consentimiento. Colocó sus gafas sobre el escritorio de madera lleno de libros abiertos y se frotó el párpado con suavidad. Aquella venda comenzaba a ser terriblemente incómoda. Tarde o temprano tendría que elaborar algún tipo de parche que le permitiese más movilidad.

Se balanceó en su silla intentando analizar con cuidado. Ellos tenía cuatro titanes dentro de los muros. Y había cinco fuera. Uno de ellos no pertenecía al ejército marleyano, de eso estaba seguro. Con Eren ya habían probado que podía absorberse los poderes de más de un poseedor. Había esquivado ese tema, pero tarde o temprano el ejército requeriría que Armin devorase a Annie.

Irónico, devorar a la mujer con la que tenías pesadillas causadas por la anterior persona que poseía tu poder.

El inconsciente de Bertholdht lloraría lágrimas de sangre si tenía que estar presente en aquel tipo de escena. Y posiblemente, Armin sufriría un ataque epiléptico. Por suerte, aquellas personas que se encontraba por encima de su pocisión, no pensaban tan rápido como ella. Y aún no habían llegado a esa conclusión. Olvidando el extraño cadáver de cristal que era custodiado en las mazmorras del cuerpo de exploración.

La luz junto a sí comenzo a ondear hasta apagarse lentamente. En la penumbra pudo atisbar aquellas pequeñas pero decididas manos apagando el candil y dejando que el manto frío de la noche indicase por fin que era la hora de descansar. Le despidió una sonrisa cansada al pequeño hombre que parecía suplicarle con la mirada que abandonase aquel escritorio por aquel día.

\- Levi, preferiría que no durmieses más en la silla de mi habitación – sus dedos comenzaron a desvertir su cansado cuerpo, buscando la ropa habitual que portaba para dormir – Es díficil estar tumbada en la cama sabiendo que estás mirándome en silencio haciendo guardia cada noche – Sus palabras se desvanecían en el silencio de la habitación – No necesito un guardaespaldas Levi.

\- ¿Y qué necesitas? - sus toscas expresiones se perdían mientras colocaba en orden aquellos libros que había dejado abiertos y desordenados. Cómo cada noche.

\- Necesito un compañero.

Terminó de cubrir su cuerpo con aquella prenda de noche desgastada. Utilizada por demasiados años. Sus pasos le llevaron a encarar el triste rostro de su viejo amigo, incapaz de decir nada en aquel momento. Sentía que sus brazos se volvían cada vez más ligeros mientras dejaba que se acomodasen alrededor de su cuello. Se había forzado demasiado a reprimir sus sentimientos durante los últimos meses. Mientras notaba la respiración de Levi en el cuello, dejó que doscientos lamentos recorrieran su único aporte de visión. Uno por cada compañero que había perdido en aquella última batalla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me gusta retornar a este tipo de escritura porque me recuerda a mis orígenes en fanfiction. Quiero intentar enlazar esta historia con el arco final de la serie. Cómo ya he comentado en la descripción de la historia, quiero narrar que ocurría en la legión de exploración durante los cuatro años de lapso con los ligeros datos que se ha ido dando en el manga. De ahí que escriba sobre Floch, Armin, Jean...**

**Me gustaría que me dejárais comentarios acerca de esto, ya que no quiero que la historia sea sólo levihan, sino que suceda algo más e implique a los últimos miembros de la legión.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Debido a que en una semana me iré de vacaciones fuera de mi ciudad y estaré fuera quise colgar el último capítulo que tenía a medias de esta historia. Se que no está siendo leído por mucha gente (puedo ver las visualizaciones que tiene y son paupérrimas); así que el tiempo que esté fuera me dará el tiempo suficiente para decidir si continuar con este tipo de escritura o no.**

**Pairings: alguien por privado me preguntó si esta historia tendría levihan... Yo solo shipeo Levihan o AuruoxPetra. Y dado que los últimos están muertos, obviamente sí. Habrá escenas levihan. Pero narradas a mi estilo. **

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Que tras darnos un gran capítulo que fue trending topic nos regala uno en que todo el mundo no paramos de preguntarnos dónde están esos dos personajes en concreto. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El concepto de día libre era algo errádico en el ejército. Desde que había acabado la batalla en Shinganshina no habían tenido demasiados de esos días libres. Hasta hace poco habían vuelto al muro Maria intentando acelerar el proceso de destrucción de titanes. Probando los nuevos diseños de lanzas trueno que había desarrollado la comandante.

Pero apenas habían conseguido recuperar unas hectáreas. Al menos habría algo más de cultivo para el próximo mes. En ocasiones, notaba que no necesitaba alimentarse como antes. Ni descansar tanto como lo hubiese necesitado antes. Apenas hacía unos meses que tenía aquel poder pero sentía que sus debilidades también mermaban conforme se acostumbraba a usar aquellos poderes.

Pero tenían restricciones, demasiadas restricciones. Eren tenía otras posibilidades. El sólo hecho de poder combinar aquellos dos poderes en pruebas de campo había conseguido que ellos acabasen victoriosos en todas aquellas ocasiones. Pero su poder era limitado. Le costaba controlar el desvanecimiento o el endurecimiento de su titán. Incluso sus pasos los sentía torpes cuando se encontraba controlando a su avatar.

Cada vez pensaba que la razón de que él continuase allí, existiendo, no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba tumbado boca arriba observando los planos que le había dado su comandante semanas atrás. No veía ningún error en sus cálculos. La proporción del material parecía correcta. Pero demasiado peligrosa. Habían intentado algunas pruebas utilizando sus propios titanes como sujetos de prueba.

Pero parecían excesivamente potentes. Detonadas a distancia podrían resultar letales. Pero eran peligrosas para el que las activaba si se encontraba demasiado cerca.

Se giró en su cama intentando anotar algo mentalmente. Detonar a distancia... Tal vez con un nuevo gatillo percutor podria solucionarse. Algo que permitiese activar el arma cuando quisieran, como si se tratase de una mina a distancia. Se incorporó algo mareado. Sin duda, podía intentar comprender que clase de mecanismo era necesario para poder intentar lo que pretendía. Pero no conseguía concebir como podría alterar aquel mecanismo.

Se resignó al fin. Aquello era una idea, pero la inventora era la única que sabía como modificar aquel mecanismo para abordarla. Desde que obtuvo sus poderes comenzó a notar que no necesitaba dormir tanto. Ni tomar tantos alimentos. Ni tan siquiera notaba que necesitase días libres. Así que con algo parecido a una idea salió de aquella habitación vacía dispuesto a sacrificar su día libre para encontrarse una mañana más con su comandante.

Los angostos pasillos del cuartel parecían mayores mientras eran bañados por la luz que entraba desde el exterior. Y el silencio reinaba en todos aquellos pasillos. El resto de sus compañeros se tomaba en serio aquello de disfrutar del tiempo libre. Salvo Eren, que desaparecía ese día y solía encontrarlo en lo alto de las murallas simplemente mirando al horizonte.

Seguramente aquel día también habría subido a aquellos desvastados muros de piedra. A permanecer en silencio buscando alguna figura extraña que se reflejaba sólo en sus pupilas y que era invisible al resto del mundo.

Si atravesaba el patio central llegaría al edificio principal. Donde su comandante pasaba todos los días encerrada en el despacho intentando inventar nuevas armas que les permitiesen defenderse si eran atacados. Mejorando aquella elegante guillotina que masacraba día a día a los titanes que habían conquistado su territorio.

Sintió una pequeña sensación de ceguera al abandonar los barracones inferiores, dónde se alojaba junto a sus compañeros. Alejados de los que compartían solamente dos personas, sus superiores. El sol le quemó las retinas y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de continuar. Después de varios días de lluvia aquel día hacia sol.

No le extrañó encontrar a varios de sus compañeros agazapados en una esquina disfrutando de la luz del sol... Volvió a parpadear impresionado por la imagen que estaba viendo. Jean, Connie y Sasha permanecían expectantes en una esquina presionados contra la piedra de éste mirando hacia el otro lado. Parecía alguna especie de juego que parecian haber inventado.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - se acercó por detrás notando que se alteraban al sonido de su voz.

\- Joder, Armin baja la voz – bufó Jean asombrado. Se giró hacia el otro lado comprobando algo en la lejanía – Ven, agáchate. Si nos ve, nos obligará a correr por el cuartel hasta que anochezca.

\- ¿Ver? ¿Quién? - preguntó mientras hacía caso de las órdenes de su compañero.

\- Fíjate. Al lado del abrevadero de los caballos. Junto al establo – señaló Connie intentando disimular.

Intentó seguir el camino de su dedo. Señalando justo dónde emergían varias balas de heno apiladas en una esquina. Dos figuras se encontraban sentadas en el suelo. Una al lado de la otra, una de ellas parecía sostener un libro y recitaba en voz alta. Le costó diferenciar a las dos figuras a la distancia. Pero una de ellas, la más pequeña, era claramente reconocible.

\- ¿La comandante y el capitán? - articuló algo inexpresivo.

Realmente notaba que quería intentar hablar con su comandante para explicarle la idea que acababa de tener. De discutir con ella si realmente podía modificar el mecanismo para convertirlo en una mina a distancia o capaz de ser detonada por su portador. Pero algo en aquella postura le resultaba familiar, como si un extraño recuerdo emergiese en él.

La comandante parecía extrañamente exhausta mientras leía aquel libro en voz alta. Pero el capitán solo callaba mientras la miraba tranquilo. Tal vez era su mirada. Apenas parecía tener un registro de expresiones, pero algo en aquella mirada le resultaba familiar. La intensidad. Cómo si hubiera visto la intensidad de aquella mirada en alguna otra persona. Se rascó la sien intentando recordar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? - expresó Jean mientras se agazaba más junto a la pared – El libro que lee Hanji-san es el mismo que encontrásteis en el sótano de Eren. Lo ha leído mil veces, ¿también va a leerlo en su día libre?

\- Ellos... nunca descansan – Fue lo único que pudo articular Connie mientras se resignaba en su vigilancia – Hace un mes, cuando la comandante decidió darnos un día libre antes de ir a realizar prácticas con las lanzas trueno, también los vi en una escena similar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Dias atrás había llovido, y la madera de los establos goteaba. El capitán y la comandante estuvieron arreglando el tejado. Para que los caballos no se mojasen y enfermasen antes de la misión.

\- Entonces tal vez estén leyendo ese libro para hacer algún tipo de prueba...

\- En realidad, no parece que estén haciendo nada – Jean se rascó sus cabellos castaños y se dirigió hacia Armin – ¿Tú que opinas? Tú sueles pasar bastante tiempo con la comandante arreglando nuestros equipos y desmontándolos.

\- ….. - no sabía como contestar a aquello. Había habido innumerables ocasiones en las que había percibido algo extraño pero nunca se había parado a pensar – El capitán y la comandante siempre trabajan juntos. Incluso antes de morir el anterior comandante, ya hemos combatido junto a ellos. No comprendo porqué hoy os habéis obsesionado con espiarles. Deberíamos irnos.

\- Se parecen a ellos – afirmó Sasha de repente mientras sonreía complacida.

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia ella. Parecía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban recordando alguna escena vivida anteriormente. Sonreía complacida mientras acariciaba su cabello. Dudaban mucho que hubiera visto a algún soldado en aquel cuartel trabajando en equipo incluso en su día libre. Ellos eran los últimos incorporados y los últimos supervivientes. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de conocer al resto de soldados que perecieron en batalla. No recordaban a qué soldados podrían parecerse.

\- ¿A quién se parecen? - gesticuló Armin al fin.

\- Se parecen a ellos. A mis padres.

Una extraña sensación eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Por un momento había olvidado que ambos también eran seres humanos. Si analizaba su postura podía ver que la comandante se apoyaba ligeramente en su hombro mientras se relajaba comentando alguna teoría de una hoja en concreto. Y el capitán permitía el apoyo y lo aseguraba con su pierna, impidiendo que se cayera.

Tal vez ellos eran aún demasiado jóvenes para comprender la carga que suponía ser los únicos adultos en un batallón formado única y exclusivamente por adolescentes. Probablemente su pensamiento fuese mucho más complejo del que ellos pudiesen entender o abarcar. Pero la mirada que él le dirigía cada vez era más parecida a la que recordaba de su propio padre.

Creía que la había olvidado. Ellos dos habían muerto siendo demasiado pequeño, apenas podría distinguir sus caras entre el gentío si los viese en este mismo instante. Pero su subconsciente recordaba aquellas escenas matutinas mientras leían el periódico y su abuelo servía la mesa.

\- Creo que deberíamos aprovechar el día libre tal y cómo nos han mandado – se levantó del suelo desistiendo de hablar ese día con su comandante. Habría otras ocasiones – Creo que en la ciudad había un recital de música, podríamos ir.

\- ¿Armin? ¿Te vas? ¿No tienes interés por saber si van a hacer algo? Es raro verlos escondidos a solas... - masculló Connie en actitud pícara.

\- ¿Sabes Connie? Ellos dos han sobrevivido a muchas más cosas que nosotros. Creo que sería una falta de respeto que tengan que seguir fingiendo que leen un libro porque le hemos quitado su privacidad – Jean se giró por instinto ante sus palabras comprobando que Hanji llevaba más de media hora leyendo la misma página – Todos merecemos tener un día libre y poder tener intimidad.

Cómo si la culpa cargase con los tres chicos se retiraron lentamente avergonzados de aquella pequeña esquina. Tal vez sería mejor seguir la sugerencia de Armin y ver el festival. Ninguno de los que allí había podía llegar siquiera a intuir que ocurría entre los veteranos de su escuadrón cuando estaban a solas. Pero Armin tenía razón, habían visto partir a demasiados de sus viejos compañeros para que los últimos llegados les arrebatasen el único instante en que podían hablar de ello a solas.

.

.

.

\- Jean, Connie, quiero que vosotros os dirijáis al este para comprobar el estado de la zona de cosecha. Si veis cualquier amenaza aniquiladla al instante.

\- Entendido – dijeron ambos al unísono mientras abandonaban su posición.

\- Eren, Armin. Avanzaréis hasta el norte. Creo que podemos abrir un flanco si creáis una pared con vuestro endurecimiento. Os turnaréis para no cansaros. Pero si creamos un muro alternativo podremos trasladar a más aldeanos a esta zona – Los dos chicos asintieron ante la orden de su superior – Quiero que me alerteis si comprobáis que no podéis hacer más de tres copias.

\- En el último ensayo podía hacer cinco – Eren parecía extrañamente confiado.

\- He dicho tres copias, trata de hacer un muro aprovechando el tamaño del colosal y tu capacidad de endurecimiento. No quiero volver con ambos desfallecidos. Saldremos más a menudo si comprobamos que esta estrategia funciona, así que no necesitáis forzaros.

\- …. - de nuevo aquella mirada rebelde. Como si aquella extraña fase de rebeldia aún no le abandonase.

\- Descuide comandante – intervino Armin, forzándose a tranquilizarla – Sólo haremos tres copias.

\- …... - aún sin estar totalmente confiada se giró a las dos chicas de su equipo – Mikasa y Sasha vendréis conmigo. Quiero probar la letalidad de las lanzas trueno a distancia. Necesito saber a qué distancia son extremadamente peligrosas para cambiar la cantidad de pólvora.

Las chicas asintieron y se reagruparon comprobando que el equipo se adaptaba a sus dedos. Un chico con cabello algo despeinado se acercó con cautela. Otra mirada rebelde. En ocasiones sentía que todos habían decidido pasar por esa extraña fase a la vez. Uno ya era suficiente. Le costaba lidiar con dos.

\- Floch... - comenzó a enunciar mientras era consciente de que no aceptaría ninguna orden fácilmente – La guillotina que se encuentra al suroeste parece que está algo atascada, tal vez algún animal o algún pájaro volando haya obstruido el funcionamiento. Quiero que Levi y tú hagáis una revisión del mecanismo y comprobación del estado de las otras dieciséis – finalizó.

\- Eso es trabajo de la policia estacionaria – increpó con actitud petulante.

\- He dicho que quiero que compruebes el estado de la guillotina que se encuentra en el suroeste – endureció sus palabras mientras se acercaba a él – y de las otras dieciséis.

-...

Apenas pestañeó mientras daba aquella orden. Tal vez su paciencia era más limitada de lo que podía imaginar. Dirigió una última mirada comprobando que no había ningún cuestionamiento más en sus órdenes y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas que esperaban preparadas. Floch llevaba demasiado tiempo aceptando sus órdenes con desgana. Como si realmente con confiase en su criterio. Sacarlo al campo de batalla era demasiado arriesgado.

Necesitaba disciplina. Y no se le ocurría alguien mejor para imponerla que el callado hombre que había dejado junto a él.

Los dos avanzaron andando hacia el mecanismo más cercano, que parecia emitir un ruido intermitente desde lejos. Como si algo permaneciese atascado en alguna de las ruecas. Mientras comprobaban el estado de la zona superior solo había silencio. Revisar dieciséis mecanismos en silencio sería un trabajo excesivamente arduo.

Acarició el metal pulido que contenía una gran tuerca fingiendo que comprendía lo que hacía. Probablemente solo necesitase engrasarse. Y de aquello podía encargarse la policía militar. No era necesario ningún miembro de la tropa de exploración. Se suponia que él debia estar junto a sus compañeros liberando territorio para ayudar a la humanidad. Estar allí revisando enormes bloques de madera y acero le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

En sus tiempos en la policía militar, solía realizar él mismo aquel tipo de misiones. Comprobar la limpieza de los cañones, revisar el mantenimiento de los muros. ¿Dónde estaba la acción y por qué le mantenían fuera de ella? Dudaba que fuese el mejor con el equipo tridimensional. Pero si que era el único que aún mantenía la cabeza fría en aquel instante. Mientras que sus compañeros o sus propios superiores se dejaban llevar por un alarde de sentimentalismo. Él era capaz de recordar la auténtica misión tras aquellas paredes de piedra: liberar a la humanidad de su exhilio.

El capitán ignoró sus divagaciones y clavó sus espones en la pared. Bajó poco a poco revisando el mecanismo en el inferior. Observó aquellos diminutos ganchos. A tan sólo unos centimetros de sus pies. Si se agachaba, podría soltarlos con la mano y dejar caer a ese hombre a una altura de 50 metros. Aunque fuese considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, su función ya había terminado. El sólo hecho de seguir sin cuestionar en absoluto las órdenes que emitía aquella mujer le hacía parecer débil. Ahora, solo era un lastre.

El sonido suave y liviano del mecanismo funcionando de nuevo le despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Hanji tenía razón.– inició su capitán mientras se dirigía a él – Había varios pájaros atrapados en una de las ruedas dentadas. Puede que intentasen anidar para el invierno. Deberían colocar algún tipo de protección externa para que los pájaros dejen de estrellarse continuamente.

\- …... - se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba los animales alados ensangrentados que hacía escasos segundos había arrojado delante de él. Una imagen grotesca y nauseabunda.

\- Escribelo en el informe. Y espabila y coge tu caballo. El resto de guillotinas están bastante alejadas.

Casi obedecía por inercia. Como si se limitase a ser algo parecido a aquella máquina que había creado su comandante. Algo que se movía mediante una fuerza exterior y continuaba en movimiento perpetuo solo por mera inercia. El ligero trote del caballo ni siquiera podía mantenerle despierto de su enoñación. Dónde un auténtico líder, que realmente trabajase en el futuro de la humanidad, fuese el que le diese las órdenes.

\- Capitán – los nervios aflotaban en su piel mientras se atrevía a pronunciar en aquellas palabras - ¿Por qué confía en la comandante?

\- Porque una sola de sus neuronas funciona mejor que todos vuestros estúpidos cerebros juntos – bufó con desgana – Apresúrate. No quiero pasar todo el día mirando chatarra.

\- ….- cuando le hacía aquel tipo de preguntas, su capitán parecía esquivar siempre mediante algún tipo de respuesta corta y sin sentido. Pero sabía bien que era sólo fundamentada por el sentimentalismo que había emergido en él en la última gran batalla – Yo... les vi.

\- ¿Qué mierda viste, Floch? - notó al instante que sus manos se dirigieron hacia su cinturón, dónde en su espalda escondía siempre una pequeña navaja.

\- Hace tres meses. Volvieron juntos cargando con el comandante para enterrarle. Y supongo que algún pedazo de algún soldado que se le antojase a la comandante para enterrar.

\- ¿Intentas chantajear a tu superior, Floch? Creía que te habías cansado de dormir en el torreón de vigía.

\- Vosotros fingís que sois nuestros superiores. Pero cuando todos duermen, os dejáis llevar por el sentimentalismo. El legado que dejó el comandante Erwin está comenzando a desaparecer.

\- Hanji es Hanji. Erwin era Erwin. Deberías comenzar a diferenciarlos.

\- Los diferencio perfectamente. Parece que ha olvidado su respeto hacia él, capitán.

\- …... - parecía agotado de aquel tipo de conversaciones continuas cada vez que se quedaba a solas con aquel joven chaval - No lo he olvidado. La admiración que siento por él jamás desaparecerá. - Ni tampoco la última promesa que le había hecho.

\- No parecía admirarlo tanto cuando lo dejó morir.

\- …... - cerró su puño con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de tirar a aquel chico fuera del muro – Erwin no tenía ninguna motivación para vivir después. Él sacrificó a muchas personas para conseguir sus objetivos. Ahora todos vosotros sois coronados como héroes cuando os paséais por el mercado central. Erwin sacrificó a hijos, padres, hermanos... de todos esos habitantes. Dudo mucho que la palabra _héroe_ hubiese sido dirigida a él.

\- ¡Pero Erwin Smith era un héroe!

\- Para tí, para mí... Para cualquiera que lo conociera. El mismo Erwin sabía que iba a morir cuando os llevó a todos como carnada para darme una oportunidad de ataque – agarró las riendas con sus manos con más fuerza como si pudiese romperla fácilmente – Hubiera sido egoísta por mi parte que tras sacrificar a todos sus soldados le obligase a soportar los abucheos después. Él se merecía ese descanso. Así que deja de una vez el maldito tema, Floch.

\- Si Erwin Smith hubiese estado vivo ahora mismo, no estaríamos dando vueltas comprobando estas estúpidas máquinas una por una.

\- Si Erwin estuviera vivo ahora mismo, tú no lo estarías. Todo sería diferente. En lugar de combatir con seguridad, nos habríamos arrojado a las fauces de los titanes una y otra vez. Muriesen los que muriesen. – sus ojos rodaron hacia él con fiereza - ¿Crees que él pensaba en tí de alguna manera concreta? ¿Qué iría a visitar tu tumba cuando murieras?

\- C-claro que no... El comandante era consciente de que soldados eran prescindibles en batalla. Yo se que soy débil. Y por lo tanto-

\- Te equivocas. Todos fuimos siempre soldados prescindibles. Incluido yo mismo. Erwin mantenía las distancias, con todos nosotros. Puede que vosotros apenas supieráis un 1% de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero ni Hanji ni yo llegamos siquiera a saber la mitad. Él sólo decidió vestir su alma con la sangre de los soldados que caían bajos sus órdenes. Porque quería perseguir su sueño. Y nos estamos encargando de que se cumpla. Pero a nuestra manera.

\- Pero aún así...

\- Cállate Floch. Erwin fue alguien digno de admiración. Pero no podía vivir eternamente soportando las miradas crueles de las mujeres de la ciudad esperando a sus maridos. No para siempre. Ahora descansa, así que déjalo en paz. Hanji y yo decidimos darle sepultura como se merecía. No era alguien que mereciese acabar pudriendose en mitad del campo de batalla.

\- ¿Tampoco aquel brazo que enterrásteis junto al comandante? - Floch dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria – Hace varias semanas, oí a la comandante hablar con Armin. Uno de los subordinados de su escuadrón le salvó la vida. Así que supongo que ese soldado también merecía una sepultura digna, ¿no?

\- Floch... - su tono comenzaba a parecer cada vez más irritado.

\- ¡Cientos de compañeros murieron atravesados por aquellas rocas a mi alrededor! ¡Y usted y la comandante son los únicos que deciden quién merece ser enterrado y quién no! ¡Evadieron las órdenes de arriba para enterrar a sus amigos y olvidaron a aquellos que dieron la vida para que ahora ella pudiese sentarse en esa maldita silla!

\- ¡Cállate maldito imbécil! - vociferó con furia - ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos de quién era ese brazo!¡Puede que fuese de Marlo, o de cualquier otro que acabase de incorporarse! - el desgaste de las riendas era cada vez más notable, notaba como ardía bajo sus manos – Hanji quiso enterrar a todos. Pero sólo encontramos vísceras y cuerpos en descomposición. Demasiado dañados para ser siquiera reconocibles. Ella solo quería...

\- Buscar a su subordinado – añadió con petulancia.

\- No lo encontró. Puede que fuese alguna de las entrañas que estaban desparramadas por el pasto. Pero encontró un brazo y decidió que quería que ese brazo representaran a todos esos imbéciles suicidas que hicieron caso a Erwin aquel día. No podíamos llevar doscientos cadáveres en nuestros caballos.

\- …...

\- Dudo mucho que Erwin hubiese ido a buscar mi cadáver para enterrarme – añadió mientras el agarre se volvía más suave y comenzaba a serenarse – Él me reclutó porque me consideró una pieza importante en su tablero. Igual que todas las que murieron aquel día. Él me dió una razón para luchar. Y se lo agradezco. Pero ahora ha muerto, así que déjalo descansar y centrate en respetar a la persona que se asegura de que no te expongas al peligro y mueras patéticamente.

\- …..- ¿acaso la comandante creía que no podía sobrevivir si volvía al campo de batalla? - No puedo respetar a alguien que finge delante de mí.

\- …..

\- Ella viene todos los días al comedor mientras estoy con el resto. Esa sonrisa fingida... No la soporto. Se que finge. Intenta convencer a todos de que hay un futuro aunque realmente no lo haya. Se que pasa horas encerrada en ese despacho revisando las instrucciones que ella misma ha ideado de sus armas. - dudaba que ella tuviese la confianza que fingía desprender – Desde que volvimos de Shinganshina siempre se comporta seria, salvo cuando está con nosotros a solas. Como si fingiese ser nuestra madre y nos intentase alentar con el valor que ni ella misma tiene.

\- Baja de tu caballo Floch – finalizó con exasperación.

\- Aún queda más de un kilómetro para llegar a la siguiente guillotina.

\- He dicho, que bajes de tu caballo – repitió con crudeza.

El chico obedeció algo extrañado. Con pulso firme abandonó su caballo mientras seguía a su capitán que hacía lo mismo. Intentó averiguar sus intenciones sin ser capaz de prevenir el ataque. Levi agarró el cuello de su camisa con una sola mano y le dejó suspendido sobre el suelo inexistente. Su mirada parecía aún mas dura que de costumbre. Podía notar que no temblaba mientras le mantenía ingrávido. Si le soltaba, se estamparía contra el suelo antes de reaccionar.

\- Ella no necesita sonreír delante de vosotros para que comprendáis que debéis respetarla. Pero sois unos estúpidos mocosos que lloráis a la mínima de cambio cada vez que téneis una pesadilla. Cree que es su obligación daros palmaditas cada vez que tenéis miedo.

\- ¿Acaso ella no llora? No hace tanto que la oí llorar en su habitación – Una de tantas guardias que hacía en solitario. Como si el instinto pugnase por él se agarró a la chaqueta de su capitán intentando evitar su propia asfixia – También ríe y emplea otros tonos que jamás emplea con nosotros.

\- Deja de espiar a tu comandante, mocoso.

\- ¿Ella sólo es ella cuando está en su habitación? ¿Quién finge ser cuando está delante de nosotros? Si pretende ser Erwin Smith, es un disfraz que le queda demasiado grande. Como un bufón.

Levi dio unos pasos más hacia el borde, provocando una mirada de pavor en su subordinado, que sudaba mientras comprobaba que su brazo seguía sin vibrar tan siquiera. No sabía que había detrás de aquella musculatura. Pero le aterraba que pudiese tener su brazo tan tranquilo mientras sujetaba sus 65 kilos de peso sobre el vacío sin apenas vacilar.

\- Floch, es demasiado fácil soltarte ahora mismo y que termines cómo deberías haber acabado aquel día. Pero Hanji cree que todos nosotros somos necesarios y no quiere mermar más nuestras filas. Si no, creeme que me daría el placer de hacerte pedazos yo mismo. Así que sólo te lo repetiré una vez más. Deja de espiar a tu comandante.

\- … - notaba que el oxígeno apenas alcanzaba a su cerebro. Tal vez el exceso de adrenalina. Había perdido el control.

Floch comenzó a temblar aterrado por su muerte, notaba que unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a manchar su pantalón. Aquel tipo sin duda era un demonio, alguien con quién era mejor no enfrentarse. Y a quién no le temblaba jamás el pulso para matar a sus enemigos. La humedad en su pantalón era cada vez mayor. Apenas podía mantener la consciencia mientras la mirada de aquel pequeño hombre le miraba sin compasión.

\- Patético – resopló antes de tirarle con fuerza de nuevo sobre el muro – Si tanto quieres salir al campo de batalla a mearte encima de nuevo, entrena. Entrena y hazte más fuerte. Hanji no te dejará salir si no haces méritos. Tarde o temprano la tropa de exploración atraerá nuevos miembros y tendremos que entrenar con ellos. Y volveremos a salir afuera de las murallas. Si das este espéctaculo ante tus nuevos camaradas...

\- …... - se sentía incapaz de contestar. ¿Realmente eso era todo lo que podía ofrecer? Tal vez su sacrificio fuese el que debía haber sido hecho aquel día – Capitán, ¿por qué no me han vuelto a transferir a la policia estacionaria? No sirvo para este regimiento.

\- Te lo he dicho antes - le dio la espalda por unos momentos mientras parecía buscar algún tipo de figura en la distancia – Para Erwin en mayor o menor medida, todos éramos piezas sacrificables. Si con la muerte de unos cientos salvaba a miles era un riesgo necesario. Pero Hanji no quiere arriesgar tantas vidas para nada. Su método de acción es más elaborado. Ya os ha hablado de eso mientras os enseñaba a utilizar las lanzas trueno.

\- P-pero todos somos soldados. Nos alistamos para morir...

\- Dudo mucho que ninguno de los mocosos que duerme en la misma habitación que tú tenga los pensamientos suicidas con los que se levantaba Erwin cada día. Hanji intenta protegeros porque sois unos mocosos que apenas han vivido sus vidas. Ya ha habido demasiados entierros en esta legión.

\- …... - entierros. Sí, tal vez había habido demasiadas muertes. Pero, llegado el momento, ¿podría ella diferenciar quién debía morir y quién vivir si se repetía la misma situación? - Capitán...

\- Floch, comienzas a tocarme las pelot-

\- Capitán – interrumpió de nuevo – Si salimos al campo de batalla, y a quién llevo esta vez a mi espalda es a la comandante Hanji. ¿La elegirá a ella antes que a otro soldado? ¿Antes que a Eren?

El increpante silencio que se cernió sobre ellos comenzó a dibujarse con pausa. Tan sólo interrumpido por el sonido distante de la guillotina en funcionamiento. Pese a que debían revisarlas todas, aquel sonido le dejaba claro que todas funcionaban a la perfección.

El pequeño hombre le miraba en silencio, no queriendo afrontar la respuesta a esa decisión. Ya cargaba con el rastro de la primera que hizo. No quería volver a encontrarse ante una situación similar. No con ella.

\- Floch, vuelve a montar en tu caballo y vámonos.

\- Los sonidos de sus llantos y risas no son lo único que oigo en la noche – se atrevió a decir. Sus palabras temblaban conforme salían de su boca. Pero sentía que debía descargar aquella información aunque le costase la tumba – Son sonidos que sé distinguir perfectamente. En la policía estacionaria era muy común que los soldados tuviesen affairs – tragó saliva esperando ser derribado en cuanto terminase de hablar.

Y no se equivocaba. Apenas fue consciente de su agilidad antes de que aquel puño aterrizara en su cara y le mandase al borde del precipicio. Ni tan siquiera fue consciente de la rapidez en que se movía. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, un pie aplastaba su esternón y comenzaba a arrastrarle hacia afuera, dejando su cabeza y hombros reposando sobre la nada.

\- No se qué crees haber oído. Pero a mi me duelen ya los oídos de escuchar tus tonterías. Asi que seré claro, mocoso. No quiero oírte repetir jamás nada relacionado con Erwin. Por cada segundo de tu tiempo que inviertas en recordarme eso, yo lo invertiré en dejarte colgado cómo un cerdo boca abajo mirando a las criaturas de las que tu actual comandante te salva dejandote en retaguardia.

\- E-está loco...

\- Si comienzas a tener alucinaciones con extraños sonidos porque hace demasiado tiempo que no vas a un burdel, me aseguraré de que no te quede nada ahí abajo para que tengas la necesidad de ir de nuevo.

\- P-pero, capitán... R-recapacite... Esto es demasiado...

\- Cállate. Tercero. Me da igual el tiempo que me lleve. Me encargaré yo mismo de convencer a Hanji de que, cuando volvamos a retomar territorio tú seas el primero de la fila. Con tus pantalones mojados. Demostrando lo valiente que eres porque escuchas a escondidas desde el torreón de vigilancia.

\- …... Es un demonio...

\- Prefiero que tengas esa imagen de mí. No me temblará el pulso si tengo que rebanar el cuello de alguien que decida insubordinarse. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- S-sí, señor...

\- Muy bien. Pues ahora mueve tu maldito culo y sube al caballo. Aún quedan dieciséis guillotinas por revisar.

.

.

.

El frío aire del atardecer arañaba sus fosas nasales. Peligrando con introducirse aún más en su interior. En lo alto de aquel muro la brisa helada le atravesaba el cuerpo. Eren permanecía sentado a su lado. Esperando a que el resto se reagrupase.

Notaba que en las últimas salidas del cuartel, las órdenes eran cada vez más escuetas. Forzándose a sí mismos a no ponerse en peligro. Como si se trataran de joyas que podrían ser fácilmente destruídas. Muy al contrario. Sus poderes de regeneración les permitían arriesgarse mucho más que sus compañeros. Pero la nueva comandante consideraba que era importante tomar las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que cada paso que daban no caería en desgracia.

Frente a ellos yacía un pequeño muro creado con sus alter ego. Era una escena extraña y macabra. Le costaba entender que algunos ciudadanos, posiblemente, en varios días, fuesen capaz de vivir allí. Rodeados por muros de cristal construidos con aquello que les aterraba y una vez les hizo abandonar sus hogares.

Pero eran duros, indestructibles a simple vista. Y demostraban que podrían seguir ampliando el terreno mientras aniquilaban a toda forma andante que no atendiese a sus órdenes. Sus ojos azulados viraron hacia su viejo amigo, quién siempre admiraba el cielo cómo si le mandase señales.

\- Sería más fácil si descubrieramos cómo manejarlos, ¿no crees?

\- ….. - Eren se giró hacia él con el rostro algo cansado – No quiero utilizar este poder.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Eren? Ahora no está Hanji-san ni el capitán. Ni Mikasa. Puedes hablar de ello.

\- …... - volvió a clavar su vista en el horizonte intentando ordenar sus pensamientos – Armin, todo el mundo es nuestro enemigo. Y la victoria sólo depende de que yo utilice un poder que no controlo.

\- Se que es demasiada presión, Eren. Pero piensa en lo que conseguiríamos. Recuérdalo – su dedo señaló hacia el horizonte perdido entre montañas borrosas – Más allá se encuentra el océano. Haría lo que estuviese en mi mano para poder verlo al menos una vez en mi vida.

\- …... - bajó su cabeza intentando recabar valor – Mi poder... funciona cuando entro en contacto con alguien de la familia real... Cuando pierdo el contacto, no sirve de nada.

\- ¿Con Historia funcionaría?

\- …... - de nuevo agachaba su cabeza – Cuando toqué su mano pude tener acceso a más visiones. De los antiguos poseedores de este poder. Antes no podía. Creo que puedo comenzar a decidir que visiones puedo tener si entro en contacto con la persona indicada.

\- …. - escuchó en silencio. Tal vez Eren callaría por otros cuatro meses. Ahora necesitaba que sus pensamientos fluyesen.

\- ¿Y si me obligaran a comerme a Historia? Ella ya ha sufrido suficiente. Nosotros la obligamos a ser reina. Y si ellos saben esto, me obligarán a devorarla. O tal vez experimenten con ella. Tal vez la corten en pedazos para colgarme uno del cuello y que al estar en contacto con ella pueda controlarlo...

Armin asintió en silencio. Eren estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida si así otra persona de entre aquellas murallas heredaba su poder. Pero sabía que Historia no podía utilizarlo. Se vería poseída por el espíritu del primer rey y todo volvería a ser igual que antes. No habría progreso. Se encontraba ante una calle sin salida.

Sacrificar a su vieja amiga. La que había luchado contra ellos y cuyo nacimiento había indicado su muerte desde el principio. Al igual que ellos dos, solo era un títere más en aquella historia debido a unas míseras circunstancias.

\- Encontraremos la manera, Eren. Confía en mí.

\- …...

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y el frío comenzaba a escalar el horizonte. Perezoso, apenas dejando que su aliento calentase sus manos. Había subido aquellas escaleras a solas decenas de veces. Cada vez que le tocaba guardia. Aquel día sólo era uno más. El verano había acabado y el otoño continuaba su curso. Posiblemente ese invierno hubiese una gran helada.

Lo notaba en el viento helado que comenzaba a congelar la piel de su cara. Sería un invierno duro. Lo sabía. Tal vez no podrían hacer mucho más fuera de aquel cuartel. Y se dedicarían a revisar equipos y a entrenar en el patio de aquellos gastados muros de piedra. Tal vez al acabar el frío comenzasen a reclutar a más personas. Alguien nuevo que ocupara aquellas silenciosas habitaciones. Solamente ocupadas por nueve personas.

Otro fría brisa arañó sus pestañas, agarró su bufanda y se tapó la boca con ella. El vaho que salía de sus pulmones calentó su nariz. Tal vez el invierno llegaría antes de lo estimado. Unos golpes en aquella escalera de mano llamaron su atención. Alguien subía lentamente a aquel torreón.

\- Comandante – afirmó extrañada.

\- Mikasa, no es necesario que hoy se monte guardia. Vas a congelarte aquí arriba – el único ojo que poseía le miraba a través de un cristal empañado por el frío – Vamos, baja.

\- P-pero hoy es mi turno de guardia.

\- Prefiero que estés disponible si necesitamos entrar en conflicto. Resfriada no serás útil. - Se rascó la cabeza intentando convencerla – Abajo hace calor, Armin ha encendido la chimenea del comedor.

\- Hanji-san... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Podía percibir en sus ojos vidriosos que algo le rondaba la cabeza. Como si ésta pesase el doble que su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo sentandose con parsimonia.

\- ¿Es sobre Eren?

\- Sí...

\- No debes preocuparte por Eren ahora, Mikasa. Él carga con un peso muy grande que nosotros le hemos puesto. Hemos sido unos egoístas al etiquetarlo como la esperanza de la humanidad – anticipando sus preguntas continuó respondiendo – Se que pasa mucho tiempo solo ahora, pero solamente necesita reordenar sus pensamientos.

\- Mi linaje... los ackerman... ¿que pruebas obtuvo de mi sangre?

Desde hacía meses, solicitaba muestras de su sangre para compararlas con las del capitán y la suya propia. Tal vez algo en su código genético pudiese darles pistas para ayudar a sus propios soldados a fortalecerse y ser más fuertes en la batalla. El gobierno sin duda querría duplicarlos cuanto pudiese para obtener un ejército lleno de soldados únicos en batalla.

\- Te pidan lo que te pidan, quiero que seas fiel a tí misma. Y no te obligues a hacer algo que no quieras – Hanji dirigió una mirada esquiva al suelo que desaparecía entre el incesante viento – A través de mi microscopio ni Levi ni tú sois distintos a mí. Sois humanos. Es algo que debes tener en tu cabeza.

\- Humanos...

\- Exacto – se quitó las gafas intentando pugnar por visión. Demasiado frío quebraría los cristales – Mikasa, se que desde que volvimos todos hemos tenido que aceptar un rol que no queríamos. Este último medio año para mí ha sido tan difícil como para todos vosotros. Se que estás preocupada por Eren. Debes preocuparte primero por tí. Él ahora no es consciente del tiempo que desaparece cuando se va a pensar. Pero no creo que le agrade encontrarte hecha un cubito de hielo por tu terquedad.

\- Hanji-san.. Eren es una persona muy importante para mí. Él ha existido durante toda mi infancia. Salvó mi vida. No solo siendo niña.

\- …... - tal vez pensaba demasiado, pero aquel comportamiento comenzaba a resultarle familiar. Como si estuviese atada a las decisiones de aquel joven muchacho que se evadía continuamente – Mikasa... se fiel a tí misma. No dejes que otros tomen tus decisiones – fue el último consejo que pudo decir entre aquel vendaval.

Ahora sus palabras eran calladas por la incesante brisa que acallaba todo sonido mientras volvían a bajar las escaleras.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios acerca de cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Me gusta estar en contacto con mis lectores.**

**Tal vez pasen semanas antes de que pueda volver a actualizar porque estaré fuera de mi ciudad de vacaciones. Pero espero que os guste esta nueva historia. Se me hace muy difícil escribir sobre otros personajes a los que no estoy acostumbrada, como Eren, Armin, Mikasa... Ya que yo sólo escribía sobre los veteranos. Así que me gustaría que me dijérais si os gusta cómo los intento plasmar. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gracias a que tengo más o menos acabada la maleta antes de mis vacaciones, he sacado un poco de tiempo y he acabado este capítulo. Aunque estaré dos semanas sin poder utilizar mi ordenador porque estaré fuera de casa. Aunque iré apuntando ideas. Gracias por los comentarios que dejáis. Son la razón de que siga escriendo.**

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece al cabronazo que ha decidido dejarnos a todos en vilo con un capítulo para luego tenernos no-se-cuántos capítulos en vilo hasta que sepamos que pasa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía cuantas veces había visto su rostro esos últimos meses. Le costaba acostumbrarse a aquel vendaje. Incómodo. Teniendo que cambiarlo continuamente. Había sido excesivamente tedioso. Tal vez hacía demasiadas semanas que no veía aquella cicatriz cruzando su ojo e impidiendole ver nada a través de él. Había olvidado el aspecto que tenía.

Sus dedos arañaron la superficie del espejo, acariciando el lado izquierdo de su cara. Que continuaba reflejando a alguien que le costaba reconocer. Sus manos bajaron hasta el lavabo. Aquellas vendas no cubrirían más su cara y ahora yacían enmarañadas debajo del grifo. Las observó con atención. Habían sido parte de su atuendo diario durante más de siete meses. Hasta que aquella herida dejó de estar abierta. Y permaneció curada.

Ahora otra nueva pieza de tela le ayudaría en su día a día. Realmente no le importaba no tener que cubrir aquella cicatriz, excesivamente parecida a otras que cubrían sus extremidades o su propio torso. Ocultarla le parecía una cobardía. Pero debía reconocer que era grotesca. Le asustaba su propia imagen. A pesar de que no sangraría más, no parecía una cicatriz, sino una herida.

Sentía pena por su propio reflejo. Una pobre tullida que miraba con rabia a través del único ojo que aún le funcionaba. Débil. Sin fuerza. Exhausta. Aquella cicatriz no le aportaba coraje, sino que se lo quitaba. Cualquiera que la viera no pensaría en aquello que podía hacer sino lo patética que resultaba al haber sido privada de la mitad de su vista.

Sus dedos comenzaron a peinar su cabello hacia atrás. Algo desarreglado pero recogido. Notaba algo de suavidad en sus dedos que cepillaban sus cabellos con paciencia. Suspiró y volvió a admirar a aquella mujer en el espejo. Era una mujer fuerte. Que había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para permitir que una herida la detuviese. Aún había demasiado que tenía que hacer. No podía permitirse que nadie intentase detenerla por sentir pena por ella.

Sus huellas dactilares recorrieron la cerámica con cuidado hasta encontrar la pieza de tela oscura que llevaba tiempo evitando. El tacto frío del cuero le resultaba sobrecogedor. La costura era delicada, cosida a mano por una persona cercana. Cada pequeña puntada parecía estar hecha a conciencia. Evitando cualquier tipo de daño en la piel de su párpado eternamente dormido.

Lo colocó con cuidado ajustándolo bajo el cabello que caía de su frente. Se ajustaba perfectamente a la ausencia de su ojo. Y, al contrario que aquellas vendas, parecía una segunda piel sobre su ojo, cómodo, sin dañarle. Acarició su nueva piel que ahora cubría su ojo inerte. El aspecto de la mujer que antes le miraba con lástima había cambiado. Ahora parecía llena de confianza y dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que pasase.

\- ¿Me queda bien? - se giró hacia el pequeño hombre que la observaba desde hacía rato a través del resquicio de la puerta.

\- Estás igual que siempre – sus ojos la recorrieron de abajo hacia arriba. Con la misma intensidad y paciencia que siempre, cómo si aquella nueva pieza que la cubría fuese invisible – La misma de siempre – repitió.

\- Yo creo que es guay - despeinó varios de sus cabellos sobre el nuevo parche – Y elegante, ¿no crees?

\- …... - solo la miraba en silencio sin apenas decir nada. Observándola a distancia.

\- ¿Crees que será difícil combatir con él? Las vendas se resbalaban mucho cuando intentaba realizar maniobras. Pero parece que esto no se mueve nada y no parece que vaya a caerse.

\- Te lo puedo coser a la cabeza si lo prefieres.

\- Vayamos al muro Maria a hacer pruebas.

\- Estamos a menos cuatro grados, Hanji.

\- Perfecto, así podré probar si la fricción de la piel deja marcas por congelación.

\- …... - sabía que dijera lo que dijese no la detendría así que desistió en su intento - ¿Qué hago con los mocosos?

\- Les vendrá bien hacer algo de ejercicio al aire libre. Que vengan.

.

.

.

El irritante sonido de aquellas máquinas comenzaba a cesar. El invierno había traído consigo la primera helada, dejando un blanco manto sobre todo el horizonte. La ventisca no amainaba y sus pies no respondían a sus órdenes. Andar por aquellos muros de piedra en aquel momento era inútil. Ni siquiera podía atisbar a sus enemigos a través de toda aquella nieve que caía con fiereza.

Sus ojos pestañearon intentando avanzar, sin éxito. Sentía que aquellas esperas sólo le retrasaban. Si hubieran salido a combatir más a menudo habrían acabado con los titanes que invadían su territorio hacía bastante tiempo. Necesitaba llegar a aquella extensión de mar, el último obstáculo en el objetivo que se dibujaba en sus pupilas.

Y más allá de él. Sus auténticos enemigos. El último resquicio para alcanzar la libertad. El frío comenzó a arreciar más. Solo podía ver blanco a su alrededor. No tenía constancia de lo que había delante o detrás de él mismo. Tal vez si diese un paso en falso caería hacia la nada, sobre el manto blanquecino que cubria el terreno. Nueve meses, y la última de aquellas máquinas había dejado de sonar indicando que sus atacantes cesaban de aparecer.

Lento, demasiado lento. ¿De verás tendría que esperar a que el tiempo mejorase? Toda respuesta que oía era absurda. Colaborar con la repatriación de los exhiliados. Reincorporación en sus nuevos hogares. Reconstrucción. No había tiempo en esos momentos para la lucha. ¿Volverían a esperar a que sus atacantes aprovechasen ese momento de debilidad? Era el momento idóneo.

Era el momento de fortalecerse. De volverse invencibles. Permanecer allí, transportando cajas y ayudando a refugiados. De esa manera no lo conseguía. Aquellas paredes le retenían. Notaba que le faltaba el aire a cada día que pasaba, como si estuviese encerrado en una diminuta habitación que menguaba a cada día que pasaba. Otorgándole una sensación de claustrofobia abrumadora.

El viento ululaba entre las pequeñas piedras que yacían bajo él, amortiguando cualquier sonido. Incluido el de la persona que esperaba tras él. Soportando aquel frío con paciencia. Como cada día. Se escoró ligeramente a su pocisión. Sus ojos preocupados y su pocisión defensiva. Esperando que él se moviese.

En ocasiones esa actitud le molestaba. No necesitaba que ella estuviese siempre pendiente de sus pasos. Comenzaba a ser un lastre. Algo que arrastraba desde hacía demasiados años. ¿Por qué esperaba pacientemente? Como si no albergase capacidad de decisión. Si él no volvía en aquel momento ella moriría congelada esperando su vuelta.

\- Volvamos al cuartel, Mikasa – sus dedos estaban congelados, ayudado de su otra mano, partió su muñeca hacia atrás, dejando caer al suelo una pieza de carne que comenzaba a ser inservible por la congelación. Un espeso humo blanco comenzó a nacer de la herida abierta – Tú no puedes regenerarte.

.

.

.

\- Si cambiamos la proporción en esta batería externa podríamos combatir la obsolescencia programada – anotó en uno de los papeles que habían delante de ella – Cuando inventaron estos mecanismos querían que se destruyesen con el tiempo. Tal vez por si alguien osaba robarlos y utilizarlos en nuestra contra.

\- ¿Cree que nuestros antepasados tenían reminiscencias de los enemigos? Por eso sabian que en las minas se encontraba el mineral para hacerlos funcionar. - Armin anotó aquello en el plano de su comandante – El combustible que obtenemos del mineral...

\- Fue descubierto poco después de que se construyeran los muros.

\- El primer rey. Quién bloqueó nuestras memorias, ¿podía modificarlas a plenitud? - cabeceó hacia el costado intentando esbozar alguna idea.

\- Tal vez no pueda controlar el inconsciente. Ni nuestros instintos – su mano sujetaba con firmeza aquella pluma mientras arañaba el papel con la punta – Armin, quiero que vayas a buscar acero al almacén principal.

\- ¿Para qué, comandante?

\- La proporción es demasiado pesada. Cuando se inventó el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, por instinto se pensó que el motor debía estar en la espalda, para compensar el peso de las espadas al atacar – dibujó una larga línea mientras un pequeño figurín aparecía en el papel tiznado – Podríamos crear un exoesqueleto, para proteger del impacto de las lanzas trueno. Seguirían siendo mortíferas, pero no matarán a su portador al detonarlas al encontrarse cerca.

\- ¿Funcionaría igualmente con armas de menor calibre? Tal vez algún tipo de escopeta de menor tamaño...

\- Tendría que recalibrar el peso de los motores... Y crear un nuevo arnés para permitir la sujección – permaneció un instante callada mientras recordaba algo – Armin, ¿recuerdas si en Marley había algún tipo de armas de fuego que pudieran usar contra nosotros?

\- Yo... No recuerdo nada específico. Algunas armas cortas... No se como funcionan...

\- Si creo un exoesqueleto pero las balas de sus armas pueden penetrarlo no servirá para nada... - sus dedos masajearon su frente con esfuerzo – Cuando vuelvas del almacén de Central, quiero hacer un experimento.

\- ¿Saldremos a Trost a crear otro muro con el titán? No estoy seguro de cuánto tardaría ni si mis poderes se verán afectados con la ventisca.

\- No. - afirmó con seguridad – Se que conlleva un riesgo, pero vamos a ver a Annie.

.

.

.

El cañón de la escopeta presionaba fuertemente sus cabellos rubios mientras bajaban las escaleras. El sótano del cuartel era lo suficientemente profundo como para no alterar las plantas superiores. Allí solían almacenarse los objetos más peligrosos. Pólvora, armas, enemigos...

A cada paso que daba el cañón se hincaba más sobre su cráneo. Notaba que su acompañante no temblaba al apuntarle. Pero podía notar la ansiedad en su arma. Ni él mismo sabía que ocurriría tras aquel primer encuentro tras todos esos meses de pesadillas y sueños recurrentes. Annie, Annie, Annie...

La obsesión que había desarrollado Bertholdt por aquella chica era abrumadora. Habían tenido algún tipo de pasado juntos. Habían entrenado para convertirse en los portadores de aquellos poderes. Y Bertholdt pensaba morir junto a ella cuando acabase su tiempo. Y ni tan siquiera pudo despedirse de ella antes de que sus fauces lo devoraran.

Ante sí se divisó una puerta reconocida. Sólo la había visto una vez. Hacía ya demasiados meses. Jamás había tocado aquel picaporte. Tan sólo ayudó aquel día en su transporte. Y nunca más se le permitió volver. El chasquido reconocible del seguro del arma retirandose le hizo dubitar al sujetar aquel pomo.

\- Perdona, Armin – susurró su comandante a través del cañón – Sabes que es necesario. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te transformes poseído por _él._

\- No se preocupe comandante – sus manos aún no parecían conformes mientras sujetaba el picaporte. ¿La bala llegaría lo suficientemente rápido a su cerebro antes de que se transformase? Necesitaba más seguridad que una escopeta – Capitán, por favor, proteja a la comandante. Preferiría que pudiesen salir ilesos si no puedo controlarlo. Con el equipo de maniobras podrían salir rápidamente.

\- Tché.

Sin responder a su petición, su superior abrazó a su comandante desde atrás con sus pistones preparados para ser disparados en cualquier momento. La última comandante no merecía perder su vida de aquella manera para comprobar la letalidad de su primer encuentro. La puerta se estremeció mientras la abría. Notó que el abrazo de su capitán se volvía más fuerte, protegiéndola en caso de tener que huir de aquel sótano.

\- Lentamente, Armin. Lentamente – repetía en voz baja su comandante – No olvides quién eres.

Dos soldados de la policía militar vigilaban el eterno cadáver enterrado en cristal. Se asombraron ante la extraña escena que ocurría ante sí.

\- Marchad inmediatamente – reportó Hanji– Ya tomaré las medidas necesarias luego.

Ambos soldados marcharon mientras continuaban ponderándose acerca de aquella extraña escena. La comandante de las tropas de exploración era abrazada de manera defensiva por uno de los superiores de escuadrón mientras ella apuntaba a uno de los soldados que solía presentarse junto a ella en reuniones de campo. Sin duda, los rumores eran ciertos, las miles de muertes que habían vivido a lo largo de los años los habían vuelto locos.

Armin parpadeó con una leve sensación de asfixia. La leve iluminación de aquel sótano contrastaba con el reflejo del cristal, cuya luz tapaba varios rasgos de su cara. Si cabeceaba podría atisbar a ver algunos de sus rasgos aún presentes en su rostro. Eternamente dormida en un profundo sueño.

\- ¿Sientes algo? ¿Alguna visión? - la voz leve y distante de Hanji continuaba tras él.

\- Recuerdos... Una instrucción... - intentó buscar algún atisbo en sus expresiones faciales que le permitiese tener alguna alucinación que no hubiese tenido antes – Había más cómo él. Dos chicas, había otra aparte de Annie. Un chico... que no reconozco... Annie lo llamaba Marcel.

\- Continúa.

\- Marcel... era el poseedor del titán de Ymir – finalizó – Debería estar muerto, pero veo a otra persona similar a él en recuerdos recientes.

\- ¿Algún familiar?

\- Puede que sea el poseedor del poder de Ymir en la actualidad – y de nuevo más alusiones a su infancia. Nada importante podía salir de allí - ¿Puedo tocar el cristal?

\- Despacio, Armin – enunció Hanji mientras su capitán la forzaba a separarse de él mediante su sujección.

Era frío y áspero. Pero al mismo tiempo suave. Las miles de vetas que recorrían aquel cristal dañaban sus propias manos. Pero no notaba nada. Sólo los sentimientos reprimidos de años y años de duración. Todos los que se entrenaban junto a ellos eran similares. Simples niños que aspiraban a ser el poseedor de una muerte prematura. Adornados con una banda en su brazo.

\- Llevaban un símbolo. En su brazo – acarició el cristal sin comprender aquella distinción del resto, ¿clasificaban a la gente de Ymir? - Podría dibujarlo. He visto varios en mis visiones. De distintos colores. Supongo que varía según el tipo de ciudadano. El padre de Eren también mencionó algo en sus escritos.

\- ¿Qué hay de las prácticas de tiro? ¿Hay algún tipo de arma que parezca potente?

\- Lo lamento Hanji-san – bajó su mano cesando el contacto con el cristal pulido – Bertholdt era bastante malo en cuanto a puntería. Sólo me llegan visiones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Él no hacía mucho caso a las armas...

\- Suficiente – el cañón de su arma que aún apuntaba hacia él comenzó a bajar lentamente – Creo que por hoy tenemos suficiente información. Volveremos a bajar dentro de unos días. Mientras siga nevando no podremos salir a campo abierto. Así que toda información que obtengamos es primordial.

Con paciencia Armin avanzó caminando hacia atrás mientras contemplaba el rostro dormido de una vieja amiga. En ocasiones se preguntaba porqué había decidido ese tipo de muerte en vida. Permanecer fosilizada hasta que su tiempo pasase. Tal vez fue un mero acto de desesperación. O de temor. Ellos sabían de que manera obtenían sus poderes. ¿Temía ser devorada?

En viejos recuerdos había podido admirar a la persona que Bertholdt devoró en su día. Alguien sin demasiada importancia en el ejército marleyano. Algunos poseedores del poder se limitaban a permanecer vivos los trece años que le tocaba. No llegaban ni a luchar. Elegidos al azar entre los ciudadanos.

Pero, tras comprobar que el poseedor del titán primigenio y la coordenada se encontraba tras los muros, decidió recompensarse a los suicidas que tomaban la decisión de presentarse voluntarios para dicho honor. Prometían comodidad y nombre a las familias de las personas que se sacrificaban. Ser hijo de Ymir en aquel mundo era completamente distinto que entre aquellos muros. En su hogar era un honor, allí significa ser un apestado. Alguien que no pertenecía a la sociedad. Un marginado. Un desecho social.

¿Qué clase de sentimientos golpearon a aquellos tres chicos tras observar que nadie los juzgaba por su procedencia? ¿Que no necesitaban llevar una banda en su brazo que los identificase como basura?. Que eran todos exactamente iguales. Con las mismas fortalezas y debilidades. Dirigió una última mirada al cristal mientras pensaba internamente. _¿Llegaste a encontrar un hogar aquí, Annie?_

.

.

.

Se recostó en la silla mientras contemplaba como la ventisca continuaba mojando los cristales de aquel despacho. Copo a copo. Cubriéndolo todo. Aquel invierno se estaba haciendo excesivamente largo. Bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que yacían en sus manos sin apenas interés. Bostezó en voz alta sin intentar disimular tan siquiera.

Si se giraba encarando a aquel escritorio, sería lapidada entre miles de documentos por revisar y firmar. Era demasiado peligroso salir a explorar en aquellos momentos. Así que se dedicaban a ir y venir desde el muro Maria ayudando a los ciudadanos que poco a poco comenzaban a retomar sus vidas y a poblar el territorio de nuevo. Y eso sólo hacía que su trabajo se incrementase. En aquella oficina. Enterrada entre papel.

En momentos como ese sentía pena por su viejo comandante que había pasado años encerrado en aquel despacho batallando contra todo aquel papel blanquecino. Se apoyó sobre la ventana dejando que su mejilla se helase por el contacto. Si tan sólo pudiese coger un caballo y volver a salir al mundo exterior. Aquella tormenta tampoco era tan preocupante. Algún córcel bien entrenado podría aguantar varias horas entre aquellas montañas de nieve. Pensaba indulgentemente.

Volvió a suspirar y una figura saliendo del cuartel llamó su atención. Como siempre, no era consciente de que hora era. Miró hacia el cielo que pese a dejar un manto blanco a su alrededor era completamente oscuro. ¿Ya era de noche? Unos pasos entrando en su despacho le despertaron de su idilío. El olor de la cena en aquella bandeja le devolvió al mundo de los vivos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos bajar con los chicos a comer. Creo que llevo demasiados días encerrada en este despacho … - admitió con seguridad.

\- Los mocosos cenaron hace horas.

Impresionada volvió a girarse hacia el exterior. ¿Realmente era tan tarde? ¿Había superado el toque de queda?

\- Ah... Si hubiese algún tipo de mecanismo que sonara y me avisara de que debo ir a algún lugar mi vida sería mucho menos complicada – tomó asiento junto a su viejo compañero mientras observaba los dos platos de comida - ¿No has cenado con ellos?

\- Dudo mucho que hicieras caso a ese mecanismo ni aunque existiera.

\- Si yo estoy ocupada, tú deberías comer con ellos. - ignoró su último comentario - Son adolescentes. Necesitan una figura adulta cerca de ellos.

\- He estado cerca de ellos – le acercó su plato a Hanji que comenzaba a comer con desgana – Son horriblemente ruidosos mientras comen y no saben cerrar la boca mientras mastican. ¿Acaso prefieres cenar a solas mientras yo como con los cerdos de nuestros soldados?

\- Mañana comeremos con ellos. Estar encerrada aquí todo el día me hace añorar pasar tiempo relajada con ellos. Sin luchas, sin batallas.

\- Tché. Tendré que sacarte a patadas de aquí entonces...

\- Por cierto, - comenzó a enunciar mientras partía el pan para los dos – Yo no le he dado permiso a Floch para salir, ¿se lo has dado tú?

\- No, pero se perfectamente dónde va cada día cuando se escapa. Llevo siguiendolo toda la semana, comienzo a cansarme. Mientras tu te escabuyes en este despacho quién tiene que soportar a los mocosos soy yo. Y Floch es el peor de todos.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a sacarte el tema? Hace una semana estuve reunida con él durante horas. Decidí que quería que me ayudara a arreglar los ascensores que se habían estropeado tras bajar algunos cañones del muro Sina. Estuvimos hablando.

\- …...

\- Floch es muy inmaduro aún. Hablaba de justicia como hablaría un niño de siete años – Hanji reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás como si evocase un recuerdo – Comenzó a divagar sobre lo que significaba ser realmente un soldado. Dijo que la auténtica lucha no había comenzado y que ayudando a los ciudadanos nos volvíamos débiles. Que debíamos obviar la ayuda en su traslado y entrenar más duro para hacernos más fuertes.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Como parecía tan preocupado por que su musculatura pudiese disminuir al no poder ejercitarse en el invierno, decidí darle permiso para recorrer ventisiete veces el muro sina mientras comprobaba que mi caballo no había perdido velocidad. Y cuando terminó de recorrer el muro Sina, le dejé correr otras ventisiete por el muro Maria.

\- Ahora comprendo porque últimamente Floch se ha vuelto extremadamente puntual cuando ayudamos con los traslados diarios – posiblemente asustado de tener que volver a acabar exhausto otro día más.

\- ¿Adónde ha ido? Tengo entendido que sus padres murieron cuando sufrimos el primer ataque a las murallas - no creía que tuviese tampoco ningún amigo ni conocido en la ciudad.

\- Es un mocoso. Ha ido dónde todos los mocosos de su edad van.

\- ¿A bailar al pueblo? ¿A alguna taberna? - preguntó algo ignorante por el ocio de la juventud.

\- Probablemente haya vuelto al burdel.

\- Ah, ya veo. Supongo que está creciendo. Todos están creciendo.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta de eso...

\- Entonces, ¿le has seguido estos días a un burdel? – sin prestar mucha atención continuó comiendo - ¿Tiene algún tipo de relación o algo así?

\- Dudo mucho que ninguna mujer quiera repetir con alguien como él. Es un mocoso insufrible y está en _esa_ edad.

\- Podría ser problemático. Todos tienen _esa_ edad ahora mismo. ¿Deberíamos hablar con ellos respecto a esto?

\- No. El resto de son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ni tan siquiera intentarlo.

.

.

.

Había subido a aquel tejado decenas de veces. Pero jamás se había encontrado con él en ese sitio. Miraba hacia el cielo nocturno que por fin dejaba reflejar las estrellas tras tantos días en los que la nieve perpetua caía sin cesar.

Sabía que había notado su presencia cuando se acercó a él. Pero no se giró para comprobar su procedencia. Tan sólo se limitó a continuar sentado entre aquellas tejas mirando hacia algún punto que no podía describir. Se quedó callado en silencio mientras esperaba que dijese algo. Pero parecía ignorar su presencia. Emanaba un extraño aura. Cómo si se tratase de algo que no podía describir fácilmente con palabras.

\- Eren, ¿por qué subes aquí tantas noches? ¿Qué se supone que ves en el cielo?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Floch? Hanji-san no te permite deambular a tus anchas.

\- No eres el único que sabe escabullirse del atento ojo vigilante del capitán – se sentó junto al chico mirando hacia el cielo - ¿Qué ves en las estrellas, Eren?

\- ¿Cuál crees que es el enemigo? - se giró hacia su compañero de armas con actitud pasiva.

\- ¿Enemigo? Está claro. Aquellos que nos han atacado ya demasiadas veces. Ellos son a quiénes hay que derrotar.

\- No creo que sea algo tan banal. Ymir lo decía. El enemigo es... toda la humanidad. ¿Crees que tras derrotar a Marley acabará esta lucha?

\- No entiendo...

\- ¡¿Crees que volviendo a sacrificar a todos los soldados de estas murallas conseguiremos que acabe esta lucha?! - sus palabras se volvían más duras con cada sílaba pronunciada. - Dime, Floch, ¿acaso quieres vivir toda tu vida con miedo? ¿Con miedo a ser atacado de un flanco o de otro?

\- Somos soldados, ¿no se supone que tenemos que sacrificarnos por el bien de la humanidad?

\- Sacrificio. No se cuantas personas se han sacrificado por mí. ¿Cuántas más han de morir? - en su mente sólo resonaba un nombre. Si tan sólo ellos lo sabían, ella correría peligro. Otro sacrificio más por aquella sociedad corrompida. - ¿¡Te sacrificarás tu también por mí!? ¿¡Acaso no quieres vivir una vida larga y tranquila!?

\- N-no lo sé... - frunció el ceño sin comprender su enfado – Ellos te llaman la esperanza de la humanidad... Pero yo sólo veo a un imbécil con problemas de somnolencia. ¿Por qué te alaban tanto? No eres nadie importante. Sólo eres uno más. Alguien que tuvo la desgracia de recibir ese poder. Cualquier otro haría tu papel mejor que tú.

\- Te lo cedo entonces – bramó con furia – Quisiera que experimentases lo que supone revivir visiones de tí mismo devorando a tu propio padre una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Matando a gente inocente a lo largo de décadas para proteger el poder que supone _la esperanza de la humanidad. _Devorar a tu tío, a tu madre, a tu hermano...

\- Creo que te estás volviendo loco, Eren. - tensó sus nudillos mientras oía como crujían con fuerza – Tú al menos supones algo para esta gente. ¿Qué soy yo? Un soldado inútil a quién infravaloran continuamente. Estoy cansado de tener que atender a las absurdas órdenes de nuestra comandante. Revisar montacargas que no utilizamos. Comprobar la solidez de las piedras de los muros. Limpiar los establos cada día...

\- ¿Por eso vas continuamente a encontrarte con prostitutas? - finalizó con despecho.

\- ….. - Floch se giró asombrado de que pudiese tomar en cuenta aquella información. Pero dudaba que su eterno vigía lo hubiese comentado con ellos - ¿Cómo lo...?

\- Todos lo saben. Ni siquiera disimulas cuando vas o vuelves. Eres un libro abierto. Un libro demasiado obvio y aburrido. – añadió sin compasión – No vas a encontrar tu razón de vivir entre las piernas de una mujer.

\- No puedo tomarme en serio eso viniendo de alguien que jamás ha estado entre esas piernas – respondió con insolencia.

\- No tengo interés en eso – sus ojos verdes bajaron hacia el suelo ponderando toda clase de preguntas sin responder, como si entre las leves muescas de la cerámica de aquellas tejas hubiese escrita una respuesta. - ¿De qué sirve dejarse llevar por los impulsos? Muchas personas han muerto intentando protegerme debido a mis impulsos.

\- Eres un imbécil, Eren. Ya te lo he dicho. Te consideran la esperanza de la humanidad. Hagas lo que hagas te protegerán a toda cosa. Hasta que dejes de ser útil. Cuando estos trece años pasen, tendrás a tu sucesor con la boca bien abierta dispuesto a devorarte. Si lo piensas bien, es un final bastante patético. Alguien tendrá que soportar las visiones de tí mismo hablando conmigo en este tejado en un futuro. Siento lástima por esa persona.

\- Estoy cansado de estar preso...

\- En eso puedo compadecerte. También he estado encerrado en esos calabozos más de una vez.

\- No pasarías tanto tiempo en las mazmorras si dejaras de cuestionar al capitán.

\- Sabes tan bien cómo yo que nadie acaba preso entre esos barrotes si la razón de ello no tiene que ver con el sentimentalismo que últimamente reina en este ejército.

\- …... – dirigió una mirada de duda a su compañero, sin duda era mucho más inútil de lo que pensaba. Aún parecía absorto en aquella escena ocasionada diez meses atrás – No son esos barrotes los que me preocupan – Sino aquellos que habían marcado su existencia desde que su padre le inyectó aquella sustancia que provocó su conversión. Desde ese momento, su propio juicio había sido anulado. Preso enternamente de sus decisiones.

\- Cuando consigamos ir al mar, ¿qué haras, Eren? La comandante dijo que en dos meses podríamos realizar una misión de reconocimiento del terreno.

\- Cumplir con lo que me fue encomendado.

Sin decir nada más volvió a alzar su cabeza hacia el cielo, como si pudiese hablar con alguien y aquellos reflejos luminosos fuesen la contestación a sus plegarias. Por primera vez desde que volvieron de Shinganshina, Eren comenzaba a parecer un auténtico foco de esperanza.

.

.

.

El eterno frío había menguado y la vegetación volvía a poblar poco a poco aquellas vastas llanuras. Si asomaba la cabeza hacia el patio exterior podía oler algunos brotes frescos que emergían de entre el pasto mojado por la lluvia. Aquellos libros eran terriblemente pesados. Pero era todo lo que había encontrado en la biblioteca central.

Habían sido meses de recolección entre estanterias polvorientas y en desuso. Pero finalmente había encontrado los suficientes para recabar suficientes datos para aquella misión en la que conseguirían ver el exterior tras seis años encerrados. De nuevo se volvió a encontrar en una situación vivida demasiados meses atrás. Aquella puerta permanecía cerrada y sus frágiles brazos apenas podían cargar con aquellos libros.

Dos pares de manos comenzaron a quitarle el peso que oprimía sus hombros en ese momento.

\- Gracias, Jean, Connie – esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras utilizaba sus nudillos para tocar a la puerta – Comandante, hemos llegado.

La voz del interior les dio acceso mientras les daba la espalda, aún garabateando en una vieja pizarra oscura. En el punto más alto había escrito una sola palabra: Mar. Y debajo de ella parecía estar descrito algún tipo de entrelazado de líneas que implicaban distintas tácticas en el caso de que alguna bestia intentase atacarles.

\- Gracias por venir, por favor, sentaos – Borró algunas de las líneas y comenzó a escribir a la izquierda de la pizarra – No creo que encontremos ninguna amenaza. Hipotéticamente, todos los titanes con los que hemos sido atacados todos estos años pertenecían a esta isla.

\- Hanji-san – alzó Eren la voz - ¿Hay alguna prueba que concluya eso?

\- Hasta donde hemos averiguado, en el imperio de Marley, los ciudadanos eldianos son recluidos en guettos y transportados a esta isla para ser transformados en titanes. No obstante, en estos últimos meses no hemos recibido ningún ataque. Asi que podemos concluir que no somos las únicas personas con quiénes mantienen un conflicto abierto.

\- Pero aún asi...- continuó.

\- En la última batalla mermamos bastante sus defensas. Y al igual que nosotros, ellos también deben haber pasado un tiempo de reelaboración. No creo que decidan utilizar varios ciudadanos del guetto al azar para lanzarnos una emboscada. En base a las visiones que ambos me habéis comentado, su gobierno no juega sus cartas si no puede ganar. – se ajustó sus gafas con los dedos mientras continuaba escribiendo en la pizarra – Puede que dentro de unos meses manden a algún equipo de exploración. Por ello debemos instaurar una base cerca del océano para poder inteceptar cualquier ataque.

\- ¿Y de qué nos van a servir estos libros con ilustraciones? - escupió Floch mientras abría el primero de ellos - ¿Hydrophiinae? ¿Una serpiente marina?

\- Quiero que os toméis en serio el contenido de los libros que le he pedido a Armin que consiga. Tenéis un mes para leerlos y memorizarlos – continuó escribiendo en la pizarra – Hay algunas especies venenosas de animales y plantas marinas. Se que estos libros fueron traídos desde fuera de los muros y os costará comprenderlos. Pero forman parte de la poca información que tenemos.

\- Hanji-san – esta vez fue Sasha quien levantó su mano - ¿Algunos de los peces que salen aquí son comestibles? Creo que sería importante que realizasemos pruebas de campo para asegurarnos de no darle a los ciudadanos pescado que pueda resultar venenoso. Me gustaría presentarme voluntaria para-

\- Vale, en cuanto al puerto que mencionaba el padre de Eren – continuó esquivando la pregunta de la joven soldado – Podemos concluir que se encuentra al noroeste – dibujó una gran línea que parecía atravesar la isla – No tenemos demasiado tiempo así que quiero que elijáis a los caballos mejor entrenados para no tardar más de un par de horas en llegar. Una vez allí, exploraremos el terreno y-

\- Hanji-san. - Connie comenzó a escribir en un papel sobrante que había encontrado - ¿Es cierto que el agua salada permite la flotabilidad? En este libro pone que algunos mares son tan salados que puedes dormir sobre ellos.

\- Cállate Connie y dejad de interrumpir – replicó su capitán desde una esquina – Si tantas ganas tienes de ahogarte en el mar, cuando lleguemos os podéis tirar todos de cabeza.

\- Ah, hablando de ahogamientos. Shadis debería haberos instruído en la maniobra rcp. ¿Correcto?

Sólo dos manos se levantaron entre todos aquellos adolescentes. Al parecer, aquel día sólo dos de ellos habían hecho caso a las lecciones. No le extrañaba que el actual poseedor del titán colosal y su mejor amiga fuesen los únicos que pensasen que aprender a reanimar a alguien que no podía respirar fuese importante.

Suspiró con desgana. Tal vez fuesen los mejores de su promocion. Pero la mayoría de ellos no habían superado demasiado bien sus exámenes. En los innumerables reportes que había tenido que leer de todos ellos figuraba más de una clase suspendida y teniendo que ser repetida. Sobretodo de los que permanecían allí sentados sin comprender lo que significaban aquellas siglas. Despejó el suelo a su alrededor intentando dejar espacio suficiente cómo para que alguien se tumbase sobre él.

\- Bueno, pues daremos una lección rápida. Venga, Armin, ven aquí, os explicaré a todos cómo se hace.

Con una mano dio unas palmadas sobre la base del suelo indicando al chico que se acercase. Armin se puso en pie y obedeció a su comandante aproximándose. Una mano le impidió el paso y le obligó a retornar a su asiento.

\- Vaya, Levi. ¿Te ofreces voluntario?

\- Esto es una estupidez. Shadis debería enseñarle a los mocosos estas cosas y no dejar que nadie se gradúe si no saben hacer nada... - resopló mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba junto a ella. Dirigió una mirada helada a los jóvenes soldados y se tumbó con resignación.

\- Bueno, imaginemos que Levi acaba de ahogarse tras adentrarse por primera vez en el mar y es engullido por las corrientes marinas de las cuáles no tenemos datos todavía. - levantó uno de sus brazos sujetándole por la muñeca – Si presionamos índice y pulgar podremos comprobar si la persona tiene pulso o no – su mano se dirigió al cuello del hombre que miraba al techo con furia – En la base del cuello, justo en la base de la mandíbula también podemos tomar el pulso.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar varios botones de la camisa de Levi. Como si llevara haciendo aquella acción demasiados años, y hubiese demasiada confianza entre ellos, continuó desabotonando uno a uno. Cuando parte de su pecho estuvo al descubierto continuó hablando.

\- A continuación tendríamos que tomar cuenta si sus vías respiratorias estan obstruidas – sujetó su cabeza con cuidado y la inclinó hacia atrás – De esta manera, la tráquea queda despejada permitiendo el paso del aire. Pero nuestro compañero sigue sin respirar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre si la tráquea está obstruída?

\- Buena pregunta, Armin. En tal caso, y con cuidado, podríamos intentar extraer la obstrucción con dos dedos. Pero sin provocar el vómito o nos enontraríamos ante la asfixia inmediata – con dos dedos abrió la boca de su compañero que seguía observando de reojo a los jóvenes soldados – A continuación, colocaremos las manos sobre el pecho en esta posición. Si nos colocamos justo encima podremos realizar más presión sobre el tórax. De esta manera, relajación, contracción. Por último, debemos insuflar aire a través de los pulmones para eso deberemos tomar aire y acercarnos a la boca del sujet-

\- Sigo sin entender para que aprendemos esto – interrumpió Floch antes de que su comandante acercase sus labios a los de su capitán – Es evidente que jamás lo vamos a utilizar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Floch? No conocemos que peligros puede entrañar el mar. Con lo que este tipo de maniobras es esenciales que las dominéis.

\- Es una completa estupidez. Todos aquí sabemos nadar. Nadie es tan inútil como para ahogarse en la primera misión que realicemos en el exterior.

\- Floch, la asfixia no sólo se da en casos de ahogamiento. También habrá situaciones en las que un compañero salga herido y tengáis que reanimarle en medio del campo de batalla.

\- ¿Para qué? - como si algún tipo de locura se hubiese apoderado de él comenzó a gesticular sin parar – ¡Ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos realmente imprescindibles salvo ello dos! – gritó mientras señalaba a los únicos portadores de titán de aquella sala. - Si yo, o Sasha o Jean morimos no importará. Estamos en guerra, comandante. En lugar de preocuparnos por salvar la vida de alguien que ya está perdido deberíamos entrenarnos para manejar mejor los rifles que realmente salvarán vidas.

\- …... - Hanji pareció perder la paciencia y se acercó lentamente al chico que parecía cada vez más influenciado por sus propias palabras – Si tan preocupado estás por el estado de nuestras armas, no te preocupes. Cuando vayamos en partida al océano puedes quedarte vigilando todas ellas. Pero te recuerdo una cosa. Una pistola apuntando a tu cabeza es el arma de la que menos deberías preocuparte.

.

.

.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Yo también puedo perder la paciencia si se me cuestiona continuamente – balbuceó mientras terminaba de recoger las anotaciones que habia hecho esa misma tarde – No quiero saber que podría hacer Floch si se encontrase a alguno de sus compañeros malherido y sin tan siquiera saber hacer un torniquete.

\- No me refiero a eso – entornó los ojos mientras miraba por la ventana. Los jóvenes reclutas se habían reunido en el patio central como si estuviesen en el colegio, mirando los libros y riéndose por el nombre de alguna especia que apareciese en él - ¿Por qué has decidido enseñarles maniobras de reanimación utilizando a los propios mocosos de ejemplo?

\- Tú no levantaste la mano cuando pregunté, Levi – Hanji se quitó las gafas mientras le miraba con despecho – Tampoco asististe al entrenamiento. Así que debo suponer que tampoco sabes realizar dicha maniobra – se sentó sobre la madera del escritorio mientras sonreía con complacencia - ¿Por eso te ofreciste voluntario? ¿Querías disimular delante de unos niños que tampoco sabes hacerlo?

\- …... - lentamente se acercó hacia ella con actitud ofensiva - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en un par de semanas. ¡Dejad algún comentario con vuestras opiniones de cómo se va desarrollando la historia!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentó en el suelo algo cansado. Notaba que sus piernas se endurecían como el cemento. Tal vez se había sobreesforzado con el entrenamiento de aquel día. Pero si él no intentaba combatir, ¿acaso lo harían ellos? Todo el mundo en ese ejército parecía más preocupado por cómo utilizar una especie de pistola con unas lanzas adheridas que había inventado su comandante que por aprender a disparar con un fusil.

Tanteó con cuidado la ligera presteza del arma. Suave, delicada. Creada especificamente para dar miles de muertes honorables. Su diseño parecía tallado por las manos de un artista sobre el acero. Cada centímetro de aquel cañón esculpido con asombrosa paciencia y gratitud. Cuando delineaba el contorno con sus dedos podía sentir que el vello de sus brazos se erizaba.

Viró el arma entre sus manos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la boca del cañón. Oscura, misteriosa. Solía limpiar aquella abertura a diario. Había desarrollado una extraña manía con aquel fusil que solía cargar consigo cuando debía hacer guardia. Sentía que si una mísera marca de pólvora lo ensuciaba no funcionaría adecuadamente. Su mente comenzó a fantasear con aquella arma entre sus dedos, acariciando el gatillo. Tan sólo un leve movimiento y aquel cañón escupiría un pedazo de metal que podría estampar sobre las cabezas de sus enemigos. Acercó aún más el arma a su rostro, aspirando el aroma del metal bruñido.

\- Irás más rápido si quitas el seguro – la voz de una mujer resonó en su espalda. Una puerta se cerró tras ella indicándole que entraba – Aunque somos demasiados pocos como para prescindir de nadie. Así que debo pedirte que no lo hagas.

\- Comandante Hanji…... - su presencia le asustó por completo mientras arrojaba el fusil lejos de él. Cabeceó en su dirección intentando averiguar durante cuanto tiempo le había observado.

En ocasiones aquella mujer era sigilosa como una serpiente, y aparecía de repente sin previo aviso. No era la primera vez que sentía que llevaba observandole demasiado rato hasta que ella decidía compartir que le habia visto. Tal vez dándole una orden o simplemente haciendo ruido a propósito. Cuando había demasiado silencio a su alrededor temía estar siendo vigilado por ella, o por el hombre que rondaba siempre a su alrededor.

Suspiró en voz baja y la encaró mientras daba vueltas por la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros. La mayoría de camas estaban desechas, salvo el mismo o Armin, nadie que durmiese allí solía ser cuidadoso con sus pertenencias. Ella pareció sentarse en la cama dónde él dormía cada noche y dio unas palmadas sobre el colchón indicandole que se sentara. No le apetecía tener esa proximidad con ella. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer.

\- Pixis me ha dicho que te dará trabajo mientras estemos fuera. He dejado algunos libros en la sala común. Por si te surge el interés respecto a la utilización de primeros auxilios. – comenzó a hablar. Ellos se irían en unos días, a ver aquel dichoso océano que parecía lo único importante aquellos días – Pero aún puedes venir con nosotros, si no das problemas – finalizó.

\- …. No es necesario – comenzó a esquivar su mirada, demasiado intensa y sin guardar las distancias necesarias – Comprendo el castigo.

\- Eso no quiere decir que en futuras expediciones no necesite al 100% de mis subordinados – continuó – Si todo va bien, en algún momento puede que tengamos que construir un barco y salir de esta isla. Dentro de una semanas tendremos nuevos miembros. Y vosotros pasaréis a ser sus mentores. Todos entienden esto, ¿lo entiendes tú?

\- Sí – no había demasiado que batallar respecto a aquel tema. En algún momento tendría que instruir a otras personas. Eso no era nuevo en el ejército - ¿Tendré mi propio escuadrón algún día?

\- Eso no lo decido yo – claudicó su comandante mientras su fría mirada se posaba sobre el suelo – Levi y yo preservamos nuestros puestos porque así lo ha decidido el gobierno. Pero cuando aumenten nuestras filas, todos tendréis el mismo rango. Salvo los que Levi decida que formen parte de su escuadrón personal... - pareció dubitar ante aquello último, como si sus palabras se quedasen en suspensión.

Su capitán, previamente antes de que la totalidad de aquel ejército mermase de manera abismal había decidido que los compañeros con los que entrenaba a diario fuesen su propio escuadrón de ataque. Pero al movilizarse el gobierno, todos entrenaban en conjunto. Posiblemente, cuando nuevos compañeros ocupasen aquellos barracones vacíos, solo Floch quedaría fuera de aquel escuadrón especial que gozaría del respeto del resto. Solamente él. Y tardaría demasiado en alcanzar el reconocimiento que merecía debido a que "no era especial".

Su comandante pareció captar la pesadez que portaba en la mirada mientras le dirigía unas suaves palmadas en su espalda. Intentando reconfortarle. Aquel tipo de gestos _maternales_, no eran para nada necesarios. En ocasiones, ella parecía olvidar quién debía ser y cómo debía comportarse.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras comentar, Floch? - su voz sonaba demasiado suave y alegre, como si intentase conectar con él. Demasiadas veces había utilizado aquel tono con él y demasiadas veces había intentando forzar una conversación amigable e inútil – Responderé todo aquello de lo que tengas duda.

\- ….. - su ego empezó a hervir mientras sentía que ella intentaba forzar una sonrisa. Sabía que cuando decía algo que realmente quería decir acababa siendo golpeado por su eterno guardian o sometido a algún castigo físico. Pero su actitud despreocupada mientras intentaba ser amigable hizo que aquella pregunta saliera de sus labios – Digame, comandante. ¿El capitán Levi es bueno en la cama?

\- ¿Cómo? - fue todo lo que pudo articular aquella mujer.

Probablemente aquel tipo de pregunta nunca había salido de manera tan directa de sus labios. Ni con tanta osadía. Pero su cara de desconcierto era un placer para sus ojos. Empezó a ponderar que clase de excusa inventaría para negar aquello que todos los que dormían entre aquellos muros susurraban en voz baja.

\- Le pregunté que si el capitán es bueno en la cama – se atrevió a decir lleno de confianza mientras sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - pareció extrañamente asombrada. Floch intentó leer sus expresiones, no parecía que intentase disimular - ¿Quieres acostarte con Levi?

\- ¿Qué? … Yo no dije que-

\- No creo que seas su tipo – la comandante parecía demasiado extrañada y sin embargo no se tomaba las palabras de su subordinado de manera personal - ¿Quieres qué hable con él? Dudo mucho que acceda pero supongo que puede hablar contigo.

\- Yo no... - intentó defenderse ante aquel malentendido en el que él había intentado subestimarla.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de complejo de Edipo que desarrolláis los chicos adolescentes? Se que es difícil, pero somos vuestros superiores... Sois muy jóvenes y no deberíamos tener ese tipo de contacto con vosotros. ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu obsesión con Erwin? ¿Tenías sentimientos similares con él? ¿O era solamente un amor platónico?

\- … - se encontró en shock mientras ella seguía hablando sobre sexualidad y sobre tener ese descubrimiento con alguien apropiado y de su edad – Comandante... yo no he dicho que-

\- …. Por otro lado, Levi... Levi es una persona muy compleja, no creo que puedas convencerle de...-

Lo que probablemente fuesen unos minutos le parecieron horas. Ella hablaba y hablaba sobre otras personas u otras maneras en las que él mismo podría explorar sus sexualidad, ya que su capitán seguramente se negaría porque él era demasiado joven. Intentó averiguar en qué momento su tono de voz, totalmente claro había hecho a aquella mujer confundir su ofensa con un ofrecimiento a meterse en la cama de su capitán.

Tal vez fuese una broma y fuese su manera de esquivar una respuesta directa. Cuando le insinuaba aquel tipo de datos a su capitán lo esquivaba y jamás respondía directamente. Creía que ella era lo suficientemente estúpida como para ponerse nerviosa si también le insinuaba aquello. Pero su mente parecía más ágil y continuaba inventándose un amor ficticio hacia su superior.

\- Basta, comandante. Me rindo – resopló con resignación – Se que el capitán y usted jamás lo admitirán así que no es necesario continuar con esta farsa.

\- ¿Admitir qué?

\- …... - se giró extrañado hacia ella, que levantaba una ceja con sorpresa sin entender sus intenciones – El capitán y usted – intentó sonar en tono de mofa – _por las noches..._. Todos lo sabemos.

\- Ah... - como si acabara de enterarse de sus intenciones, Hanji se echó hacia atrás mientras parecía pensar en ello - ¿De qué te sirve eso?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Para qué quieres que responda a esa pregunta? ¿Es algún tipo de apuesta entre vosotros?

\- ¿Qué? No... No es ninguna apuesta – su mirada se tensó mientras se encontraba con la de su superior - ¿Cree que es apropiado pasar las noches con las piernas abiertas con el capitán entre ellas cuando podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento? ¿No dijo que respondería a cualquiera de mis preguntas? ¡Pues responda! - notó la rudeza en su voz. Pero necesitaba desfogar aquel sentimiento que reprimía desde hacía demasiados meses.

Ella le miró sin expresión mientras parecía asimilar su última pregunta. Se rascó la cabeza mientras parecía recapacitar acerca de algo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella pareció ganar confianza y cerró el paso de huida de su subordinado mientras sujetaba sus hombros.

\- Supongo que sí – claudicó mientras alzaba su vista hacia el techo.

\- …. - sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. ¿Realmente ella creía que era apropiado tener un affair con uno de sus subordinados?

\- Realmente no puedo comparar – continuó – Se que ahora es bastante común experimentar con distintas personas. Pero cuando yo lo hice no tenía demasiado interés. A día de hoy tampoco lo comprendo realmente. Entiendo que tengáis obsesión con ello. Pero hay otras cosas que despiertan más mi interés.

\- …... - Floch continuaba incrédulo. Cómo si ella estuviese hablando de algo que escapaba a su comprensión – No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.

\- He respondido a tu primera pregunta.

Hizo algo de memoria a cómo había empezado aquella conversación.

\- ¿Entonces admite que el capitán y usted tienen una relación?

\- No – su voz sonó directa. Pareció mesarse la barbilla mientras parecía resolver una ecuación mental – No estoy muy segura a que tipo de relación te refieres, pero Levi y yo sólo somos amig-

\- Yo les he oído. Demasiadas noches. Susurros en voz baja... Gemidos...

\- Floch, creo que tienes demasiada imaginación. Tal vez deberías hablar estas cosas con Levi. Mi adolescencia fue muy diferente a la vuestra. Mis hormonas no estaban tan _alteradas._

_\- _Mis hormonas no están alteradas, comandante. Se perfectamente que ha habido varias noches que se ha acostado con el capitán.

\- Acostarse … - volvió a mesarse la barbilla como si recordase algo – Ahora entiendo.

Mientras se levantaba notó que agarraba su camisa obligándole a levantarse con él. Casi sin darse cuenta las puntas de sus pies no rozaban el suelo mientras ella le levantaba y le aplastaba contra la pared. Pareció recorrerle de arriba a abajo mientras continuaba callada.

\- Puedo darte todos los detalles que quieras, Floch. Si eso es lo que deseas. Si con ello consigo que abandones esta actitud desafiante no me importa ser yo quién te instruya en esto y te de todos los detalles que necesites – su agarre se volvió mas duro mientras notaba que la luz desaparecia de su único ojo, que continuaba fijado en el asustado chico – Tamaño, duración. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - su voz sonaba tranquila. Sin gritar. El chico temblaba ante esa actitud desconocida en la mujer – Pero, ¿qué haras luego? ¿De qué te sirve saber la frecuencia con que yo decida hacer aquello que tú haces cada noche? ¿Debo interpretar esto como algún tipo de rebelión personal?

\- Yo...no...

Sus pies se elevaron varios centímetros más. A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, ella tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba.

\- He vivido demasiados años entre estas paredes para saber que, en ocasiones, la gente necesita contacto humano. El mismo que tú buscas en el centro de la ciudad – sus puños agarraron el cuello con más fuerza, rompiendo la sujección del primer botón. - Llevo un año ignorando esas escapadas. Por que no me importa, siempre y cuando comprendas lo que significan las órdenes. Como hacían aquellos compañeros tuyos que murieron un año atrás.

\- Yo acato... todas las órdenes... Soy... un soldado... modelo.

\- Entonces deja de juzgarme. Si tienes algún tipo de problema personal, estaré abierta a hablarlo. Tarde o temprano comprenderás que prejuzgar a la gente solo implica ser derrotado antes de entrar siquiera en batalla.

\- Los... sentimientos... nos hacen …. débiles... - escupió sin apenas respiración tras ese ahogamiento al que se veía forzado.

\- Puedes tener la apreciación que quieras respecto a esto, Floch – el agarre se volvió más flojo dejando que el chico cayese de bruces al suelo – Pero si no tienes sentimientos, ¿qué te hará diferente de los titanes que hemos combatido por más de cien años?

.

.

.

Aquel dia el cielo estaba inusualmente despejado. Mirase a donde mirase apenas un par de nubes casi imperceptibles adornaban la extensión azul que coronaba sus cabezas. La brisa corría perezosa sin apenas molestar a sus cabellos que solo eran despeinados por la velocidad a la que se dirigían a su objetivo.

Notaba que las riendas ardían bajo sus manos. Tal vez iba demasiado rápido porque escuchaba con demasiada lejanía los trotes de los caballos de sus compañeros. ¿Qué era aquella ansiedad? ¿Por qué sentía tanta necesidad de llegar a aquel extremo de la isla? Comenzó a temblar mientras sujetaba las riendas y daba unos ligeros golpes a su montura para disminuir la velocidad. Los audibles sonidos de sus compañeros se acercaron a él.

Se viró hacia su izquierda dónde una voz conocida le llamaba.

\- Eren, no te salgas de la maldita formación – su capitán le miró inexpresivamente mientras buscaba a la comandante que había bajado de su caballo y se acercaba hacia un árbol cercano - ¿Qué se supone que haces, Hanji?

La mujer ignoró sus indicaciones mientras continuaba andando en la dirección que había llamado su atención. Eren bajó de su caballo siguiendo sus pasos. Algo en aquella zona había despertado su instinto. Cómo si un olor o una sensación se apoderase de sus instintos y le llamase con un sonido apenas audible para nadie más salvo para él mismo. Jamás había estado en aquella zona, pero, sin embargo, le resultaba aterradoramente similar.

Hanji se arrodilló sobre la tierra y con sumo cuidado acarició el suelo mientras delimitaba una extraña línea blanquecina que asomaba débilmente. Con las yemas de sus dedos intentó disipar algo más del polvo acumulado y tierra. La línea blanquecina creció y comenzó a entrever de que se trataba. Un esqueleto humano, prácticamente enterrado.

\- Los sedimentos se acumularon muy deprisa – comenzó a explicar mientras seguía desenterrando aquellos huesos – Si en esta zona hay bastante viento, no costaría que acabara aquí enterrado. Eso implica que no hay montañas cerca para parar el viento, así que deberíamos estar cerca de la costa.

\- ¿Sabe quién era? - Armin se acercó curioso tocando los huesos de las falanges, intentando conectar con la persona que yacía muerta y descompuesta. Ninguna imagen residual, nada. Una mera desconocida.

\- Puede que fuera un ciudadano eldiano arrojado hasta aquí y traido del guetto de Marley – viró su vista mientras analizaba la erosión del viento sobre los huesos – Este esqueleto tiene más de 70 años.

\- ¿Fue convertida al mismo tiempo que Ymir? - resonó Eren mientras hacía lo mismo que su viejo amigo. Nada. Aquel contacto no generaba ninguna visión.

\- Eren... En las visiones que me comentaste, uno de los soldados. El que le cedió el poder a tu padre, traicionó a su compañero y lo pateó fuera de aquel muro para ser devorado, ¿cierto?

\- S-sí.

\- ¿Hay alguna prueba de que eso fuese una práctica habitual entre los soldados? Soltar a ciudadanos indefensos y observar cómo eran devorados por sus familiares y amigos...

\- ….. - el chico bajó los ojos como si algún tipo de visión atacase sus sentidos. Aquello parecía haber dado en lo cierto - ¿Le devoraron?

\- No – finalizó mientras acariciaba sus costillas – Era una mujer. De unos 25 años. Era bastante atlética, intentó huir hacia las murallas, y lo hubiera conseguido. Probablemente los titanes a su alrededor la ignoraron.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

\- Le dispararon en la pierna – sus dedos se dirigieron a su fémur mostrando la bala aún clavada – Ella se desangró poco a poco mientras se arrastraba hasta este árbol. No tiene ninguna herida más.

\- Una herida en la pierna parece demasiado _leve_ para morir desangrada – añadió Connie mientras examinaba el cadáver - ¿Murió de inanición?

\- Sí – no había ningún signo de que hubiese intentado volver a moverse. - Había demasiados titanes. O moría devorada o siendo disparada de nuevo. Supongo que esperó pacientemente hasta que murió dormida.

Todos los presente continuaron observando a su vieja compatriota en descomposición sobre el suelo. Mikasa se sentó junto a su comandante y colocó una pequeña manta sobre el cadáver. Tapando de nuevo a aquella vieja amiga que había intentado oponerse al gobierno que los había dejado allí encerrados.

La brisa salada les indicaba que estaban cerca, el galope de sus caballos se intensificó mientras la línea del horizonte se volvía cada vez más pequeña. Una franja blanquecina se atisbaba con exactitud. Un muro de piedra de varios metros de altura desde dónde arrojaban a los ciudadanos eldianos. Una sensación húmeda golpeaba sus rostros. El paso comenzó a disminuirse cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un precipicio. Montada desde la comodidad de su caballo, por primera vez en su vida pudo ver aquella gran masa de agua salada.

Sentía que su ojo perpetuamente dormido reaccionaba a aquella nueva experiencia. El horizonte se perdía bañado por aquella imagen azulada que ondeaba con tranquilidad. Todo era cierto. Cientos y cientos de toneladas de agua les mantenían encerrados en aquella isla. Y ahora por fin podía tocar aquella sustancia transparente al mismo tiempo tan parecida y tan distinta de la que había llegado a ver dentro de aquellas murallas.

Una de sus subordinadas bajó con efusiva alegría de su caballo y comenzaba a quitarse su chaqueta y sus botas dejándolas tiradas sobre un nuevo tipo de tierra jamás tocada en su vida. En algunos libros lo había podido leer. Lo llamaban arena.

\- Sasha, espera órdenes – increpó su capitán.

Ignorando estas palabras, se vio a si misma bajando de su propio caballo y continuando las acciones que ella misma realizaba. Comenzó a dejar sus pies descalzos dejando que se hundiesen en aquel extraño suelo que se moldeaba como si fuese una almohada. Y al mismo tiempo desvaneciéndose entre sus dedos. ¿Aquello era real? Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras intentaba comprender mediante aquel tacto si el agua que estaba viendo era real o fantasía. Sasha llegó a la orilla y comenzó a oler la superficie. Finos ríos transparentes mojaban sus desnudas piernas.

No era peligroso. Era simple agua. Podía oler la sal desde su posición. Aquello era tan irreal. No sabía en que momento había comenzado a moverse pero podía notar la humedad en las plantas de sus pies. Era una sensación fría. Mucho más que la que obtenía cuando realizaba prácticas de natación en la milicia en aquellos ríos interiores.

Se volvió hacia atrás, dónde sus subordinados habían bajado de sus caballos y observaban a su compañera tocar el agua con pura inocencia. Podía ver la ansiedad en sus miradas. Todos ellos deseaban poder unirse a ella. Asentió ligeramente por la cabeza, y todos ellos corrieron a reunirse con ella mientras dejaban sus botas y parte de sus uniformes en el suelo. Solo una persona no se unió y comenzó a atar los caballos que habían sido abandonados por aquella nueva experiencia que parecía más interesante que guardar sus uniformes y botas en un sitio adecuado.

Levi permaneció impasible observando a todos los adolescentes, uno a uno comprobando que aquel agua era imposible de beber. Pero sólo una figura llamaba su atención. Alguien que seguía asombrada de que aquella vasta extensión bañase gran parte del mundo dónde vivían. Se agachó dejando que sus manos recolectasen algo que había bajo aquella transparente pátina.

\- Cuidado, Hanji. Podría ser venenoso – inquirió sabiendo que le ignoraría y su curiosidad sería más fuerte que su capacidad para detectar el peligro.

Pero ella permanecía impasible mientras sus dedos tocaban aquella sustancia pegajosa y alargada que posiblemente sería algún tipo de criatura marina totalmente desconocida. Notó que ella se giró levemente hacia uno de los chicos que no parecía unirse al resto de sus compañeros y permanecía inerte mirando al horizonte. Todos aquellos muchachos parecían entretenerse con aquel nuevo descubrimiento mientras empapaban sus propias ropas. Pero sólo él permanecía callado señalando al horizonte y murmurando algo sobre la libertad. Suspiró en voz baja y continuó clavando la mirada en aquella mujer que continuaba examinando aquella extraña masa falsiforme. Bajo el reflejo que creaba aquella agua transparente y limpia, obtenía un aura que hacía demasiados años que no veía. La esperanza.

.

.

.

\- Hanji-san... - se acercó con cuidado intentando no distraer a su comandante que aún continuaba sentada en la arena haciendo anotaciones después de tantas horas.

\- Dime Armin – murmuró sin levantar la vista de sus anotaciones.

\- Jean está preparando la cena. El capitán me ha pedido que te pregunte que hacemos con las tiendas que trajimos de Trost.

\- Ah... - pareció recordar por un instante que en algún momento deberían descansar – Montadlas.

\- Sí, si, claro... Pero... Nos preguntábamos por la ocupación de ellas. Sólo hay 4 – siendo ocho personas los que dormirían allí - ¿Cómo debemos distribuirnos? ¿Dónde va a dormir, Hanji-san?

\- Ummm – esquivó unos instantes la pregunta mientras continuaba escribiendo afanosamente en aquel papel – No me importa. Preguntadle a Levi. Que él decida.

\- ¿Qué hay de las guardias?

\- Ah... - abandonó sus papeles por unos momentos encontrandose con los ojos de su subordinado que parecía impaciente. A lo lejos podía observar cómo todos miraban con atención pugnando por órdenes – Realmente... Lo dejo a vuestra elección. Levi y yo haremos la primera y la última guardia – _así podréis descansar más_, pensó para sí misma.

\- Con respecto a la cena... - el chico parecía nervioso. Cómo si aquel viejo compañero que miraba furiosamente en su dirección le hubiese encomiado la tarea de traerla a aquel fuego improvisado junto al resto y dejar de realizar anotaciones y descansar.

\- ¿Cena? - se extrañó y levantó la vista para dirigirla hacia el mar que se abría ante ella. La luz de los candiles que traían los chicos era la única iluminación en aquellos momentos. Había anochecido. Y hacía varias horas de ello.

Se giró hacia atrás comprobando de nuevo la actitud de aquella persona que le miraba con los brazos cruzados. Si se demoraba un minuto más, sería él quién la llevaría a rastras hasta allí.

\- Dame 10 minutos, Armin.

.

.

.

Hora y media más tarde, alcanzó aquel pequeño fuego mientras miraba alrededor. Tal y cómo había ordenado. El sitio donde descansarían sus subordinados se encontraba perfectamente montado. El chico más alto de todos ellos comenazaba servir la comida en cuencos de madera. Le resultó extraño que una de las tiendas se encontrase paradójicamente más apartada que el resto. Aunque posiblemente fuera sólo por la inestabilidad y pendiente del terreno.

Mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Mikasa, notó que todos ellos habían trabajado mientras ella escribía ecuaciones respecto a la solubilidad del océano. Con algo de aprensión, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a ayudar a su subordinado a servir a sus compañeros.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estemos aquí todos – comenzó a decir con determinación – Supongo que esto es el comienzo de un nuevo tipo de táctica. No solamente defensiva cómo hasta ahora, sino ofensiva.

\- Hanji-san, ¿cuando podremos salir a pescar? Puedo fabricar cañas de pescar...- inquirió Sasha mientras miraba el plato con varias plantas encontradas por la zona.

\- Me siento muy orgullosa de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí – ignoró la pregunta de la chica que continuaba engullendo su plato con lástima – Hace años que me uní a la legión y nunca pensé que podria llegar a vivir ese momento. Gracias.

\- Hanji-san, ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora? - increpó Eren entre el repicar de las brasas del fuego.

\- Montaremos una base cerca para poder observar cuando se acerquen barcos. Por lo que hemos visto, solo hemos encontrado un titán que seguramente haría meses que fue traído hasta aquí. Posiblemente en unas semanas manden algún tipo de flota para observar si hemos salido de las murallas o no – levantó las gafas con cuidado hasta ponerlas sobre su frente – Entonces podremos tener por fin la ventaja de sorprender a nuestros... enemigos – dubitó al decir la última palabra.

\- Enemigos... - Eren bajó la vista mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban.

Aquel silencio solo era interrumpido por el golpeteo constante de las olas del mar contra las rocas erosionadas de la bahía. Si permanecían atentos, tal vez pudiesen llegar a imaginar que pasaba por la mente de cada uno de aquellos chicos. Y al mismo tiempo, no.

.

.

.

Un leve golpe en el hombro le indicó que la noche había llegado a su punto álgido y debía ser relevada de la guardia. Connie comenzaba a tomar asiento a su lado para relevarle. Pasar horas despierta mientras vigilaba el horizonte parecía agotador. Pero para ella, el silencio era suficiente para continuar haciendo trabajar a su cerebro. No sabía cuantas horas había permanecido sentada en aquel muro sujetando aquel rifle contra su hombro. Levi la miró desde el otro extremo. Hanji asintió y le traspasó el arma a uno de sus subordinados. Dentro de unas horas volvería a aquel muro. Y no podría protegerlos si no tenía energía suficiente.

Dubitó unos momentos mientras observaba todas las tiendas montadas sin estar segura dónde debía dormir. Levi sujetó su mano y la guió hasta la que se encontraba más alejada.

\- No deberías utilizar tu posición para que siempre te den el mejor asiento, Levi – murmuró comprendiendo la situación.

\- Ninguno de los mocosos quería compartir tienda ni contigo ni conmigo – increpó desafiante – Decidieron que preferían tenernos lejos y lo montaron ellos solos. Yo no les he dicho nada.

\- ¿Y para qué nos quieren tener lejos?

\- Son mocosos, Hanji. Sasha y Connie no querrán que oigamos como intentan asaltar parte de las provisiones en mitad de la noche. Jean y Armin posiblemente estén jugando a las cartas. Eren estará jugando a alguna estupidez también. Y Mikasa suele escaparse para comprobar que el mocoso de Eren sigue vivo.

\- Vale, vale. Me queda claro. Nos destierran nuestros propios soldados por ser los más viejos...

Rió en voz baja mientras se introducía en la tienda. Necesitaba dormir pero necesitaba aún más encontrar respuesta a todas las preguntas que hacía su cabeza. ¿Realmente atacarían unas semanas cómo había deducido? Tan sólo había explorado los sedimentos de la bahía y acotado la frecuencia con que eran traídos ciudadanos eldianos y convertidos en titanes. Restando el tiempo para recuperarse de su primera batalla y mientras resolvían otro tipo de conflictos.

Se frotó las sienes dejando que sus cabellos se enredasen en su pelo. Tal vez debería revisar sus cálculos de nuevo para cerciorarse. Notó algo de frío en sus pies de repente. Levantó su vista encontrándose con la de su compañero que le había quitado las botas y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

\- Levi, será peligroso dormir sin los uniformes. Tendremos que utilizar el equipo si tenemos que combatir. Mis cálculos podrían ser erróneos.

\- Hanji... - esquivó su mirada y la bajó como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa – Ya ha pasado un año y cuatro meses.

\- ¿Un año y cuatro meses? - comentó extrañada.

\- Sí... - se tumbó sobre ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Hanji comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de su nuca – Un año... y cuatro meses.

\- Ah... - pareció recordar – Sabes que no era un buen momento. Y ahora tampoco lo es. Los chicos duermen a varios metros de aquí.

\- Los mocosos nos han dado privacidad, Hanji. Entiende su indirecta. No quieren oírnos.

\- Hace unos días hablé con Floch – Levi parecía especialmente irritado cuando oía pronunciar su nombre – Cree que lo hacemos prácticamente a diario.

\- …... ¿Te ha faltado al respeto?

\- Es un crío, Levi. No me importa que crea que lo que oye por las noches es mi apasionante vida sexual. Probablemente todos los críos que tenemos durmiendo en sus tiendas piensen lo mismo y por eso han decidido que no quieren dormir con nosotros.

\- ¿Le has contado la verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no.

La verdad. Mientras su subordinados pensaban que tenían un tórrido romance entre las sábanas de su cama, la verdad era más lejana de lo que podían llegar a atisbar. Pesadillas. Aquella venda enrojecida y llena de sangre que reabría su herida continuamente. Remembranzas de viejos tiempos en los que sólo podía agonizar al saber que jamás volvería a vivir aquellos momentos. Personas con las que jamás podría volver a hablar. Despedidas y más despedidas. Y sus gritos de dolor solo podían ser callados mientras hundía su cabeza con fuerza en el pecho de su viejo amigo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza hasta quedar dormida.

\- Comienza a preocuparme que no tengan demasiada experiencia en el ámbito sexual. Están creciendo y dentro de poco comenzarán a experimentar. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos.

\- Deja a los mocosos en paz, Hanji – continuó desabrochando su camisa aprovechando la distracción.

\- ¡Pero, Levi! Es necesario que reciban la educación que necesitan.

\- Que se lo enseñen sus malditos padres.

\- La mayoría de nuestros subordinados son huérfanos, Levi.

\- …..

\- Piensa en cómo supiste tú de estas cosas. ¿No desearías haber aprendido de otra manera?

\- Yo aprendí de la misma manera que tú. ¿Acaso tienes alguna queja?

\- ¿Tú también estás pasando una fase cómo Floch y Eren? - argumentó mientras volvía a abotonarse la camisa desabrochada.

\- Yo no soy un mocoso.

\- A veces lo pareces.

Sostuvo su mirada unos segundos mientras accedía a que el continuase la práctica que llevaba haciend los últimos minutos. Parecía cansado y ansioso. Tal vez había demasiado tiempo sin tener mayor contacto que el de empapar su camisa mientras lloraba en su pecho aquellas noches.

\- Dime, Levi – susurró mientras sus pantalones desaparecían de sus piernas - ¿Crees que los sentimientos nos hacen débiles?

\- Prefiero morir sintiendo algo a estar vivo siendo un maldito trozo de hierro afilado.

\- Yo también pienso igual. No quiero permanecer viva para ser tan sólo una simple espada.

.

.

.

La luz del perezoso amanecer acariciaba sus retinas cansadas. Sus párpados pesaban demasiado en aquellas últimas horas de guardia. Notaba sus propios cabeceos debido al dolor en su cuello. Bostezó en voz alta visualizando a su compañera. Mikasa nunca parecía cansada. Tal vez algo ajena o inexpresiva. Pero no mostraba tan fácilmente su cansancio. Ella le devolvió la mirada mientras acercaba la escopeta a su pecho.

\- Creo que es la hora del relevo... - giró su cara hacia el horizonte – Avisaré a la comandante.

Mientras sus pies recorrían el trayecto hacia la tienda más apartada podía oír los cada vez más audibles bostezos de Jean. Quién parecía necesitar desesperadamente aquellas últimas horas de sueño. Aún era demasiado temprano para enlistarse por la mañana. No podrían realizar un reconocimiento óptimo del terreno con apenas unos rayos de sol arañando el terreno blando en el que se encontraba.

Antes de abrir la tienda se giró por instinto hacia una de las que ocupaba su viejo amigo Eren. Como si una especie de reflejo le indicase que él se encontraba bien, suspiró y comenzó a abrir la lona que les permitía dormir.

\- Buenos días, comand- antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, parpadeó con sorpresa.

Algo rozaba sus pies y le impedía avanzar. Dos montañas de ropa apiladas frente a ella en perfecto orden. Poco a poco levantó su vista observando que los pies de su comandante sobresalían de un estrecho pedazo de tela dispuesto como manta.

Ella yacía dormida y ausente tumbada de espaldas y su brazo rodeaba a su capitán. Su pelo estaba enmarañado ocultando su cara. Pero su respiración le indicaba que no se había despertado. Al contrario que la persona a quién abrazaba en sueños. Levi la miró con indiferencia y levantó un dedo colocándolo delante de su boca indicándole que guardase silencio. La chica retrocedió algo confusa sin comprender nada.

Su ropa estaba allí amontonada. Tan sólo veía la espalda de su comandante y parte de los pies de esta, pero podía intuir que todas las prendas que estaban allí eran todas las que usualmente la cubrían y que bajo aquella manta no llevaba nada puesto. No parecía estar en absoluto incómoda durmiendo desnuda. Tampoco lo parecía él.

Volvió a cruzar la vista con él. No sabía si debía volver a hablar o seguir acatando la orden de permanecer callada. Levi volvió a levantar una mano a través de la manta. _2 minutos, _indicó levantando los dedos.

Mikasa abandonó su posición reencontrándose con Jean que fingía permanecer despierto mientras oía sus pisadas de vuelta.

\- ¿Y la comandante? - inquirió el chico mirando a su alrededor.

\- Tu comandante lleva más de una semana sin dormir para preparar esta expedición – bramó la voz de aquel pequeño hombre – Puedo hacer la última guardia sólo. Iros a dormir.

\- S-sí, capitán – asintió el chico con desesperación por volver a cerrar los ojos.

Se sentó sobre el muro de piedra comprobando que el chico acudía ansioso para recabar un par de las últimas horas de sueño.

\- He dicho que os vayáis a dormir – susurró a la figura de su subordinada que permanecía impasible a sus espaldas.

\- No necesito dormir tantas horas como ellos – inquirió la chica tomando asiento a su lado. - Y desde aquí puedo ver mejor la tienda donde duermen Eren y Armin

\- …...

Notaba que el sol comenzaba a elevarse más a cada minuto que pasaban, el reflejo sobre el océano que se encontraba delante de ellos era aterrador. Le arrebataba su capacidad de visión de una manera terriblemente bella. Como si de un espejismo se tratara. Probablemente Hanji hubiese querido ver aquel fenómeno óptico. Pero había decidido en su lugar que durmiera lo que necesitaba.

Escoró ligeramente la vista hacia la chica que permanecía callada mirando hacia el mismo espectáculo visual que él. No parecía en absoluto sorprendida por aquello. Ni tan siquiera parecía reflexionar acerca de lo que había podido deducir tras ver la manera en que ellos dos habían decidido descansar aquella noche.

\- ¿No deseas saber nada? - inquirió con algo de curiosidad. Demasiado silencio.

\- …. - ella bajó la vista de nuevo y se giró hacia él encarándole – No me interesa lo que tú o la comandante hagáis en vuestro tiempo libre. Mientras Eren y Armin estén a salvo...

\- Tché. La razón de que ella no haya dormido esta maldita semana ha sido el maldito Eren. El gobierno no quería que ni él ni Armin saliesen con nosotros. Temían que pudieramos recibir un ataque inesperado y que los secuestraran y nos arrebataran nuestras más queridas armas.

\- La comandante no nos dijo nada de eso.

\- Ella prefiere guardar silencio sobre esas órdenes hasta que no le queda más remedio que acatarlas.

\- ¿Cómo consiguió que ellos pudieran venir?

\- Les habló de nosequé del plano meteorológico. Algo relacionado con corrientes de aire frío y caliente y la dirección de dónde venían. Si Marley realmente existía no podría llegar hasta aquí porque un tifón se acercaba a nuestra maldita isla y acabaría allí. Bajo ese temporal es demasiado arriesgado navegar.

\- Entiendo...

En ocasiones, aquella mujer era espectacular. Podía deducir antes que cualquier otro lo que ocurriría bajo un plan de ataque enemigo. Realmente podía empatizar con su situación y anteponerse a ellos. ¿La dirección del viento y unas meras gotas que bañaban su nariz? Nada más que eso había necesitado para comprobar que una tormenta impediría que sus barcos zarpasen.

\- Capitán... - interrumpió los pensamientos del pequeño hombre que parecía querer en silencio - ¿Ella ha averiguado algo más sobre nosotros?

\- …... - sus manos sostuvieron su arman con mayor cuidado, como si no quisiera que se cayese al suelo – Nada relevante. Pero tal vez sea mejor así.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ni yo mismo sé lo que implica tener este apellido. Tal vez podamos acabar tranquilamente nuestros días o tal vez tengamos que vernos forzados a acatar órdenes contra nuestra voluntad.

\- ¿Órdenes?

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tenías un lapso de memoria? No se, cómo si de repente no recordaras las últimas horas o minutos.

\- Puede ser...

\- Incluso que sientas que debes hacer algo que en el fondo no quieres hacer. Cómo si algo te lo _ordenase._

\- ¿Qué significa eso, capitán?

\- No lo sé. Pero si tú también lo has sentido, es que el poder que conlleva pertenecer a este clan también conlleva desventajas.

\- ¿La comandante le ha hablado de esto a _ellos_?

\- No le interesa. Si descubren que hay alguna manera de controlarnos y obligarnos a ser máquinas de matar... - esquivó la mirada de la chica evadiendo la dureza de su palabras – Y te convertirían en un animal que sólo tendría que procrear y procrear todo el maldito día.

\- ¿Me obligarían a reproducirme con quién les de la gana?

\- Un ejército de mocosos con tu cara y tus habilidades. Para ellos sólo son ventajas. Pero de momento Hanji no les ha dado ningún dato para que puedan tomar la decisión de meterte en una jaula de cría.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿No quieren un ejército de _pequeños_ soldados de tu parte?

\- Eso ya fue discutido hace meses... - sujetó el rifle con fuerza y apuntó hacia el horizonte cómo si pudiese dibujar sobre él a aquellas personas que había conocido tiempo atrás. - Tú eres una mujer. No saben nada acerca de que tipo de pulsiones podría generar que te dejarán preñada. Pero yo "era fácil".

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Me negué a acostarme con cada una de las candidatas a ser las madres de mis hijos para ser carnaza en batalla.

\- No creo que Zackley se conformase con un no.

\- Hanji consideró que todas las candidatas eran demasiado jóvenes de ser necesaria tomar esa acción de descendencia para crear mocosos sujetando rifles antes de poder tenerse en pie. Zackley se cabreó y nos amenazó con que esa orden sería dada tarde o temprano y que necesitaría que el gen Ackerman no se extinguiese.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, capitán?

\- Te lo he dicho antes. Nos ven cómo a ganado. No les importa las implicaciones morales, si de ello pueden obtener beneficios cómo un ejército de soldados invencibles. Ni edad, ni cercanía... Nada.

\- ¿Yo estaba incluida en esa lista de candidatas?

\- No lo recuerdo – mintió – Todas eran un puñado de mocosas. Nada relevante. Simples crías que apenas habían vivido su vida. Nadie quiere ser obligado a ser padre de la manera en que no desea.

\- Hanji-san me protegió, ¿cierto? Por eso aquello que averigua sobre nuestro clan no lo comenta a nadie más.

\- Si sólo eso fuera suficiente, habríamos venido a este maldito océano muchas semanas antes. No puedes jugar en el mundo de los adultos si no sabes jugar sus cartas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Grábate esto bien en la cabeza para que no se te olvide, mocosa. Delante de mí pusieron un papel con más de veinte nombre de crías que apenas habían empezado a desarrollar. Si el ejército me obliga tendría que tener más de veinte hijos para que pudiesen formar un batallón. Y ella asumió toda la responsabilidad si era necesario.

\- Ella se...

\- Hanji se ofreció voluntaria...- Mikasa pareció sorprendida mientras entendía lo que suponía aquello – Destrozar su cuerpo de soldado una y otra vez, para proteger a más de veinte crías que ni siquiera sabían que estaban en aquel papel. Metete bien esta información en tu cabeza antes de hacer ningún tipo de argumentación negativa contra ella.

\- Debo suponer que con ella no te has negado a tener relaciones – murmuró recordando la imagen vivída en la mañana.

\- Nadie quiere ser obligado a tener hijos sin su consentimiento. No de esta manera.

Arrepentida bajó su cabeza. Tal vez pudiese dar por hecho que ambos podrían cumplir el objetivo que muchas parejas desearan. Pero ser forzados contra su voluntad a ello, era algo terrible. Si esa orden llegara a acatarse, su comandante tendría que abandonar su propio puesto. Aquel laboratorio que le apasionaba. Su auténtica vida. Para convertirse en algo similar a los animales que había visto en granjas. Y todo ello para proteger a un montón de chicas que ni tan siquiera conocía.

\- Creía que la comandante tendría mejor gusto en hombres – hizo un gesto indicando algo relativo a su estatura cómo si intentase relajar el ambiente con una broma.

\- Tché. Eso nunca ha supuesto un problema para ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que hace bastante tiempo que actualicé por última vez y eso me ha permitido trabajar mejor en lo que quería que sucediera en el capítulo.**

**Si habéis leído alguna historia anterior mía, sabréis que dejé de escribir lemon en mi historia principal, pero solía escribirlos aparte. Así que si queréis que relate lo sucedido después de aquella noche. Dejadmelo saber mediante vuestros comentarios.**

**Un saludo, ¡nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Perdonad por la demora. Me he centrado un poco en intentar escribir otra historia que hacía tiempo que quería escribir. Si buscáis en mi perfil, se llama _Desiciones y arrepentimientos._ Echadle un vistazo y decirme que tal, si os gusta dejad un comentario que lo leeré encantada.**

**Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abotonar aquella camisa era un trabajo demasiado arduo desde primera hora de la mañana, notaba que sus cansados dedos apenas eran capaces de encajar cada botón en el agujero correcto. Cabeceó intentando despejarse. Tenía que recibir a los soldados nuevos que llegarían en unas horas. Nuevas instrucciones.

Apenas llevaban dos semanas allí y ya habían detectado cambios en los movimientos de la marea. El clima había cambiado, y sería enviado algún grupo de expedición a Paradis. Marley prepararía otro ataque. Tal y como había previsto. Mientras se colocaba su parche comenzó a meditar acerca de dónde ubicar su nuevo territorio de vigía. Tal vez si el campamento base se encontrase a varios kilómetros podrían vigilar desde alguna montaña cercana, serían impercibibles debido a la maleza que allí frecuentaba.

Necesitaba designar un escuadrón para la vigilancia y otro para prepararse en caso de sufrir un ataque.

\- Levi, ¿sabes si Eren ha mejorado en las prácticas que le asigné?

\- El mocoso puede aguantar unos tres o cuatro minutos bajo el agua – respondió mientras abrochaba su pantalón.

\- ¿Qué hay de la transformación en el agua?

\- Efectiva.

\- Tal vez deberíamos hacer otra prueba... Creo que tengo que volver a discutir con Armin los cambios lunares y cómo afectan en los movimientos de la marea... Tal vez debería coger un caballo y hablar con Zackley, ¿tendremos suficientes soldados?

\- Hanji... - notaba que estaba nerviosa, se acerco lentamente mientras alzaba su mano hacia su cara, intentado calmarla con una suave caricia – Tus cálculos son malditamente correctos. Solo necesitamos más soldados para no caer ante otro ataque.

\- ¡Pero podría haberme equivocado, Levi! - posó sus frías manos sobre su desnudo pecho mientras notaba que su peso se hundía con cada duda que le asaltaba - ¿¡Y si deciden volver utilizando a portadores de titanes!? ¿¡Qué pasa si tienen algún tipo de arma que no podemos contrarestar!? Sólo nos van a enviar 50 soldados, ¡50! ¿¡y si no son suficientes!?

\- Hanji, calmate – su otra mano recorrió el sentido de la primera sujetando su rostro y acercándolo hacia él – Confiamos en tí. Confío en tí.

\- …...

No sabía porqué, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz cuando notaba demasiado impaciencia era capaz de calmarla. En algún punto de su pasado, aquel vínculo que aún compartían era suficiente para que su objetivo no cesase y continuase adelante. Dejó que su peso se postrara en el suelo mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas.

Se sentía cansada. Aquel último año había sido demasiado duro. En algún momento, Erwin había decidido depositar todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros. Y sólo podía contar con que su cerebro no se parase y continuase en funcionamiento. Necesitaba que aquella máquina continuase trabajando, resumiendo cálculos y siendo consciente de todas las posibilidades para poder anticiparse a sus enemigos. Los pocos datos que poseían de su modus operandi se resumían en varias visiones de dos de sus soldados. Nada más. Necesitaba más conocimiento. Más.

Unos brazos se cernieron en su cabeza permitiéndole reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la única persona que permanecía allí con ella. Tal vez la persona con quién había sido más egoísta, designandole siempre a su lado. Le necesitaba. A través de los años que le había conocido, había desarrollado una estrecha amistad. Tal vez menos convencional que lo que otros considerarían amistad. Pero nunca habían necesitado ponerle un nombre a aquel vínculo que ambos poseían.

\- Lo siento, Levi... - susurró mientras se aferraba a su espalda – Hasta que tengamos datos y podamos estar seguros de que podemos resistir un ataque, no podrás dormir conmigo. Necesito que concentrarme. La vida de todos esos soldados depende de mí. Y de todos los aldeanos.

\- …... - se aferró con más fuerza mientras suspiraba con resignación – Aguanté más de un año. Puedo aguantar un par de semanas.

.

.

.

Con presteza tensó el cable de su arco, suave, sin dañar sus dedos, efectivo. Apenas lo había utilizado desde que acabó aquella gran batalla, pero seguía siendo su arma favorita. Sin duda, cualquier arma que implicase largo alcance en sus manos se convertía en una potencial arma destructiva, pero aquel gastado arco era el mejor.

Aún había luz, era su turno de vigía. Su comandante y capitán permanecían a su espalda, debatiendo algo en silencio. Apenas oía susurros que eran solo acallados por los sonidos de su estómago. Era el cuarto día desde la nueva formación. Ellos dos permanecían impasibles en la zona de vigía sin movilizarse. Siempre atentos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en cazar algún conejo de las decenas que había en aquella mínuscula aborleda para comer.

Otro rugido de tripas. Prefería hacer aquellas guardias con Jean o Connie, ellos jamás le regañaban por comer durante una guardia. Pero sus dos superiores, permanecían susurrando y atentos al horizonte. Sentía que desfallecería si no acababa su guardia temprano.

Un extraño aroma le llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Tal vez alucinaba debido a que ya había pasado la hora de comer. Pero le parecía oler algo parecido a caldo. Un caldo extraño y de un carácter repulsivo. Fijó la vista en el horizonte, no veía nada parecido a un barco, pero el olor venía de allí. Entornó los ojos intentando que se agudizasen sus sentidos. De nuevo ese olor.

Cada vez se acrecentaba más. Y más. Y más.

\- Comandante – susurró – Huelo algo.

\- Muy bien Sasha, sigue así. ¿Qué hueles? - aquella mujer pareció imitar su gesto mientras intentaba otear el horizonte.

\- Por el este. - volvió a fijarse en la zona de dónde venía aquel olor – Aquello que nos comentó. Los barcos suelen pulirlos con algo repugnante, en la cubierta ¿verdad? Huelo algo repugnante.

\- ¿La brea? ¿Has podido detectar un barco?. - se giró hacia atrás encaminadose hacia el resto de soldados – Equipo permaneced atentos en la zona de inserción. Quiero que otro equipo releve a Sasha del puesto de observación. No quiero que os confiéis. Son peligrosos.

\- Hanji – susurró su capitán mientras miraba en la dirección que aún señalaba su subordinada – Viene un bote.

\- Comandante, ¿debo disparar? En un par de minutos los tendré a tiro. Solo necesitaré un par de flechas y habrán caído sin alertar a sus compañeros...

\- No, espera Sasha. Esto es extraño, ¿por qué mandan un sólo bote?

Notó que se le tensaban los músculos. Sus datos habían sido correctos. Demasiado correctos. Pero no había mucho sentido en mandar un pequeño bote para asegurar la zona. Entre la negrura del mar podía distinguir a varios kilómetros de distancia un enorme buque. Suficientemente armado como para diezmarlos en cuestión de segundos. Parecía que esperaban, ¿a qué?

Sus pasos se acercaron con sigilo hasta esconderse detrás de un saliente. El pequeño bote se acercaba siendo remado por apenas cinco personas. Algo llamó su atención, uno de los soldados, que parecía escupir algún tipo de improperdio en voz baja. ¿Sólo mandaban a cinco soldados? Hanji hizo una seña a los chicos que habían sobrevivido a aquella última lucha. _Manteneos atentos_. Un ligero chasquido les indicó que ninguna de las escopetas que portaban tenía su seguro puesto.

Atracaron en la pequeña playa dónde llegaron hacia varias semanas atrás. Sin duda, ninguno de ellos parecía excesivamente confiado. Cinco hombres. Cuatro de ellos armados con escopetas. El quinto, aquel que bufaba en la pequeña embarcación, el quinto de ellos presentaba una estraña disconformidad. ¿Acaso estaba temblando?

\- El capitán dijo que no había titanes en esta zona, ¿verdad? Qué todos están cerca de su sucia ciudad amurallada – su voz intentaba sonar segura pero caía sin convencimiento.

\- Cállate Nicolo, solo tenemos que hacer una pequeña inspección y volver en el bote. Si tanto miedo tienes, deberías haber agarrado un arma antes de salir.

\- ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? Apenas me han formado para sujetar esas armas. Se supone que debería estar en la bodega a salvo.

\- Nicolo, cómo no te calles de una vez, te aseguro que te clavaré tu cuchillo de pelar patatas y cebollas en el c-

Un extraño impacto hizo al hombre callar. Una mujer de aspecto asiático había aterrizado a su lado, dejándole inconsciente de un golpe.

\- ¡Malditos hijos de ..! - otro soldado caído. Esta vez agredido por un hombre.

Nicolo cayó al suelo mientras se arrastraba en la arena. Todos sus compañeros fueron cayendo uno por uno. La resistencia era inútil. ¿Acaso iba a morir? Cómo deseaba poder volver a su cocina y crear algún plato nuevo para su familia, ¿por qué había sido obligado a ir hasta allí?

Notaba que su corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto que pasaba. Una mujer con un parche en el ojo se agachó hasta él. Parecía sonreír pero desconfiaba de ella, cómo si le examinara.

\- D-demonio... - un filo hilo de voz que apenas era capaz de salir de su tráquea – M-malditos d-demonios eldianos.

\- Creo que debo presentarme – se escoró hasta su posición mientras le ofrecía una mano. El hombre que había reducido a varios de sus compañeros colocó un cuchillo en su garganta sujetándole desde atrás – Me llamo Hanji, ¿y tú?

\- N-Nicolo...

\- Muy bien Nicolo. ¿Cuántos sois?

\- ¡Que te jodan!

\- Ella ha hecho una pregunta – aquel cuchillo comenzó a apretar de manera más amenazadora, sin duda aquel hombre no tenía paciencia. Su voz se tornaba más dura con cada sílaba – Responde.

\- N-no podéis ganar...

\- Maldito mocoso – la fina hoja de metal comenzó a hundirse en su carne, notaba que finas gotas carmesí comenzaban a mancharla – Puedes hablar con o sin brazos. Tú decides.

\- S-somos... 32 soldados... H-hemos llegado en un buque de guerra.

\- ¿Dónde habéis anclado ese barco?

-...

\- Habla, maldito inútil – de nuevo el frío contacto del metal contra su piel.

\- ¡A-al noroeste de aquí! ¡No hemos venido nada más que un barco en avanzadilla!¡Se lo juro!

\- Muy bien, Nikolo, te dije que podríamos ser amigos – se acercó hacia él postrándole la mano - ¿Va Reiner Braun en ese barco?

\- No.

\- ¿Hay algún poseedor de poder de titán en ese barco?

\- No.

\- ¿Solamente 32 soldados? ¿Cómo pretendíais conquistarnos con eso? Nos infravaloráis. Pero no importa – el reflejo de sus gafas le impidió ver la expresión que ponía en aquel momento. Pero el temblor de minutos atrás volvía de nuevo.

\- ¿Vais a matarme?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Nicolo – pareció dar indicaciones a alguien con ligeros movimientos de cabeza. Indicando a todos los soldados escondidos a su alrededor algún tipo de orden en clave – Vamos a ser buenos amigos.

.

.

.

Una mano firme le ayudó a salir del agua. Su cabello yacía empapado coronando sus hombros. Notaba que había comenzado a crecer. Y ahora empapaba su cuerpo. Recuperó aliento mientras Armin le miraba inexpresivo. Apenas había sido consciente de todo. Solamente había seguido órdenes. Aquel entrenamiento había servido de algo. Un ataque sorpresa. Por una vez, aquellos invasores entenderían lo que significaba perder una batalla antes de librarla.

Un plan magistralmente planeado. Debajo del agua, mientras su comandante dialogaba con los asaltantes, podía percibir el miedo que aquellos soldados sentían sobre ellos. Los consideraban demonios, algún tipo de escoria que no debía existir. Proseguir con lo planeado y transformarse, sujetar aquella colosal bestia de acero y colocarla en un lugar dónde se mostrase inservible y les impidiese la huida. Todo acorde al plan, pero no era eso lo que aún rondaba por su mente.

Su amigo le cedió su otra mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. A lo lejos podía distinguir al resto de sus compañeros agazapados mientras vigilaban al resto de rehénes avanzar hacia el campo de reclusión. ¿Realmente habían ganado? Sin duda había gozado un papel importante aquella mujer de descomunal estatura pero, ¿por qué sabía su nombre? Lo había pronunciado estando segura de que era él a quién se dirigía, justo después de disparar a su propio capitán y concederles la victoria. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

\- ¿Dónde ha ido Hanji-san, Armin?

\- Se ha reunido con aquella mujer y su compañero. Quieren negociar una rendición.

\- Necesito hablar con ella.

\- Eren, el capitán y la comandante nos pidieron que siguiéramos haciendo guardia hasta que ellos pudiesen tener claro lo que iba a suceder. No debemos desobedecer órdenes – intentó agarrar su brazo para detenerle mientras caminaba.

\- Necesito hablar con ella, Armin. Esa mujer sabía mi nombre, ¿acaso el ejército marleyano ha trasmitido mi aspecto como titán? Es peligroso. Ningún soldado más sabía quién soy, pero ella estaba segura.

\- No creo que eso tenga que ver. Esa mujer parecía conocerte por otras razones.

\- Sólo se que necesito hablar con ella.

\- Serénate Eren. No vas a conseguir nada irrumpiendo en la tienda de la comandante mientras intentan dialogar. La comandante no se ha equivocado hasta ahora, confía en ella.

\- …... - se sentó en la arena exhausto. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos - ¿Qué ocurrirá si vienen más barcos en busca de este que acabamos de requisar? Nos arrastraran de nuevo adentro de aquellas murallas. Nos arrebataran nuestra libertad, de nuevo.

\- Yo también tengo miedo Eren, pero no podemos estar seguros si no lo intentamos. En algún momento tendremos que salir de esta isla y ser nosotros los que ataquemos y no solo nos defendamos. Pero para ello, hay que conocer al enemigo.

\- Dime Armin, ¿llegaremos a conocer algún día al auténtico enemigo?

.

.

.

Aquello parecía una burla. Intentó entender lo que estaba pasando entre aquellas paredes de lona amarillenta. Hacía sólo unas horas que habían vencido en aquella batalla. A escasos metros, todos aquellos soldados permanecían vigilados por su propio equipo. Y esa mujer, Yelena, bebía con tranquilidad de la taza de té que le había cedido.

Habían estado hablando durante horas. Se consideraban traidores que querían derrocar a Marley, quiénes habían decidido hostigar al resto de la humanidad en aquel vasto mundo a través de sus poderosas armas. ¿A tanto llegaba su sed de poder? Pero no era aquello lo que parecía absurdo, era aquel nombre que ella había mencionado hacía escasos minutos y que esperaba mientras asimilaban la noticia.

\- El hombre... que os dió la orden...de asesinar a vuestro superiores... - tragó saliva intentando entender la implicación de aquello – ¿se llamaba.. Zeke Jaeger?

\- Así es – la mujer depositó la taza mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de las dos personas frente a ella.

\- Ese maldito mono... - Levi parecía repetir lo que ella había dicho - ¿Zeke Jaeger?

\- Veo que comprendéis lo que acabo de decir – su seguridad les abrumaba.

\- …... - Hanji se serenó un momento, necesitaba discutir eso, en privado – Levi, ven conmigo afuera. Ahora.

Varios soldados armados les esperaban fuera, vigilando, tal y cómo había decidido. Hizo una orden con la mano para indicarles que necesitaba espacio para hablar. Se sentó sobre el suelo sintiendo que su viejo compañero se sentaba a su lado.

\- Levi, ¿comprendes lo que esto significa?

\- Tal vez se lo esté inventado. No confío en esa mujer.

\- Escucha bien Levi. He leído cientos y cientos de veces el diario del padre de Eren. Antes de venir a Paradis, él tuvo un hijo con una mujer que pertenecía a los Fritz. Era parte de la familia real.

\- No entiendo, ¿ese estúpido mono es el hermano de Eren o no?

\- Si su hermano es el titán simio, eso significa que es un poseedor con sangre real – su mano se encontró con la de él buscando apoyo, sus dedos se entrelazaron demostrando que podía continuar - ¿Qué clase de implicaciones tiene eso? ¿Acaso puede desarrollar poderes especiales? Levi, esto es demasiado malo.

\- …... De la realeza o no, acabaré con su cabeza en una bandeja – su promesa aún remanaba en su cabeza, siendo aplazada día tras día.

Las paredes de aquella tienda se abrieron sin su permiso. No habían decidido darles demasiado espacio, aquella mujer parecía impaciente. Les observó desde arriba indicándoles que habían oído todo lo que habían hablado.

\- Podemos daros datos acerca de Zeke. No nos importa. Él nos lo ha ordenado, quiere que cooperemos. Os daremos armas, planos, y os ayudaremos a equipararos a la actual situación de Marley para que podáis luchar.

\- ¿Por qué quiere Zeke que nos ayudéis? Él ayudó a destruir nuestra ciudad y mató a muchos de los nuestros – sentía que la sangre le hervía mientras hablaba. Su ojo eternamente dormido comenzaba a doler, como si le advirtiese de un peligro - ¿Acaso queréis ganaros nuestra confianza? No dejaremos que veáis a Eren hasta estar seguros de vuestras intenciones. Sabemos porqué razón lo necesita Marley.

\- Comprendo tus inquietudes, Hanji – blasfemó en un tono demasiado cercano, provocando una mirada de desdén en el hombre que permanecía junto a ella – Solamente queremos ayudar en el plan de Zeke.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese jodido plan? - interrumpió cansado de toda aquella verborrea.

\- Verás, entrad de nuevo. Discutiremos todo esto con calma. Pero antes. – aquella mujer de exagerada estatura volvió a introducirse en la tienda tomando asiento mientras volvía a sujetar su taza de té – Tenemos una serie de condiciones.

.

.

.

El mar ondeaba ligeramente, dejando que la espuma de mar desapareciera poco a poco mientras se introducía a través de las rocas de la playa. Si se concentraba, podía sentir cada pequeña gota desapareciendo, como si se evaporara.

Creía que le costaría más aceptar aquella noticia, pero parecía que su intelecto ya lo había asumido hace tiempo. Se tumbó sobre la arena contemplando el cielo estrellado, que caprichosamente comenzaba a taparse debido a los cúmulos que comenzaban a formarse. Tal vez, en unas horas, llovería. Arrastrando la pesadez de aquel día. No sabía si realmente esperaba que aquellas gotas se llevasen consigo el cansancio que comenzaba a acumularse sobre sus músculos o tal vez lo necesitase para ahogar los gritos de rabia que reprimía en esos momentos.

Aquellos ojos... Los recordaba. Fueron unos segundos, pero pudo ver al portador del titán que había masacrado al ejército al que él mismo pertenecía. Y los recordaba. Eran los ojos de su padre. Era una imagen que le había asaltado continuamente durante meses y meses. Esquivando la realidad, negándose a creer que el infiel asesino de su civilización era su propio hermano. Alguien que había sido gestado a través de las entrañas de su propio padre, con quién compartía algo más que mera sangre, un destino.

El mismo que había ocasionado su propio nacimiento. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiese expiado a su padre? Eren jamás habría nacido. Tal vez solamente habrían sido masacrados o incluso recluidos aún más. Ninguna de las personas que habitaba en aquellas murallas existiría actualmente si Zeke no hubiera delatado a sus padres. Ellos entraron buscando el poder del titán original, robado por su propio padre. Pero si su padre jamás hubiese cruzado esas murallas, tal vez sería ahora Historia quién habría sido asesinada para obtener ese poder. Y todos ellos diezmados una vez más. Esclavos de aquel poder con él que nacían.

¿Amigo o enemigo? ¿Qué significaba aquel resentimiento que sentía al recapacitar sobre que su propio hermano hubiese masacrado a su civilización? Aquella que portaba el mismo destino que él mismo. ¿Para qué había decidido heredar aquel poder? Tal vez solo buscaba su propio objetivo, distinto al de cualquier facción en la que decidiese agruparse. Traidor, egoísta.

Pero, ¿acaso él podía juzgarlo? ¿Realmente podía él fingir entereza? Sus decisiones egoístas les habían llevado hasta allí. Victorias, derrotas. Y muertes. Demasiadas muertes. Tal vez, llegaría el día en que debería comenzar a combatir solo. Sin arriesgar más las vidas de nadie más. Prescindiendo de los cálculos de su comandante. O de las extrañas habilidades de su capitán. O de su vieja amiga que continuaba observándolo a escasos metros de distancia.

Una eterna escolta, desde siempre. Que comenzaba a ser un lastre.

.

.

.

La virilidad no era algo por lo que siempre se había caracterizado. Hacía escasas horas le habían obligado a cocinar para aquellas inmundas bestias. Aquellos demonios que poblaban aquella isla. Había decidido entrar en el ejército marleyano inspirado por sus propios padres, aquellos que le habían instado a defender a su patria de los invasores eldianos.

Pero, apenas unas horas que había permanecido en aquel barco y había sido relegado a labores de cocina. Durante los años que fue un soldado, solamente se dedicaba a realizar suntuosas comidas para los cansados combatientes que volvían tras la batalla. Y ahora a quien debía alimentar era a aquellos demonios.

Pero, algo extraño había emergido en él. Esa muchacha con apetito voraz. Tal vez fue solamente esa sensación de sentirse realmente agradecido. Jamás nadie, en sus años limpiando aquellas enormes ollas, les había agradecido absolutamente nada. Pero ella lo hizo, consiguió que todos sus años de esfuerzo sirviesen para algo. Probablemente nunca había probado nada similar y sus halagos fuesen exagerados, pero fueron suficientes para que comenzara a entender que aquellas personas no eran lo que le habían impuesto.

Distintos de todo lo que había oído. Y al mismo tiempo, tan similares a él mismo. Su aspecto difería de lo que sus oídos habían llegado a oír. Parecían simples humanos. Con una extraña capacidad de transformarse en enormes y grotescas figuras sin ingerían un líquido concreto. Pero, parecían tan humanos. Sus acciones, sus gestos. Su manera de comportarse, no parecía algo fingido, sino real. Podían sentir, arrepentirse, tener complacencia.

¿Por qué en su tierra natal se designaba aquellos imporperdios a aquellas personas? ¿Qué les hacía realmente diferentes? Él había crecido observando las colosales armas de guerra que surcaban los cielos en busca de sangre. Su propia civilización parecía más inhumana que aquellas personas que vaciaban con rapidez el contenido de los platos que había servido.

Jamás en su vida había observado un comportamiento tan natural, desvergonzado. Creía que los soldados de las distintas facciones a las que se enfrentaban eran viles monstruos cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos de sangre. Incapaces de bajar la guardia, de demostrar sentimientos más allá de la sed asesina. Pero no, aquellos chicos apenas eran un par de años más jóvenes que él. Y sus actitudes no diferían de las que él mismo había expresado en otros momentos de su vida.

Arrojó agua sobre los platos que comenzaba a limpiar tras aquel improvisado banquete, desde su posición, podía observar como los soldados eldianos comenzaban a vaciar las bodegas de su buque. Cañones, armas. Munición. Sin duda, se apropiarian de cualquier cosa que pudiese resultarles útil. Su vista se detuvo cuando observó unas cajas de color gastado, marcadas con un pequeño sello. Él mismo había ayudado a depositar cada una en aquella bodega. Conocía aquel cargamente, ¿sabían ellos lo que contenía?

\- Mantén la postura Nicolo, y no te gires.

\- ¿Y-yelena? - susurró sin comprender.

\- Has hecho estupendamente tu parte. Necesitamos que permanezcas cerca de ellos. Aún tenemos que cumplir nuestra labor. Debemos liberar a estos ciudadanos. Zeke Jaeger es nuestro salvador, él liberará a estas pobres criaturas de su destino. Nadie volverá a sufrir nunca más en este mundo injusto y ellos podrán pasar sus días en paz.

\- Yelena, ese cargamento... - podía ver cómo algunos soldados con flores en sus espaldas comenzaban a examinar cada una de aquellas cajas. Conocía perfectamente el contenido de aquellas botellas.

\- Muy buen trabajo, Nicolo – un arma se posó en su espalda mientras el frío metal pulido se clavaba en sus vértebras – Me encanta cuando cocinas en silencio. El sonido del mar es tan relajante, sigue así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, me ha costado escribir mucho este capítulo puesto que había muchos datos que no recordaba y tuve que buscarlos para que la historia pudiese tener verosimilitud. Ha habido varias personas que me han preguntado por el lemon especial asociado al capítulo anterior.**

**Os juro que lo estoy escribiendo, pero tras cuatro años sin escribir apenas nada y aún menos lemon, me está costando bastante. Intentaré que la semana que viene esté listo. Haré una pequeña sección asociada a los lemon para que podáis encontrarlo rápidamente.**

**En cuanto al capítulo, quiero empezar a profundizar en cómo se desarrolla la interacción entre Nicolo y Sasha. Y por supuesto, cómo comienzan a colaborar con Yelena. Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**Pairings actuales en desarrollo en este fic: levihan, Nicosasha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frío, completamente helado. Una superficie pulida que le devolvía una imagen desconcertante de sí mismo. Arañó con sus manos aquel vidrio que parecía inofensivo. De nuevo aquella imagen reflejada le devolvía su mirada. Cansada, somnolienta. Tal vez, demasiados días manteniendo aquel puesto de guardia.

Sujetó la botella entre sus manos mientras buscaba alguna manera de abrirla con facilidad. A través de sus ojos, el cielo comenzaba a amanecer, otra guardia más. Otra noche pasada a solas, reflexionando. Intentó enfocar sus ojos mientras intentaba recabar los últimos datos que le habían cedido. Ni siquiera le permitieron participar junto a otros soldados cuando detuvieron los siguientes barcos que llegaron buscando al primero que habían conseguido apresar.

Solamente designado a mantener aquel puesto de guardia eternamente. ¿Para ésto había sobrevivido? Sus dedos consiguieron abrir finalmente la botella, un aroma dulce que le trasladaba a un pasado en el que ser un soldado implicaba algo más que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Cumplir órdenes, proteger a la esperanza de la humanidad. Quién ahora parecía tener un hermano, el mismo que había ocasionado graves daños a su paliado ejército.

Y que ahora parecía tornar otro bando en aquella lucha. Ellos no habían sido los únicos que habían sido hostigados por el ejército marleyano. Otras facciones comenzaban a imponerse a ellos, imperando un salvador que detuviese aquella masacre. Cientos de cadáveres rodeaban ahora los países vecinos, que aún continuaban combatiendo sin descanso a los invasores. Pero ellos, ¿qué hacía el ejército al que él tan orgullosamente pertenecía? Nada, se limitaban a observar y esperar mientras su comandante se limitaba a desmontar aquellas extrañas armas traídas a través del mar y a bosquejar pequeños planos de construcción.

¿Qué conseguirían esperando? Debían lanzarse a la batalla, en ese momento. Mientras las otras facciones atacaban, serían vulnerables. No necesitaban nuevas armas, ni alianzas. Necesitaba luchar. Y comenzaba a notar, que permaneciendo sentado en aquella torre no conseguiría nada más que perder el tiempo. Asió la botella y la dirigió hacia sus labios con parsimonia. Si tenía que permanecer allí también los próximos días, prefería al menos tener algo de diversión.

\- No puedes beber eso mientras estés de guardia, Floch – interrumpió una voz a su espalda - ¿Lo has robado de los cargamentos que trasladamos al interior?

\- No es asunto tuyo, Mikasa – ni tan siquiera se giró hacia ella mientras intentaba volver a beber – Aún es demasiado temprano para el cambio de turno, dejame sólo. Además, ¿no debería estar Eren en tu puesto ahora?

\- Él ha decidido bajar a los calabozos a interrogar a los rehenes con Armin. La comandante ha autorizado eso – sujetó su mano con fuerza y comenzó a verter poco a poco aquel líquido hacia el suelo, manchando sus pies con aquel delicioso aroma dulce – Yo he decidido tomar su puesto.

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo encargándote de encubrirlo mientras se escaquea de sus guardias.

\- Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo – le arrancó el fusil de sus manos mientras le instaba a abandonar aquella zona – Eren es nuestra esperanza, él nos va a guiar hacia el futuro.

\- …...- la observó en silencio mientras comenzaba a bajar aquellas oxidadas escaleras de metal.

El leve tañido que hacían sus botas al repicar contra cada escalón le asaltaban cada pensamiento que había tenido recientemente respecto a aquel chico que gritaba constantemente de rabia. Él era la esperanza de la humanidad, de eso no cabía duda. Su vida era más importante que la de cualquiera de los que ocupaban aquellos barracones.

Él era quién debía guiarlos hacia la victoria. La única razón para que su corazón continuase latiendo, guiarle hacia la guerra. Comenzó a notar que su pulso se aceleraba, tal vez, aquellas guardias no fuesen tan malas. Si era capaz de tener suficiente entereza, su excéntrica comandante le permitiese dirigirse a aquel hombre que había masacrado a su ejército. ¿Aquello formaba parte del plan para que la esperanza de la humanidad les concediese al fin la tan ansiada paz?

.

.

.

Aquella situación era demasiado incómoda, pensó para sí mismo mientras lavaba sus manos en un grifo cercano. Mientras todos sus compañeros continuaban encerrados, él era forzado a cocinar para todo aquel regimiento, día tras día. Siendo vigilado cada día por una persona diferente. Comenzaba a cansarle, todos ellos hablaban demasiado, salvo sus dos superiores. Que cada día que venían a inspeccionar sus habilidades culinarias, permanecían callados y le ignoraban mientras hablaban entre sí y escribían entre papeles.

Pero el resto, eran demasiado ruidosos. Le distraían, no podía fabricar obras de arte culinarias mientras no paraban de preguntarle. _¿Marley es un país grande? ¿A qué distancia queda de nuestra isla? ¿Cuántos habitantes hay allí? ¿El resto del mundo conoce la extraña habilidad de los eldianos? ¿Cuántos años lleva la formación en el ejército? ¿Existen más lenguas aparte de la suya propia? ¿Qué otras razas existen? ¿Los animales son distintos?..._

Suspiró en voz baja mientras comprobaba que su vigilante continuaba allí sentada. Una chica, de apariencia delgada y que parecía estar constantemente ensimismada observándole cocinar. Si se fijaba con atención podía notar que babeaba conforme la comida se encontraba casi acabada. No era la primera vez que debía ser vigilado por ella.

De igual manera que sus compañeros, ella también le acosaba a preguntas. Pero era distinto, sus preguntas sólo consistían en datos referidos a comida. No parecía excesivamente interesada por el armamento de su país o la disposición de los aldeanos. Solamente le interesaban los alimentos que allí consumían. Pero aquel día permanecía callada, solamente observándole. Le resultaba extraño.

\- ¿Hoy no tienes preguntas? - murmuró algo nervioso por aquel extraño silencio.

\- No.

\- ¿Ninguna?

\- Mmmmm – pareció pensar unos instantes - ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy, sr. Nicolo?

\- P-puedes llamarme sólo Nicolo. Llevo dos meses aquí encerrado. No es necesario que intentes ser condescendiente – comenzó a cortar varias verduras con extrema rapidez – Tu comandante me ha dado instrucciones de cocinar proteínas.

\- ¿Proteínas?

\- C-carne...

\- ¡¿Carne!? ¿¡Estofado o tal vez alguno de tus platos extraños sacados del mar!? ¡Quiero una ración extra grande! Carne... - pareció excitarse por momentos mientras volvía en sí – Ah, cierto. Si que hay algo que quería enseñarte.

\- ¿Enseñarme? - abandonó su cuchillo mientras se acercaba a la chica que comenzaba a dibujar unos extraños símbolos desconocidos para él – Me di cuenta hace una semana mientras hacíamos el recuento de bienes del cuartel. Este es tu nombre escrito en mi idioma.

\- ¿Ahí pone Nicolo? - revisó exhaustivamente aquellos escritos, no comprendía lo que significaban aquellos símbolos – ¿Ni...Niku...ru?

\- Sí, es tu nombre, escrito en mi idioma. Tal vez te parezca algo raro porque mi letra no es muy buena, pero es tu nombre.

\- ¿Y que tiene de interesante mi nombre?

\- Mira – volvió a escribir en otro papel algo parecido a su nombre pero cuyos caracteres eran más cortos.

\- Has vuelto a escribir mi nombre, ¿cierto?

\- No – señaló las diferencias entre ambos – Aquí pone _carne. _

\- …... - frunció el ceño extrañado - ¿Mi nombre en tu idioma significa carne?

\- Algo así. Es divertido descubrir que nuestros nombres significan algo más en otros idiomas, ¿no crees?

\- Supongo. ¿Qué significa tu nombre? Sasha... - comenzó a escribirlo en el papel mostrándoselo a la chica – Así se escribe en mi idioma.

\- Mi padre me llamó así por una deidad llamada Alexandra, creo que significa _protectora. _Puedo ser la protectora de la carne, cómo ahora, ¿no? - comenzó a reír alegremente.

\- Protectora de la carne... - notó que sus mejillas se sonrojoban ante aquel inofensivo comentario – Sasha, ¿qué habéis hecho con el cargamento que había en nuestros barcos?

\- La comandante lo puso bajo la directa supervisión de la policía militar. Supongo que extrañaréis vuestras raciones de pan y vino. Pero no creo que os las devuelvan.

\- Vosotros... tú... ¿has bebido ese vino? - notaba que su voz languidecía con cada palabra, pero conocía el origen de aquellas botellas.

\- La comandante usualmente no bebe. Creo que no la he visto beber nunca, ni ella ni el capitán. Así que todos seguimos su ejemplo. Prefiero comer, ¿cuánto le queda a la cena?

\- Sasha... - dirigió sus manos aún mantenidas unidas mediante metálicos grilletes hacia sus hombros, la chica no palideció ante el contacto sino que continuó observándole con atención – No bebas jamás de esas botellas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... - no podía decir la verdad o sería ejecutado inmediatamente por aquella mujer a quién no le temblaba el pulso mientras disparaba a sus superiores – E-el vino marleyano es excesivamente a-amargo. Y-y se fabrica con acidulantes artificales. N-no creo que sea de tu agrado... Te podría provocar dolor de estómago.

\- Bueno, no me agrada demasiado el vino. Prefiero la carne.

\- E-en tal caso, volveré a ponerme manos a la obra y a-acabaré la comida. H-hoy podrás probar mi especialidad, asado de ternera.

\- Nicolo, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Seguro que tu futura esposa será muy afortunada de tener a un hombre que cocine tan bien – sollozó compasiva.

\- Futura... esposa...

.

.

.

Desenrolló aquellos planos para observarlos una vez más. Comenzó a garabatear sobre algunos de ellos, diseñando nuevas líneas que no existían anteriormente. Mientras los examinaba, su cabeza comenzaba a ponderar otras situaciones a las que debía enfrentarse. La puerta de su despacho se abrió tras tres toques. No necesitaba comprobar quién era. Ni siquiera levantó la vista mientras notó que se acercaba por su espalda y comenzaba a acariciar las nuevas líneas que había trazado.

\- ¿Vas a modificar los planos?

\- Aunque parezcan factibles, necesito comprobar que no estamos construyendo una jaula de metal. Quiero que todo lo que se construya sobre este suelo esté bajo mi directa supervisión. Y prefiero reservar las modificaciones que haga sobre sus planos.

\- Yo tampoco confío en esa mujer gigante. ¿Por qué el enemigo quiere aliarse con nosotros?

\- No lo sé – comenzó a enrollar de nuevo aquellos planos – Pero no me voy a quedar aquí parada esperando a que apunten una pistola contra mi cabeza sin hacer nada. Acompañame, quiero ver cómo van los chicos con la construcción de los raíles.

\- …...

Galope silencioso solo interrumpido por el sonido del agua que fluía con rabia a través de toda aquella extensión. Cercana a un bosque en el que habían combatido demasiadas veces, tal vez la zona dónde más titanes habían llegado a derrotar. También una zona que recordaba con amarga dolencia. Una de sus primeras expediciones en solitario junto a dos viejos amigos. Uno de ellos ya fallecido, el otro aún continuaba con vida. Cabalgando a su lado.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras recordaba cómo había avanzado aquella extraña relación que aún mantenía con él. Habían pasado demasiados años, pero recordaba aquella zona. El sitio dónde pasaron cada noche mientras reunían lo prescindible para aquella misión. Y otras tantas experiencias que guardaría para siempre en su interior.

\- Están construyendo las vías cerca de esta zona... - enunció él.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí.

\- Prefiero que nuestros nuevos aliados no conozcan demasiado esta zona – dirigió una mirada lastimera al río que continuaba ululando hacia el sol del atardecer – Si terminamos necesitando un punto de huida, sabemos que podemos recluirnos dónde lo hicimos aquella noche.

\- ¿Debo decírselo a los mocosos?

\- Tal vez sería lo indicado. Yelena habló sobre realizar una incursión en algún momento. Tras planificar mejor los pactos de alianza. No se que resultados podemos esperar de ello.

\- Combatir de nuevo – y para el resto de sus vidas, sin descanso. ¿Ese era el único objetivo que le quedaba? Tal vez una meta demasiado absurda, sostener una espada en su mano hasta que no pudiese sujetarla más.

\- Levi, confío en tí. Siempre lo he hecho.

\- Lo sé.

\- Por eso quiero que mientras yo tenga que realizar estos pactos, tú estés con ellos. Han sobrevivido, se merecen acabar sus vidas dignamente.

\- Tomaré cualquier decisión que tú tomes...

.

.

.

Abrió la botella con cuidado dejando que el frío líquido bajase por su garganta, se giró hacia la persona más cercana a él y le ofreció un trago.

\- Deberías beber algo, Eren – su mejor amigo le acercó una botella mientras soltaba uno de los pesados bloques de madera.

\- Gracias, Armin. - tal vez se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero aquellas construcciones eran la única esperanza que mantendrían con vida a aquellas personas que permanecían indefensas tras las murallas - ¿Crees que acabaremos antes de acabar el verano?

\- Hanji-san dijo que que si los marleyanos acababan pronto el puerto nos ayudarían. Aunque de momento se retrasa debido a los tifones. Supongo que en unas semanas volverá a cambiar el tiempo y avanzaremos más rápido.

\- Iríamos más rápido si nos permitiesen utilizar nuestros poderes. No lo crees, ¿Armin?

\- Tal vez transformándonos tardasemos menos porque todo sería más pesado, pero no debemos utilizar nuestros titanes sin autorización – intentó levantar con demasiado esfuerzo uno de los bloques de madera – Yo prefiero sentirme humano, ¿tú no?

\- …... - tal vez comenzase a dejar de querer sentirse así. ¿De qué le servía la humanidad? - Armin, ¿qué opinas de todo esto? ¿Crees que servirá para algo tener un puerto y un tren recorriendo la isla?

\- Nos ayudará a movilizarnos más rápidamente si intentan atacarnos.

\- De un lado u otro siempre seremos atacados, ¿cierto? ¿De qué nos sirve construir murallas más altas o diques en la costa?

\- Hanji-san lo dijo. Ellos nos atacan porque no nos conocen. Debido a este poder que tenemos, nos consideran peligrosos. Sólo debemos mostrarles que somos humanos.

\- ¿Realmente esto es necesario? ¿Conseguiremos algo fingiendo alianzas para luego realizar acciones egoístas que nos conduzcan hacia nuestros verdaderos objetivos?

\- Lo dices... por tu... ¿hermano? Se que ha sido un hecho extraño que nos encontremos en esta situación. Pero aún no podemos estar seguro de sus intenciones.

\- Si mi hermano no hubiese traicionado a mi padre, yo jamás habría nacido. Mi madre nunca le hubiera conocido. Posiblemente hubieramos sido invadidos igualmente. Historia ahora estaría muerta. Ella habría heredado el poder de su propia hermana, habría sido forzada a devorarla. Y alguno de los soldados de Marley la habrían devorado a ella.

\- Yo también he pesando en esa realidad alternativa, pero nada de eso ha sucedido. Debemos centrarnos en el presente que tenemos actualmente – intentó bostezar una sonrisa cansada – Lo que sucede ahora es lo que debe preocuparnos, no lo que habría sucedido. No debemos vivir centrandonos en arrepentimientos.

\- Si mi hermano nunca hubiese traicionado a mi padre, ¿crees que mi madre seguiría viva?

\- Eren... tu padre no sólo trajo guerra a esta isla. También trajo medicamentos. Tu madre enfermó años después de que tu padre entrase en las murallas. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos comentó el instructor Shadis?

\- Sí … - había comenzado a olvidar aquella parte.

\- Si tu padre nunca hubiese sido enviado aquí, puede que ninguno de nosotros hubiesemos estado ahora y nos encontrasemos sometidos. Ni siquiera hubieramos podido llegar a tocar la arena de aquella playa. Puede que sus acciones fueran viles, pero las decisiones de Zeke Jeager han ayudado a que esta isla avance. Pero aún así, no podemos confiar en él.

\- Esa mujer, Yelena, le dijo a Hanji que él quería continuar los designios de mi padre. Necesito hablar con ella.

\- Todo se ha pospuesto por tu seguridad. No podemos permitir que ella te vea sin estar seguros de que podemos asegurarnos de que no intentará matarte, Eren. Debes entender la situación.

\- ¿¡Acaso parezco idiota, Armin!? ¡Entiendo perfectamente la jodida situación! ¡Siempre con escolta! ¡Siempre evadiendo el tener que realizar las mismas guardias que vosotros también hacéis! ¡Os olvidáis de que yo también soy uno de vosotros!

\- Eren, cálmate. Vas a preocupar a los demás – comenzó a cabecear hacia sus compañeros que continuaban trabajando ajenos a aquella extraña conversación – Relájate.

\- Moriré dentro de siete años Armin, aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Me gustaría que ellos tuvieran una vida larga que disfrutar, sin tener que temer a despertarse delante de un pelotón de fusilamiento. Por ello tengo que esforzarme más, pero no puedo perder el tiempo construyendo vías de un tren que tal vez nunca llegué a pasar. Necesito liberarlos a todos. A Mikasa, a Jean, Sasha, Connie, Historia... ¡A todos!

\- Yo también ansío eso Eren, pero debemos ser cautos y no precipitarnos en nuestras decisiones.

\- Necesito conocerle, poder hablar con esa persona.

\- ¿Hablas de Yelena?

\- Zeke – finalizó.

\- En algún momento, posiblemente llegarás a conocerlo – se agachó mientras depositaba la botella vacía en el suelo y comenzaba a recoger otro tablón – Pero no pierdas de vista lo que realmente importa.

\- Lo sé.

.

.

.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin subir a aquel terrado, que en un pasado había sido uno de sus sitios predilectos, dónde podía pensar realmente en aquello que era importante. Se acercó al filo del tejado observando el exterior, volvía a haber movimiento en aquel cuartel. Viejos recuerdos le asaltaban. Los soldados que salían y se encaminaban hacia dónde muchos otros compañeros lo habían hecho antes.

El tiempo avanzaba perezoso pero constante. El clima había vuelto a cambiar, otra estación, demasiados meses que ocurrían sin demasiada novedad. Habían recibido varios emisarios de aquella mujer, que se limitaba a recorrer el mar trayendo noticias de sus aliados en Marley. Comenzaba a pensar que últimamente se limitaban a seguir a rajatabla las órdenes de aquella mujer gigante sin rechistar.

Pero sabía que ella, la única persona que le importaba entre aquellas murallas, seguía desconfiando y que urdía un plan para anticiparse a una posible traición. Aprovechando las propias armas que ella misma le disponía. Manteniendo a la razón de aquella colaboración lejos de sus garras. Insistía constantemente en conocer a Eren en persona, pero mientras sus intenciones no quedasen aclaradas, se encargarían de que él permaneciese lejos de ella.

Unos brazos conocidos rodearon su cuello por detrás. Como tantas otras veces. Se relajó ante el contacto mientras acariciaba las manos que ahora descansaban junto a su clavícula.

\- Yelena mandó un comunicado esta mañana. Dentro de dos semanas va a volver... acompañada.

\- ¿Esa nación extraña? ¿Otra alianza?

\- Yelena dijo que el clan de Hizuru sólo tienen interés en el dinero. No nos ayudarán si no obtienen alguna ventaja económica a cambio. Son conscientes de que no suponemos una gran amenaza en esta lucha basandose en nuestro escaso material armamentístico.

\- ¿Y que mierda hay aquí que pueda interesarles?

\- Es una isla que no ha sido apenas explotada. Hay recursos mineros que pueden resultarles interesantes.

\- ¿Dejaremos que unos desconocidos escaven en nuestra tierra para que nos presten un par de bombas?

\- ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Necesitamos aprovecharnos de su potencia de ataque. Eren y Armin pueden defendernos pero no pueden librar todas nuestras batallas. Siguen siendo niños al fin y al cabo.

\- Malditos mocosos... - la brisa comenzó a arañar su nariz congelando su respiración – Hace frío, Hanji, no deberías estar aquí. Mañana Zackley te ha convocado temprano.

\- ¿A qué has subido aquí? ¿A recordar viejos tiempos? - Levi dirigió sus manos hacia su propio pecho, dejándole que se calentase con el contacto de su piel desnuda bajo su camisa.

\- …... - dirigió una mirada cansada, otra escena que recordaba años atrás. Dos personas saliendo a escondidas del cuartel. Pero en aquella ocasión, si conocía bien a los dos soldados - ¿Qué hace Nicolo fuera de su celda?

\- Le he dejado salir yo – finalizó tranquilamente – Lleva cinco meses aquí encerrado, es el único que ha demostrado ser de fiar. Es inofensivo, ambos lo sabemos.

\- Hace un mes y medio, solicitó permiso para salir al mercado, escoltado de Sasha.

\- También hace dos semanas – sonrió mientras se cernía más sobre su cuello - ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos?

\- Es un mocoso, hace lo que todos los mocosos a su edad hacen. Podría ser problemático. Ese mocoso es de Marley, no nos entienden.

\- Tú también hacías eso a su edad. En aquel momento no supuso ningún problema que dos personas con orígenes distintos pasaran tiempo juntos.

\- …...

\- Si yo no te hubiera hablado tras aquella expedición, no estaría aquí sentada ahora contigo. ¿Te arrepientes de haberme respondido?

\- No.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se que en este fic no hay demasiadas escenas amorosas, de veras que intento encajarlas y que tengan sentido en la trama. Pero quiero que ante todo sea una historia realista. He decidido incluir escenas de Nicolo y Sasha porque también me gustaría escribir un poco sobre cómo se desarrolla su misión.**

**Si aún no habéis leído mi fanfic _Decisiones y arrepentimientos_ os invito a hacerlo porque muchos datos que aquí se relatan van a ir asociados a mi otra historia ya que quiero conectar ambas. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, son la razón por la que yo siga escribiendo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Mini actualización de capítulo. Perdón por demorarme. Pero para escribir estos capítulos tengo que investigar y reordenar cómo suceden los hechos. Y es bastante complicado. El capítulo siguiente habrá más acción.**

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre que observaba sus manos pensaban que eran grandes y mortíferas. Solía admirarlas en silencio mientras sujetaba rifles y escopetas cuando pertenecía a la policía militar. Pero desde que el bordado de alas se incorporó a su espalda, se veía forzado a manchar sus preciosas manos con otras armas que le disgustaban. Aquellas espadas eran demasiado pesadas y difíciles de usar. Prefería atacar a distancia. Se sentía más seguro y conocía mejor sus capacidades.

Su dedo índice acarició con extremo cuidado el gatillo, una sensación mucho más suave y que preservaba sus manos de mejor manera que aquellos estúpidos resortes para lanzar esos ganchos de su espalda. Prefería mantener sus pies en el suelo a volar cómo un pájaro que podía ser disparado en cualquier momento.

\- Baja el arma, Floch. No seas imbécil o terminarás disparándote un pie – fríos ojos verdes que le respondían, la esperanza de la humanidad.

\- La comandante me designó a mí para escoltaros a ambos hasta el puerto a conocer a esa estúpida mujer – Floch se recostó sobre el mullido sillón del carro mientras observaba a sus interlocutores con suficiencia.

\- No seas insulso Floch, la única razón de que estés en este carro es porque si te colocan en avanzadilla terminarías tropezando e hiriendo a uno de los caballos – respondió Eren con petulancia – Mikasa y yo podemos protegernos sin necesidad de tu inútil ayuda.

\- …...

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a conocer a esa mujer? El clan azumabito, la nación de Hizuru... - Mikasa se mostró desconcertada. Aquel tipo de reunión no era de su agrado.

\- Ella ha venido por tí, se supone que tu clan asiático puede conseguirnos alianzas... Y financiación para continuar el avance en esta isla – ilustró Floch mientras limpiaba el cañón de su arma con un pequeño pañuelo – Deberías sentirte honrada, perteneces a un linaje casi extinto de humanos excepcionales y a una raza prácticamente desconocida.

\- No me siento así – replicó - ¿Soy... una moneda de cambio? ¿Quién protegerá a Eren si esa mujer decide utilizarme fuera de esta isla?

\- ¡Cállate Mikasa! - interrumpió su viejo amigo – Historia ha accedido a reunirse también con esa mujer para financiar esta lucha. ¿¡Acaso no quieres derrotar al enemigo!? ¡Pues cállate y colabora!

\- Sí, Eren...

Floch frunció el ceño extrañado. Cualquiera de los nuevos reclutas que habían entrado en aquel cuartel temería a cualquiera de los Ackerman que se encontraban dentro de aquellos muros. Pero Eren, la esperanza de la humanidad, podía controlar a aquella mujer a su disposición sin que ella emitiese el más mínimo sonido de queja.

Sumisa, obediente. Eran las únicas palabras que podía observar mientras los visualizaba. ¿Qué ocurría con aquella mujer? ¿Por qué obedecía ciegamente? Parecía un comportamiento similar al que mostraba su capitán cuando aquella absurda mujer que se hacía llamar comandante le daba una órden ridícula. Todo giraba en torno a Eren, él era la única razón por la que una nación rica y poderosa en armamento como Hizuru quisiera colaborar con ellos. Mikasa era una mera excusa. El poder de Eren era único. Y el de su hermano también. Reprimió una sonrisa preguntándose si algún podría llegar a observar a ese otro dios que permanecía encerrado al otro lado del extenso océano.

.

.

.

Crujió sus nudillos notando como sus dedos se quejaban del duro trabajo. Demasiadas autorizaciones firmadas esa última semana. Si Hizuru les finanaciaba, podrían continuar haciendo posperar a su isla y permitiéndoles ser aliados dignos en su causa. Pero la única manera que tenían de preservar dicha paz era sacrificar continuamente a los niños que poseían el único poder que les permitía ser una auténtica amenaza.

Primero Eren, luego Armin, Historia... ¿cuántos más niños tendrían que obligar a devorarse entre ellos para preservar la vida de aquellos humildes ciudadanos que a duras penas sobrevivían? Debía encontrar otra opción. Tal vez hubiese una manera de evitar que Historia se sacrificase para mantener aquel poder. O incluso de poder autofinanciarse para evitar involucrar a más personas inocentes en aquella estúpida lucha que cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Revisó por última vez el último extracto de las arcas. Cada vez más escasas. Historia había depositado todo su poder en aquel orfanato. Hacía pocos días que había ido a visitarlo junto a su aliado de mayor confianza. Podía ver algo en los niños que no veía desde hacía demasiados años. Felicidad, esperanza. Para aquellos niños, el par de alas que portaban a su espalda significaban un futuro para ellos.

Años atrás había oído esos comentarios mientras iba subida a su caballo. Pero poco a poco aquellas voces se habían acallado. Ya no eran héroes. Eran los asesinos que asesinaban a sus familias y les arrebataban a sus padres de las pequeñas manos de aquellos niños. Durante demasiados años la legión de reconocimiento no entró en aquellas murallas con nada más que cadáveres.

No podía volver hacia atrás, dejar al amparo a aquellos niños que comenzaban a ver una auténtica esperanza que ella aún no podía visualizar. Ojos brillantes que habían agarrado la falda de su chaqueta mientras mostraban su admiración. Ninguno de aquellos niños tenía a nadie que cuidase de ellos. Dependían de esas arcas. No podía pedirle a la reina que se olvidase de ellos y desviase los pocos ingresos que se generaban en aquella isla para conseguir un par de armas.

Comenzó a morder sus uñas nerviosamente. El dinero. El maldito dinero. Si no recibían la financiación de Hizuru, serían enterrados entre aquellos muros por un siglo más. ¿Acaso tenían otra moneda de cambio? Sólo les interesaba sus escasos recursos y la continua amenaza de sacrificar a sus propios infantes para mantener aquel poder en su bando. Probablemente, alguno de los niños que vio hacía varios días sería uno de los que tendrían que devorar al portador del titán fundador algún día.

¿Qué más podía sacrificar? ¿Su mente y su cuerpo no eran suficientes? ¿Qué más podía ella entregar para evitar que decenas de niños muriesen delante de sus ojos para mantener al resto de ciudadanos vivos? Pequeñas gotas carmesí comenzaron a caer sobre la superficie inmaculada del papel, sus cálculos manchados con su propia sangre. Una cruel ironía y a la vez tan similar a la realidad.

Observó sus dedos destrozados mientras continuaban goteando. Si era necesario, ofrecería su propia vida cómo había hecho tantas veces.

\- Es tarde – una conocida voz, que comenzaba a envolver sus dañados dedos en un pequeño pañuelo de bolsillo.

\- Tengo que terminar de firmar estas autorizaciones, Levi.

\- No acabarás ni aunque pasases una semana aquí sentada – comenzó a levantarla de la silla mientras la cogía entre sus brazos – Esta mierda puede esperar a mañana. El gobierno se reirá de nosotros si las últimas autorizaciones están firmadas por alguien que apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

\- Creía que yo era la comandante y era quién debía dar órdenes aquí.

Su viejo amigo se paró en seco con ella en brazos, esperando que volviese a insistir para dejarla allí. Sabía que no necesitaría absolutamente ningún tipo de insistencia. Sólo tenía que dar la orden. _Déjame en el suelo. _No podría oponerse. De igual manera que tampoco podía oponerse a las órdenes del anterior comandante. Solamente unas pequeñas palabras y obedecería.

Testaruda y cabezona, tendría que observar cómo yacía en vela sobre su escritorio mientras escribía y reescribía los informes que continuamente le demandaban. Aquellas autorizaciones, alianzas. Anteponiéndolos a su propia saluda. No habría ningún tipo de palabra que la disuadiría de abandonar aquel lugar encerrado. Suspiró con desgana mientras asimilaba la orden que debía volver a oír.

Notó la mano vendada con su pañuelo colocarse en su cuello para encontrarse con la otra. Hanji recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sonreía con cariño.

\- Tienes razón. Me encuentro cansada. Vámonos a dormir.

.

.

.

Desde lo alto de aquel torreón podía verse absolutamente todo. Ningún tipo de enemigo podía pasar desapercibido. Su excesiva altura le permitía observar todo el derredor. Cualquier soldado que entrase o saliese. Incluso a su propia comandante siendo llevadas en brazos por su capitán al barracón dónde solamente descansaban ellos dos.

Nicolo pareció asombrado por la escena mientras observaba a ambos volver tranquilamente mientras charlaban. Se giró hacia Sasha que miraba en la misma dirección que él. Pero no había ningún rastro de asombro en sus ojos, como si fuese una escena que había visto demasiadas veces. Durante los últimos meses, había convertido en una costumbre acompañarla durante sus horas de guardia. Aparte de las horas en las que tenía que cocinar en el cuartel, apenas podía hacer nada más que permanecer encerrado en su celda. Pero se había realizado la excepción de que él pudiese salir más a menudo debido a su espíritu colaborativo.

Y había decidido invertir aquellas horas extras en acompañar a aquella soldado que había llamado su atención desde el primer día que probó su comida.

\- No pareces sorprendida – articuló mientras le acercaba a Sasha un pequeño plato - ¿La comandante Hanji y el capitán... están saliendo juntos?

\- Ja ja ja – rió mientras comenzaba a devorar – No lo sabemos. Nunca contestan directamente cuando les preguntamos.

\- ¿Directamente?

\- La comandante Hanji sonríe y el capitán nos pone a correr. Preferimos preguntar a la comandante, aunque la respuesta no ha cambiado tras tantos meses.

\- Pero ellos... Siempre están juntos. Vuestro capitán parece muy interesado en su trabajo y siempre está a su lado. Cuando os he visto entrenar con él es vuestra comandante quién parece que va a verlo a él... Parecen...

\- Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. La comandante y el capitán nunca toman un descanso – se acercó hacia Nicolo mientras le devolvía el plato completamente vacío – Supongo que no hablarán de ello hasta que todo esto acabe. Llevan muchos más años combatiendo que nosotros, así que debe ser difícil para ellos.

\- En Mare, muchos soldados se casaban y tenían familias. Aunque los soldados eldianos... eran más jóvenes – intentó no pronunciar aquellas palabras. Los niños eldianos eran reclutados por el ejército para ser convertidos en titanes cambiantes y atacar a los cientos de países en los que se encontraban en continua guerra - ¿Aquí no había relaciones?

\- Bueno... La legión de exploración siempre ha sido distinta. Debido al constante miedo de morir siendo devorado por un titán, nadie se casaba. Aunque siempre han habido parejas que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y tenían relaciones duraderas... - sonrió de nuevo – Como la comandante Hanji y el capitán Levi.

\- Tú... - se acercó hacia ella dubitativo - ¿Tú ….. tienes pareja?

\- Sí, claro – sonrió de nuevo.

Nicolo sintió que caía desde lo alto de aquella torre. Sasha tal vez era una chica algo extraña y con un apetito demasiado voraz. Pero su aspecto era muy agradable y era una gran soldado. No sería de extrañar que alguno de sus viejos camaradas hubiese visto lo mismo que él veía en ella. Pero , ¿quién? Tal vez aquel chico tan alto. O su amigo que siempre estaba junto a ella en el comedor. ¿Alguno de los recién egresados?

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó confuso mientras dejaba que una triste mirada se apoderase de él.

\- ¿Quién? - señaló en su dirección con confianza – Tú.

\- ¿Yo? - sus mejillas comenzaban a arder ante aquel comentario. - Pero si yo no...

\- Yo estoy interesada en tu trabajo – comentó mientras se acercaba más – Y tú me haces compañía siempre cuando yo hago el mío. Como la comandante y el capitán. Ya hace mucho tiempo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y me gusta la comida que preparas.

\- Sasha...

Mientras la oía hablar le entraban ganas de llorar. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a sentir estima por aquellas personas que le habían inculcado desde pequeño que debía odiar. Eldianos. Una raza extraña que poseían un extraño poder. Distintos. Diferentes. Pero ella no se parecía en nada a aquellos demonios que le habían dicho que serían. Sino que eran personas como él mismo. Aquellas personas que habitaban en esos muros no eran nada de lo que imaginaba. Y ella había sido el desencadentante para que fuese consciente de ello.

Tal vez él podría hacerle llegar esa sensación a sus compañeros marleyanos. Que existían personas preciosas dentro de aquellos muros. Que no eran demonios, sino humanos. Se abrazó con fuerza a ella mientras notaba que ella hacía lo mismo con excesiva alegría.

\- Nicolo, ¿has traído algo más de comer?

.

.

.

Si intentaba contar las horas que llevaba trabajando bajo aquel sol abrasador necesitaría más dedos de los que existían en sus manos. Aquellas vigas de acero que llevaban tanto tiempo descargando pesaban demasiado. Hubiera preferido seguir montando las vías del tren. Pero su comandante había preferido que ayudase a los nuevos reclutas y voluntarios en la descarga de barcos.

Aquel puerto comenzaba a parecer algo más que un simple reclamo de pequeñas embarcaciones, sino un punto de comercio y traslado. Cada semana recibían un nuevo cargamento de aquella mujer, Yelena. A lo largo de todo aquel día la había observado en silencio. Extraña, callada, misteriosa. Peligrosa. Ni siquiera era consciente de cuáles eran las posibilidades que existían en sus manos. A quién sería capaz de disparar si tenía un mal día.

La mujer se acercó con rudeza a uno de los voluntarios indicándole dónde estaba el resto del cargamento. Aprovechó ese momento para huir de allí. Había llegado a su límite. Tal vez el resto pudieran trabajar con una sonrisa bajo sus prominentes y sudadas narices. Pero el necesitaba descansar. El sol era demasiado fuerte y necesitaba reponer líquidos. Sonrió mientras encontraba una roca alejada en la que esconderse. Se sentó de espaldas y extrajo la pequeña botella que había conseguido.

Había sido difícil. Aún se encontraban todas aquellas botellas encerradas en cajas en el sótano de la policía militar. Aprovechar uno de los descuidos mientras se encontraban reunidos con Dot Pixis y fingir que bajaba a inspeccionar por orden de la comandante. Él había sido uno de los héroes de Shinganshina. Se merecía aquel trago. Se lo merecía. Abrió la botella y comenzó a acercar a aquel líquido hacia su boca.

\- No hemos venido aquí a beber, holgazán – interrumpió una voz a su espalda - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?

\- Floch...Forster – se resignó mientras se encontraba con la inquisitiva mirada de aquella mujer – Yelena, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no vas a dejar que ningún soldado pueda beber ni una sola gota del vino que vosotros mismos trajisteis? Estoy exhausto, merezco un descanso.

\- Vino... - sus ojos se viraron hacia la etiqueta de la botella y sonrió – Floch Forster.

\- ¿Has oído hablar de mí?

\- No, tu comandante no habla demasiado de vosotros. Os sobreprotege demasiado. Ni siquiera me ha dejado acercarme a Eren sin estar ella presente. Mucho menos hablar con él.

\- Es desconfiada – dirigió una mirada lastimera a la botella que era requisada por aquella enorme mujer – Pero se supone que nos estáis ayudando, así que no entiendo el porqué.

\- Hace bien en ser desconfiada. Vosotros habéis sido demonios para nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Y nosotros hemos sido demonios para vosotros.

\- Tché. Sólo un demonio puede acabar con esta guerra. Y ellos mismos lo mataron.

\- Ya veo... - comenzó a notar un extraño resentimiento en aquel soldado, algo que podría utilizar a su favor – Floch, yo creo que un dios es quién puede acabar con todo esto.

\- Solo las personas excepcionales son las que deberían liderarnos. No un simple humano – sus puños se cerraron mientras se dirigía a ella – Eren es la auténtica esperanza de este mundo. Él es el demonio que nos liberará a todos de nuestra exclavitud eterna. Y se dedican a pasearlo por el cuartel o a mandarlo a montar guardias absurdas que no son necesarias en él.

\- Eren es una persona extraordinaria. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí no podía creer que realmente pudiese existir una persona tan maravillosa. Nuestro señor Zeke... Él y Eren nos darán el futuro que merecemos.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo la comandante? Ambos tienen un poder combinado que podría acabar con todas las facciones de la guerra.

\- Je – otra sonrisa misteriosa – El señor Zeke es omnipotente. Si lo vieras... comprenderías lo que ven mis ojos. Estoy completamente segura que solo ellos dos pueden liberar este mundo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué deseas en esta guerra? - comenzó a tirar un fino sedal hacia el chico, sabía que era lo suficientemente manipulable como para ser un peón importante en aquella estrategia que se desarrollaría lentamente.

\- Derrotar a aquellos que me han hecho sufrir.

\- Muy bien, Floch. Acabemos la descarga. Tengo una botella de vino mejor que esa que podemos compartir esta noche. ¿Tu comandante te dejará salir de vuestro cuartel esta noche?

\- No importa. Puedo escaparme fácilmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya tenía ganas de escribir cómo Yelena comienza a hacerle un lavado de cerebro a Floch y éste comienza a reunirse con ella a solas para que pueda hablar con Eren sin que el resto del equipo de exploración se entere. Y cómo comienza toda la conspiración. También me está gustando escribir las escenas NicoSasha porque me parece que tenían una relación muy tierna y estoy comenzando a shipearlos. **

**Y por supuesto, la relación de Hanji y Levi siempre es de total confianza, Levi siempre apoyando a Hanji pese a todo lo que va sucediendo a su alrededor que la martiriza. **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Primero de todo, me disculpo por haber pausado este fanfic. Pero ha habido varias razones. En primer lugar, que quería que sucedieran varias cosas en el análogo que he asociado al pasado y que se va uniendo con éste en ciertas partes y comentarios. Por si no lo habéis leido, _Desiciones y arrepentimientos, _ está en mi perfil.**

**En segundo lugar, mi trabajo, que cada vez ocupa más de mi tiempo y me impide hacer prácticamente nada. Ni escribir, ni dibujar, ni nada de nada.**

**Y por último, en mi ciudad, Barcelona, hace poco hubo una fiesta a la que acudí por que un youtuber al que admiro mucho (Kalathras, no se si lo conocéis) asistía. Pues rueda del destino quiso que terminase de fiesta con él por mi ciudad y terminase varios días agotada mentalmente de todo lo que pasó aquella noche y sumado a que tenía que seguir trabajando.**

**Espero que tengáis paciencia y sigáis apoyando esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El humo comenzaba a salir a través de la ventana abierta. Seguramente existirían muchas palabras para designar aquella humareda que desaparecía con el contacto del aire exterior. Pero conocía perfectamente la que lo designaba en su propio idioma: fracaso. Era la quinta vez que intentaba recalcular la potencia del motor.

Pero era demasiado pequeño, necesitaba otro tipo de aleación para mantener la misma potencia que aquellos viejos motores que solían portar en sus piernas. Sus ojo cansado miró por última vez aquella pieza de metal completamente quemada. No había nada en aquellas murallas que le permitiese crear una aleación sostenible. De nuevo, volvía a necesitar de los víveres que le proporcionaban el mundo exterior. Volviendo a su posición de sumisión y vulnerabilidad. Dependencia. Aquello que no deseaba. Tener que depender de aquellos desconocidos que ahora mismo fingían ser sus aliados.

Aún le costaba creer que pudiera confiar en ellos. La confianza era un vínculo que se desarrollaba mediante años de colaboración ciega. Sin pretender obtener nada a cambio del otro. Pero Yelena era una mujer en la que aún no podía confiar. Pese a que sus palabras sonasen esperanzadoras, en ocasiones la visualizaba como alguien obsesionada con el poder que embargaba Zeke Jeager. Alguien demasiado peligroso. Demasiado.

De nuevo su vista se dirigió hacia la pieza carbonizada. Cada segundo que se frutraba por aquellos intentos de recrear algo que ya hizo tiempo atrás, hacía que el único ojo que aún poseía comenzase a doler. Tal vez estaba forzando demasiado su vista. O simplemente estaba agotada mentalmente. Respiró profundo y pateó con fuerza aquel elemento inservible enviándolo hacia el otro costado de la situación.

\- Abrirás un agujero en la pared con tus patadas, Hanji – inquirió la voz de su viejo amigo, siempre tranquilo y en silencio acompañándola en sus experimentos.

\- No estoy de humor Levi – evitó sus palabras mientras buscaba el viejo sofá del despacho y se tumbaba sobre él – Mañana tendré que hablar con Onyankopon para que me traiga otra aleación distinta. La última vez me habló de algo llamado titanio. Tal vez sea más resistente que el hierro.

\- ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

\- No... Es sólo que... - recogió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían de su frente – Estoy frustrada. Odio admitirlo. Pero estoy realmente frustrada. Tal vez Erwin se equivocó.

\- …... - acercó una silla hasta ella y ocupó el sitio en silencio mientras la examinaba tranquilamente - ¿Qué solía hacer él cuando uno de tus experimentos volaba medio cuartel por los aires?

\- Moblit... - no necesitaba constatar a quién se refería – Moblit le pedía al resto del escuadrón que limpiase. A veces me regañaba porque no era consciente del peligro. Pero cuando sabía que estaba frustrada, sabía cómo animarme. Me enseñaba sus dibujos o tocaba la guitarra para el escuadrón.

\- Tche, ¿había algo que ese hombre no supiera hacer? - comentó con cierta envidia.

\- Tal vez...

Todo comenzó a nublarse poco a poco mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño. Hacía casi dos años desde aquella cruenta lucha, dónde perdió a tantas personas importantes. Dónde tantos soldados dieron sus vidas para recuperar aquel terreno que antaño les fue arrebatado. Si se concentraba aún podía recordar la noche antes de aquella batalla. Antes de cada misión era consciente de que tal vez no volvería con vida.

Siempre había vivido con ese pensamiento y le acompañaba dentro de su corazón todos los días de su vida. Aquella noche, cómo tantas otras, trabajó hasta demasiado tarde. Era una batalla importante, todas lo eran. Pero aquella era especial, no tenía ninguna garantía de que conservaría todas las partes de su cuerpo cuando finalizara.

\- Moblit, hagamos otra prueba con las lanzas trueno. Aún podemos encender un par de candiles en el patio y-

\- Capitana, debería descansar. Mañana es un día demasiado díficil. Las lanzas funcionan. Ya hemos hecho muchas pruebas con ellas – terminó de colocar la última tanda encima del carro que saldría con ellos al atardecer.

\- Pero...

\- Creo que es mejor descansar por hoy.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – su mirada le guió hacia una pequeña cornisa encima de un tejado en la que se había sentado cientos de noches, siempre acompañada de la misma persona – Moblit, ¿irás a ver a alguien esta noche? Podría ser la última.

\- Yo no... - dubitó mientras esquivaba su mirada.

\- Nunca me has hablado de ello, ni cuando éramos novatos a las órdenes de Ness.

\- …...

\- ¿Hay alguien especial, Moblit? ¿Alguna chica de la ciudad o de otro escuadrón? Nifa y Abel parecían tener algo – una desazón cubrió su boca al pronunciarlos. Esperaba que hubieran podido llevar dulces recuerdos a la otra vida.

\- Sí, la hay...

\- ¿Quién?

\- No... me apetece hablar de eso...

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque ella ya tiene a otra persona... especial – añadió mientras sentía una punzada de dolor.

\- ¿Otra persona? - insistió mientras intentaba averiguar quién podría ser.

\- Ellos dos siempre han tenido un vínculo especial. No puedo competir contra eso.

\- ¿Quién es esa persona?

\- El... - levantó sus ojos encontrándose con los de su superior, sabía que era lo suficientemente lista cómo para entender lo que diría a continuación – El capitán... Levi.

\- ¿Levi? - palpitaciones que comenzaron a volverse cada vez confusas. Sólo había una persona en aquel cuartel que tuviese aquel extraño vínculo con él, la misma a la que él miraba desconcertado, ella.

\- No necesito una respuesta. La conozco – continuó impidiendole hablar mientras se levantaba – Me uní a este escuadrón porque confíe en que tu intelecto sería de utilidad para el mundo. Sobrevive, Hanji – el uso de su nombre la sorprendió, demasiados años sin ser referida cómo algo más que _capitana_ – Los ciudadanos te necesitan.

El olor del grafito la hizo despertar de su ensueño. Había escuchado aquel sonido demasiadas veces, papel siendo rasgado por una fina barra de carboncillo mientras su usuario se manchaba sus dedos con ella. Sus pestañas se abrieron lentamente buscando al origen de aquella visión. Tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida durante más de veinte minutos. Añorando a aquella persona responsable de que aún existiera.

Intentó incorporarse con poca brusquedad. Aquel viejo sonido habían conseguido extasiarla. Añoraba aquel tipo de situaciones en las que simplemente le observaba dibujar uno de los resultados de sus experimentos. Pero ahora mismo quien dibujaba afanosamente sobre un papel no era su viejo subordinado sino su más fiel amigo, la persona más cercana a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces, Levi?

\- No soy él – admitió – Esto es todo lo que se hacer.

Se acercó a él mirando los trazos temblorosos que habían trazado una cara que no podía identificar. Tenía un extraño ojo desproporcionado con el resto de su cara, una serie de líneas negras cubrían lo que debería ser su otro ojo. Y algo parecido a una sonrisa.

La misma que comenzó a dibujarse en su propio rostro mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, admirando aquel extraño retrato con el que intentaba animarla.

\- Me estaba acordando del día que te declaraste, fue bastante inesperado, ¿no crees?

\- Olvida esa mierda, fue patético - admitió sin mucho convencimiento.

\- ¿Y de cuando yo me declaré a tí?

\- …... - detuvo su mano sobre el lienzo mientras se encontraba con ella en un juego de miradas – Jamás podría olvidarlo.

.

.

.

En ocasiones, solía contar los escalones que distaban desde la primera planta hasta el sótano del cuartel, 87. Los había contado centenares de veces. Aquel almacén bajo tierra se había convertido en una zona que había visitado más de lo que esperaba. Demasiado. 45, 46. Su mente comenzó a divagar mientras sus pies se mostraban más débiles conforme rozaban aquella dura piedra. Pero sabía que no era por el hecho de estar bajando aquella escalera.

Sino, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida últimamente. Se había convertido en una extraña moneda de cambio. Sus orígenes la hacían preciada. Una Ackerman, una raza prácticamente extinta y a la vez codiciada. Como si de un prototipo se tratase, su clan había sido utilizado como resultado de cientos de experimentos que habían finalizado en una fuerza abismal. Y al mismo tiempo, debían ser los fieles protectores de la familia real. Hasta que comenzaron a querer llevar su propia vida. Ante lo cual, comenzaron a ser masacrados.

Su capitán le había contado aquella historia decenas de veces. Siempre había creído que su madre, tal vez la última asiática sin mezcla en aquellas murallas, había sido el detonante. Pero, había sido su padre, un humilde agricultor que jamás había visto utilizar su fuerza. ¿Acaso carecía de ella? Pero era un Ackerman, igual que ella.

Ahí entraba otro concepto, el detonante. No le gustaba pasar tiempo con aquel diminuto hombre, pero conocía mejor que ella misma las implicaciones de su sangre. Ser un Ackerman implicaba muchas cosas. Implicaba tener un poder latente que se accionaba en un momento concreto de tu vida. Podía ser en una situación de supervivencia o tal vez ante un estímulo concreto. Si su padre hubiera podido despertar su poder, ¿habría sobrevivido a aquella matanza? ¿Viviría aún su madre?

62,63. Preguntas sin respuesta, que jamás serían respondidas. Su clan estaba extinto, solamente quedaban dos personas. Y si ninguno de los dos tenía descendencia, aquel misterioso poder moriría con ellos. Tal vez, sería lo mas adecuado. Una fuerza descomunal que apenas podía controlar en la mayoría de ocasiones. Era mejor dejar que se extinguiese.

Sus ojos atisbaron a ver la puerta al final del pasillo. 87. Realmente sabía que no debía estar allí, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Eren se encontraba haciendo pruebas de sus poderes por orden de la comandante junto a un grupo de voluntarios. Hubiera preferido estar allí, pero su viejo amigo prefirió prescindir de su presencia por la peligrosidad de la situación. Había observado decenas de veces sus transformaciones. Sabía contrarestarlas. No necesitaba protección.

La realidad era otra. La esquivaba. La ignoraba. Era consciente de ello. De la distancia que iba creciendo milímetro a milímetro entre ellos dos. Y que se había visto acrecentada desde que Historia recibió la orden de alimentarse de Zeke Jeager antes de que su poder se transfiriese de manera aleatoria. Una inyección, aquel suero la transformaría en una fiera bestia y devoraría a aquel hombre. Luego, su vida se vería acortada hasta trece años. ¿Cuántas más personas tendría que ver morir en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo? ¿Acaso alguno de sus compañeros de escuadrón correrían la misma suerte devorando a Eren? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar ella ese destino?

No podía, era una Ackerman. Su sangre la limitaba. No conocían los límites de provocar una transformación en alguien que ya poseía parte de ese código genético. Tal vez sería una terrible equivocación. O tal vez no.

La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada. La persona que ocupaba aquella habitación esperaba ser encontrada allí. Atravesó el umbral algo asustada pese a que sabía lo que ocurría allí.

Solamente iluminada por un pequeño candil, el cristal que la recubría lanzaba múltiples destellos que rebotaban por las paredes. Era una imagen hermosa y a la vez cruel. ¿Durante cuántos años más permanecería encerrada? ¿Había aceptado agotar su tiempo de vida en aquella base de cristal? Tal vez era una mejor opción que ser forzada a ser un sujeto de pruebas. Mikasa se sentó junto a su fiel amigo que continuaba en silencio admirando la belleza de la sala.

\- No tienes buena cara – inició él mientras se giraba en su dirección – Deberías dormir más.

\- Eren desapareció ayer y no volvió hasta la noche – acusó.

\- La comandante le inquirió un castigo por eso. Hoy lleva escolta por eso. No queremos que vuelva a desaparecer sin dar explicaciones – se rascó el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa – Supongo que está agobiado porque no hemos podido evitar involucrar a Historia en todo esto.

\- Eren no aceptó demasiado bien las demandas de Hizuru.

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Queremos ser una nación libre, no ser esclavos de nuestra condición por lo que nuestros antepasados hicieran. Sólo somos humanos – observó sus manos con tranquilidad, cómo si las líneas que la atravesaban en su piel la tiznasen y le diesen una connotación – Aunque yo pueda regenerarme, quiero seguir considerándome humano.

\- ¿Quién heredará vuestro poder cuando pase este tiempo? - intentó visualizar a aquella mujer que le miraba dormida a través del reflejo del cristal, ¿llegó a conocer a la persona a la que devoró años atrás?

\- No estoy seguro de que se nos permita decidirlo. Eren y yo coincidimos en lo que queremos.

\- ¿En qué?

\- No queremos condenar la vida de nadie por trece años.

\- …... - se encogió en su postura mientras abrazaba sus piernas – Yo también estaba allí cuando condené tu vida, Armin.

\- No debes preocuparte más por ello.

\- No se que será de mí cuando ambos desaparezcáis...

\- Se fiel a tí misma y encontrarás tu respuesta – le alentó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Eren ha encontrado también su respuesta?

\- Eren es mayorcito. Sabrá cuidarse sólo. Debes empezar a velar más por ti misma y dormir algo más.

\- Tal vez tengas razón...

.

.

.

No estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquel tipo de situación. A lo largo de su infancia, había experimentado la libertad mientras recorría cientos de veces aquel bosque dónde cazaba. Ni siquiera su padre había osado retenerla. El concepto de castigo era algo que no podía llegar a entender demasiado bien. Pero sabía que en el ejército no siempre podría evadir sus responsabilidades.

Y sabía que las había transgredido demasiado. En ocasiones, Connie le había alertado de ello y de que debía cesar esos encuentros nocturnos pero su ingenuidad le había transmitido el mensaje equivocado. Hacía más de dos horas que su capitán le había informado que la actual comandante quería verla. Pero llevaba más de media hora delante de la puerta de su despacho. Indecisa. ¿Tal vez sería encerrada cómo pasó con Eren y Mikasa hacía años atrás? O quizás se duplicaría sus labores en la construcción de los raíles.

¿Acaso se atreverían a recortar su racionamiento? Aquello sin duda sería algo terrible. Prefería trabajar más de doscientas horas bajo el tórrido sol que le arrebatasen su merecida ración. Añoraba poder tener allí a alguno de sus amigos y no pasar por aquella tortura sola. Pero era un soldado, era algo que debía recordarse a menudo. Fuera cual fuese el castigo, lo acataría con honor.

Dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta y procedió a abrir. Su comandante estaba sóla, parecía cansada, como de costumbre, revisando miles de documentos. Sin levantar su mirada le indicó que tomase asiento. Se sentó mientras notaba que sus piernas aún temblaba, si se concentraba, podría derretirse en aquel asiento. Pasaron unos escasos minutos hasta que finalmente le brindó atención.

\- Perdona por hacerte esperar – sonrió como de costumbre – Pero necesitaba acabar esto antes de hablar contigo.

\- Lo... lo siento – comenzó a decir – No voy a mentir. Sabía que estaba prohibido pero...

\- Sasha, espera un momento, ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- …... Aceptaré mi castigo gustosamente. Puedo picar piedra en la cantera norte o incluso limpiar los establos durante cuatro meses seguidos...

\- ¿Castigo?

\- Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, ¡no me obligues a pasar hambre!

\- ¿Hambre? Sasha, cálmate – Se levantó y tomó asiento junto a ella, cerrando la distancia entre ambas – Yelena va a traernos unos rifles nuevos la semana que viene. Quiero que tú instruyas a los voluntarios y a los recién incorporados haciendo prácticas en la costa. Eres una de mis mejores tiradoras.

\- ¿Y el capitán? Él tiene mejor puntería que yo.

\- Le necesito aquí.

\- Entiendo. Prácticas de tiro... - suspiró aliviada – Ese idiota de Connie se equivocó...

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Sasha? ¿Por qué temías ser castigada? - inquirió.

\- …... - intentó esquivar el tema, si ella se enteraba, el castigo si que sería real. Y aquella noche el cocinero le había adelantado que habría venado para la cena.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Nicolo y la razón por la que llevas meses sin dormir en tu habitación?

\- …... - la única palabra con la que podría describir la sensación que sentía en aquellos momentos sería traducida como petrificación, se sintió incapaz de responder a aquella acusación - ¿Desde cuando...?

\- No sabéis esconderos demasiado bien – sonrió con aparente malicia – Os descubrimos desde el primer día.

\- ¿P-por qué no hemos recibido un castigo? Nicolo abandona su celda para verme y yo me aprovecho de mi puesto para burlar a los guardias de los calabozos... Incluso... Jean y Connie me ayudaron en varias ocasiones para que el pudiera salir de esas rejas.

\- Tanto Levi cómo yo somos conscientes de lo que ha sucedido. Pero hemos decidido que no sería justo castigaros. Nicolo ya duerme cada noche en una celda y a ti te obligo a soportar el peso de un fusil a tu espalda. Es suficiente castigo. - se flexionó hacia atrás algo cansada – Nicolo ha demostrado ser un fiel colaborador de nuestra isla, no obstante, las reglas son las reglas. Aún es demasiado pronto cómo para darle una cama fuera de esas celdas.

\- Hanji-san... Él es marleyano y yo-

\- ¿Supone eso un problema real?

\- No.

\- Yo creo en las alianzas. Son las que están trayendo pan y agua a las personas que permanecen asustadas en sus casas mientras nosotros combatimos. Las personas que nos bombardean no saben quiénes somos – otro suspiro – Irónicamente, puede que ese chico sea el primero de su país que sea capaz de vernos cómo algo más que demonios.

\- Tienes razón …... - sabía que aquella mujer era su superior, pero a veces, cuando hablaba, tenía la sensación de hablar con su propia madre – Supongo que debería comenzar a ser más cuidadosa y reducir los encuentros...

\- Cómo te he dicho antes. Tanto Levi cómo yo misma hemos sido conscientes desde el principio y hemos decidido no interrumpiros. Eres una gran soldado Sasha, así que mientras no afecte a nuestra lucha no te impediré que pases un par de noches fuera de tu cama – acarició la cabeza de su subordinada con cautela – No puedo pedirte que hagas algo que yo no hice cuando era más joven.

\- ¿Solía tener encuentros nocturnos a menudo?

\- Cuando era más joven – repitió.

\- Con...¿Con el capitán? - insinuó.

Su comandante sonrió con cierta tristeza. Como si rememorase escenas pasadas que se habían congelado en el presente y no se repetían tan a menudo como ansiaba. Solamente una sonrisa, cada vez que cualquiera de ellos les preguntaba acerca de su relación o su futuro con él, esa era su única respuesta, una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. ¿Emoción? ¿Éxtasis? Era un tipo de sentimiento que jamás había podido clasificar pero ahora comenzaba a expandirse por todo su ser provocándole una sensación parecida a un ataque al corazón.

Había conducido en multitud de ocasiones carros parecidos al que llevaba en ese mismo instante. Cargado de paja y varios sacos de arroz con un destino concreto. Sólo que no llegaría a tal destino. De nuevo aquellas palpitaciones que traspasaban sus tímpanos. ¿Cualquiera de las personas con las que se cruzaba en aquella carretera de tierra podía escuchar aquellos latidos? Si realmente podían, creerían que estaba loco.

Pero él era la única persona cuerda. Lo sabía. Desde el momento en que cargó a su sangriendo comandante sobre su espalda, para observarlo morir. Sabía que él era el único que no había perdido su cordura. La adrenalina comenzó a filtrarse a través de sus retinas, como si sus ojos fuesen a salírsele de sus órbitas.

Salivó desesperado. Necesitaba ir más rápido. Agarró las riendas con fuerza y le indicó a los caballos que acelerasen su paso. Pero no demasiado, o llamaría la atención. ¿Acaso también saldría su corazón de su pecho? Por primera vez, en dos años, sería consciente de la auténtica cordura. De un plan real, algo que realmente los liberaría de los muros invisibles que se habían colocado delante de sus ojos.

No importaba un clan extinto del cual solamente pervivían dos soldados inútiles cuyos sentimientos habían hecho morir a una de las personas más importantes de la humanidad. Tampoco aquella mujer que fingía mientras intentaba obtener todo el poder de su enemigo para atacarles con él. Nada de eso importaba, ni el intelecto ni la fuerza. Sólo importaban aquellas personas que realmente eran sobrehumanos, aquellos que habían nacido para convertirse en las nuevas deidades.

Y el destino quiso que compartieran un vínculo sanguíneo. Se limpió la saliva que caía de la comisura de sus labios. Él, Floch Foster, jamás había destacado en exceso en su entrenamiento. Apenas podía diferenciar entre varios tipos de ataques o llaves. Pero siempre se había considerado alguien que lucharía por la verdadera razón de su liberación.

Comenzó a ralentizar el paso mientras encontraba el sitio acordado. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Él, alguien que jamás había destacado en nada, sería la razón por la que humanidad finalmente se salvara. Vigiló con cautela los alrededores mientras bajaba de su incómodo asiento y se dirigía hacia la parte trasera. A pesar de estar cubierto de suciedad y paja, su imagen seguía siendo la de un dios. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a bajar. Ni siquiera le miraba directamente a la cara.

El joven de ojos verdes bajó con rudeza mientras comprobaba el perímetro. Una pequeña caseta de madera. Realizó una indicación al soldado para que vigilase mientras abría las pesadas puertas de madera.

Suciedad, polvo y oscuridad era todo lo que había allí. Sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia hasta encontrarse con la persona que debía encontrarse. Una mujer de un tamaño algo superior a la media y con un extraño convencimiento en su mirada. Se aproximó hacia él y le tendió una mano con extraña simpatía.

\- Encantada de conocerte finalmente, Eren Jeager – sonrió de una manera algo teatral – No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo que necesitemos para hablar. Siéntate. He hecho té.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo lamento por el capítulo tan corto. Estoy más centrada en mi otro fanfic de _Desiciones y arrepentimientos_, y había dejado este un poco de lado. Pero igualmente se que este fanfic va a ser más corto porque tiene que acabar en una parte en específico y quiero intentar acabarlo. Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
